The Twisted Love - First Draft - Editing Under Process
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: They say every problem comes with a solution. Serena realized it when she first met him. Serena had been devastated all her life. But all her problems were marked with an end and when he abruptly entered her life. But when even he was about to be taken away, would Serena be able to survive? Would Ash be able to save her? Complete Summary Inside! Warning: Dark Themes. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1 - Edited

**| The Twisted Love |**

 **❝They say every problem comes with a solution.❞**

 **Serena realized it when she first met him.**

 **Serena had been devastated all her life. The hope to be loved and held again had died a long time ago ever since she had lost him - who was someone she loved and cherished most - and started receiving hate from her own mother instead. But all her problems were marked with an end when he abruptly entered her life. From saving her to being her friend, from friend to something more. - he was something she could rely on. She trusted him. She followed him. She leaned on him. And she saw the light of that hope - that she could be loved again.**

 **But what would happen when even he would turn her down?**

 **Her life shattered and her will to live died along with it.**

 **Would Serena be able to recover? Would Ash be able to save her? Or the two opposite hearts clashing in the war of a twisted love would break forever?**

 **Author: StreetRacer-Sam**

 **Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **[Warning]**

 **This story rated T. It contains dark themes, minimal suggestive themes, and suicidal thoughts & actions. The overall concept of the story is relatively safe but the content is preferably for the mature audience. Unless you can tolerate depression, please read at your own risk. ****This story is based on a specific real-life event. Every incident mentioned in the story is purely coincidental to any other real-life event unless said otherwise.**

* * *

Her feet skidded as she dodged a tree. The environment around her was vivacious in the kind of way that made her heart bubble, but she did not stop for it. An imminent sadness welled in her chest as she beat on. Her hand brushed back the unkempt hair and she took a moment to catch her breath as she displaced the final set of underbrush from behind her.

Serena's hand moved salmon hat that curved round her head and clutched it tightly. The silence swam as she allowed the heat in her chest to be heaved out, and for a moment she let the tranquility distract her from the emotion.

It was early morning. In fact, it was too early for someone to leave their house. And yet, she was here, far away from her house.

After catching her breath, Serena looked up. Her eyes gazed longingly in distance at the small town that was sleeping peacefully. If she was certain, it was a rather serene sight.

A gush of cool wind passed by, her hair swayed with it. She wiped her hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear. Her other hand still clutching her round pink hair.

There was a long silence. But the sudden call of nature washed over her senses when she heard the soft buzzing of trees and the gush of wind in her ears. Such a serene sight melted her heart.

As the blow of air lowered down, Serena let go of her hat. Her arm straightened and she held it with her other hand, her eyes lowering to her feet.

 _Was it the right choice?_

The question shrouded her mind and she once again found herself uncertain of her own decision. She knew where she was. Her house was behind her but not too far away. She could still return. But is that what she wanted? Is that what her mother wanted? She knew that if she continued on the path ahead, there would be no turning back. She would never be able to return again.

At that moment, his image flashed in front of her eyes. The silhouette of his smiling face was all she could see, a fading memory that he had become, somehow stuck in her mind. She knew exactly why she made that choice. She knew what her choice was. Taking a long breath, the girl began to walk, her steps as small as she was fragile. Her weak heart was pressurized by guilt and a pain rushed through her mind.

 _Was it really the right choice?_

* * *

"I'm off, mom," Ash called out as he stepped down the stairs. "Is Gary here, yet?"

"Gary is waiting for you outside sweetie. Professor Oak is with him as well," his mother replied as she walked out of the kitchen. She still had the apron around her waist and her hands were partially wet due to washing dishes after the breakfast.

Ash walked to the exit and stopped briefly to wear the shoes. The electric mouse Pokemon quickly rushed to him and perched over his shoulder. When Ash was done he turned around and faced his mother. She smiled warmly at him.

"Take care, you two," she said and then bent down to Pikachu's eye level. "Please make sure he won't get in any trouble, okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry," Ash replied, wavering off the worry and walked out of the house before Pikachu could even speak in affirmative. He did nod, though. Although Delia was uncertain of his words, she was glad that he had someone like Pikachu to stay with him and look after him. "Bye mom!" He waved one final time and disappeared from the house.

The door closed behind them.

A brown colored jeep was parked outside the Ketchum residence and as Ash approached it, the occupants looked at him. Ash beamed brightly at them.

"Morning, Professor Oak."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as well.

"Good morning Ash and Pikachu," Professor Oak said.

"You are on time, I am surprised," Gary remarked while checking time in his wrist watch. Ash walked behind the jeep and hopped inside, taking the seat behind Gary.

"Ready to go?" Professor Oak said and turned the ignition on. Changed into the first gear, he pressed the accelerator slowly and the jeep revved up as it started moving, slowly catching up speed and soon started running on the newly built roads of the Pallet Town.

Ash Ketchum was just another teenager from Pallet Town and an aspiring trainer. Taking a break from his journey, he had decided with some of his friends to meet up and go out somewhere. There had never been a time that they _all_ spend together and he was up for it.

Although excited, Ash felt an uneasy feeling welling in his chest. It slightly worried him.

"Strange," he muttered to himself.

"What's that?" the brunette asked while looking over his shoulder. Ash grinned sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

"Nothing important," he replied. Gary shrugged his shoulders and turned forward again and finally, Ash sighed. Perhaps he was thinking too much, but he could swear that something was about to happen. And he had never been more certain than this.

"Pika-chu?" The electric mouse Pokemon nudged Ash and the raven haired boy looked at him.

"It's nothing, buddy," he said and attempted a small smile. His hand worked on his fur and Pikachu cried in ecstasy. "It's nothing…"

* * *

"So where are we going?"

A brown haired boy asked, standing next to the raven haired boy.

"Hoenn," Ash replied. "Wasn't that everyone said Gary?" he asked, looking at the other boy on his other side. The brunette nodded, not really minding the conversation at all. Ash turned back to Ritchie as he continued. "I don't think you have really gone there."

"Not yet," Ritchie said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

At that moment, the brown haired Pallet teen looked to the left and noticed Professor Oak waving his hand towards him.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said and walked away. Ash and Ritchie looked at him for a moment before turning back to each other.

"You will love that place," Ash remarked. "There are a lot of strong Pokemon and gyms there. And the league is cool, too!"

Ritchie chuckled. "Then I might have a look as well," he said. "Not for a while, though."

"Yeah…" Ash muttered. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up; a long sigh escaped his lips. "I really can't wait to see everyone else. It have been so long now – I wonder what they are all doing."

His eyes briefly moved to their feet where two electric mouse Pokemon were conversing. He was certain they were as happy to see each other as he was to see Ritchie again.

"Hey…"

Gary's voice pulled Ash out of his thoughts. When his eyes shifted at him, he saw three tickets flaring in the brunette's hand.

"Three tickets for us," he said, handing them their tickets as he continued, "Our flight is twenty minutes from now. This is the last one and next one will be not for another day. We got lucky," he said and began to walk. The other two followed. Both, Pikachu and Sparky, quickly rushed to their trainer's shoulders.

"We gotta hurry then," Ash said. Both the brunettes looked at him and saw him smiling, a familiar grin came over their faces. Without wasting another moment the three broke into a run towards their flight.

It was early morning so luckily they did not run into someone, albeit they created trouble for some passersby.

It took the group another ten minutes to arrive at their destination and after going through the long process of security checking, they managed to make it in time. The three kept their bags with them as they rested comfortably in their seats; Ritchie on the corner, Gary in the middle and Ash sitting next to the window.

The three buckled up and nearly held their breaths as the flight took off, but once they gained enough altitude they let the air flow through them and calmed down, sulking comfortably in their seats.

Soon enough Ritchie and Gary were lost in their own conversation, keeping Ash at the bay. However, he did not seem to mind. His eyes were staring outside the window. A lot of gigantic flying types of the native region were flying outside and as he looked at them, somehow, Ash could even feel the breeze flowing outside. He knew every adventure had been amazing for him. They shaped him up in a lot better person than he was before. They strengthened his bonds with every single one of his Pokemon – mainly Pikachu who was more than just his friend at this point.

And he was certain that this one adventure would not be different either.

But not in the way he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was quite high now. The sky was not much cloudy either, the rainy clouds were partially spread, though, yet it felt so clear. The beaming sunlight hit a small water drop that was sliding down a leaf of a small plant, letting out some beautiful colors of certain frequencies. The water drop went straight down it, into the water that has been stored there due to the rain last night. The scene itself was so beautiful, peaceful, relaxing, attractive maybe. In one word, it was amazing. Hoenn region was always known for its beautiful environment and not only for it being divided into a huge landmass and group of small islands.

The water stored below trembled and waves after waves formed into it as our heroes walked down the dirt path, with their respective bags hanging on their back. The group of four boys and two girls was now finally united. After Ash, Ritchie and Gary made it to the regional airport of Hoenn, they immediately ran into the two friends from Sinnoh, Barry, and Dawn, and together, they marched for their destination. May Maple happily greet them in, but the meeting lived short as the group finally left for their weekend off.

"This place is really nice," May said, extending her arms wide and inhaling the cool and clean air. "It's so good to feel it."

"I wonder how you gonna react when we will finally reach to the campsite," Gary said, not a bit amused by her behavior.

"C'mon, Gary, let her feel it. She was the most exciting among us when we first planned the trip," Ritchie said, interrupting them in between.

"Really? I thought it was Ash," Gary interrupted as well.

"Hey! You don't drag me into this," Ash complained annoyingly and everyone let out a small chuckle on that.

The group had been waiting for this day for a long time now. They had planned this trip around two months ago and now they were determined to make it count. They knew they were going to have a lot of fun, an adventure; they might make it the best hangout ever.

"So, where are we heading anyway?" Barry questioned while looking at Gary.

"Don't ask me, Ash is guiding us," Gary said. This caused Barry to look at Ash. Other turned their head to him as well out of curiosity, to know what Ash has planned for them.

"No clue," Ash said with a shrug and without looking back as he walked ahead of everyone. This caused everyone to raise their eyes in confusion and doubtfully. _Was giving this responsibility to Ash really a great idea?_ Somehow, Ash managed to catch their discomfort and stopped, turning around as to face them. "Oh, come one, man. Of course, I don't know. We keep moving and figure the best out of self. Keep moving ahead and you cannot go wrong. Isn't it's the way we work?"

"That's you Ash, not us," Dawn said. "You need to plan things ahead or you might get into a big trouble someday."

"I'm having feelings that we're in a trouble too," Gary mumbled under his breath and shook his head in disappointment.

"So, that means we don't really know where we are going?" May asked, stepping up.

"Sounds same to me," Ritchie replied.

"And that mean we are practically lost? Because we have been walking for over an hour now," May added, seemed offended.

Gary was quick to respond this time. "Oh, no, we aren't lost. I've been keeping our track from the beginning," Gary said. He then opened his bag pack and took out a piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing it to be a map. The group gathered around him and stared down at the map as Gary took out a compass as well. "According to it, we've been walking northeast from the place we began, the station," Gary pointed to it before continuing, "and I have this compass that would tell us our location," he said and then observed it, trying to figure out the direction the direction they were going into. It seemed to be working initially but then, the needle started moving uncontrollably. The group grew alerted on that.

"What's happening, Gary?" Dawn asked, fearfully.

"I-I don't really know. It was working before. It hasn't broken, has it?" Gary said, questioning himself doubtfully.

"Magnetic rocks," the group heard. Everyone turned towards the occupant of the voice and saw Ash hitting his fist on a big rock. He then looked at everyone. "There are plenty of them," Ash said and the group looked around. Ash was right; they were surrounded by many rocks. And that should have been expected as they had walked deeper into the forest area. It wasn't dangerous itself, but counting that they were lost actually made it a bit dangerous.

"Exactly," Gary mumbled. "That's why the compass isn't giving the correct direction."

"So, we are lost," May shook her head.

"And you said I keep getting us into trouble," Ash said, folding his arms over his chest and leaned back on the same rock. The words annoyed Gary a little as he shot Ash a quick glare.

"So what are we supposed to do now, genius," Gary said, emphasizing his words in an attempt to turn the tables around.

Ash shrugged. "Don't know," the answer was expected. "Turn around and find the way out," he added. The group seemed to consider the suggestion briefly as it sounded better option. They had been observing their surrounding and can tell where they had come from. They can walk back home. "Or," their thoughts were interrupted and they all looked back at Ash. "We can go inside, explore the forest further and-"

"On no, no, no, no, no! That's a step further," Gary suddenly interrupted him. "We are already lost. We don't want to get another problem up our sleeves."

"Are you, afraid?" Ash asked, now emphasizing his words. The response was quick and it took Gary completely off guard. The history was history, now it was his turn to smirk. How nice it felt to tease him, mock him, revenging him with every word he used to say to embarrass him. Though, they had ended up in good terms years ago they still do quarrel a lot. And Ash couldn't let this golden opportunity slip away just like that.

On the other hand, Gary was getting annoyed very easily. Either it was the fact that they were lost or that Ash was mocking him, he was losing his cool very fast. This led his temper to rise higher. Stuffing the map and the compass back in the bag, Gary hung it ver his back before walking to Ash, right on his nose. His steps were aggressive and the group let out a long breath simultaneously on realizing that another argument was coming.

"Don't get me started, Ashy-boy. We both know I'm better than you ever can be," Gary said. Though, he was trying to keep his voice low he wasn't sure if he could do it for very long.

"Am I seeing doubt in your eyes?" Ash teased again. For some reasons, Ash was finding it easy today, messing with Gary's head. And it was way too fun like Gary used to think when the situation was another way around.

"Do you really want it now? Here?" Gary said. "I can beat you anywhere, anytime."

"Really?"

"I bet," Gary said. His tone was getting a little more aggressive, still not violent, though.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then I want a shot, right here, right now"

Now that really took Gary off the guard. But his ego got better of him and he smirked. "Let's do it then."

The teens stubbornly bumped their heads. The group could swear they were able to see a spark between them. Ash smirked to himself and turned back to the front direction, where they were going before.

"The first one to find a better place for the camp would win, deal?"

Gary tore his gaze from Ash and looked in the same direction as well. He briefly considered whether he should agree or not. His mind said not to, but his ego got better of him and he agreed immediately, without thinking of the consequences.

"Deal."

And with that, the two charged straight, running down the muddy, dirt path in order to win this another competition. The group sighed once again as they witnessed Ash and Gary getting into another one of their silly arguments, followed by this competition. They really wanted to stop them, but they were certain they could not. The two would not listen to them ever, they were too proud to drop back. They never retreat. They were so same, yet unlike. Maybe that was the reason why they both were really great friends as well.

* * *

Serena checked the amount of money she had in her possession currently. She sighed sadly on realizing that there wasn't much left. The flight to Hoenn had have drained her pockets. And now that she was running short on money, she knew she could not afford to waste it at all. She was never used to run short on money before, maybe that was the reason it took her so long to realize the importance of it that she shouldn't have wasted them on useless things before.

It doesn't matter anymore, though. It was history now and she was moving on from it. She had left everything behind hoping for better future, to make a fresh start, a brand new life, a life that she could live without any bound, without the strings that used to control her life, a life that she could not share with new peoples.

But it wasn't same now.

Literally.

It wouldn't be the same, but it wouldn't be too different. She didn't have anyone back then, she wouldn't have anyone now. Her life was almost ruined, over, and she wondered what the objective of her life anymore was. Maybe it was her strong heart that had kept her together in past, encouraged her to live on.

But on what cost?

She had something to lose back then, she had nothing now. She felt so pathetic; it would be just matter of time now when even her heart would give up on her, just like she has given up on the world.

Her thoughts broke with a sudden shock that pushed her down on the road. By the time she realized anything, a taxi was moving fast towards her. Already shocked to pay attention, she barely made any move and flinched on the spot.

 _So it would end like this._

Well, at least she didn't have to suffer from her life anymore. She closed her eyes, already embracing her end, the way it decided to embrace her. It was the end, just matter of seconds and she would be free. She wouldn't be lonely anymore, she wouldn't be depressed.

But fate had decided something else for her.

Before the taxi could hit her, the driver noticed her and pressed the brakes. The tires screeched loudly as the taxi skit over the road. A lot of people turned towards it and witnessed the event taking place. However, the driver was lucky that the taxi stopped, yet when it stopped, it nearly ran over her.

It was more painful for her then the death would have felt. And she cursed her own luck, even her luck had given up on her.

Serena pushed herself up, dusted her clothes and moved on, ignoring all the words she was receiving from the driver. She didn't even know if he was concerned for her or yelling at her. She ignored all the glances everyone was giving to her, the attention they got just a minute ago. And even if anybody wanted to check up on her, the cold expression she had held everyone back.

After crossing the road, Serena walked down the street again, not caring where it was leading her. Her mind was preoccupied. She could not stop thinking about how her life has been ruined. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the signboard in front of her and walked straight into it. The recoil sent her down on the concrete ground again.

Groaning in pain, she glanced up. Even the signboards hate her now.

 _A sign board_.

She looked back at it, reading it, observing it carefully. After gaining all the required information she needed, she stood up, feeling just a pang of pain rushing through her knees. She looked back from where she had come from. If there was just this slightest chance of anyone to come looking for her, no one would find her if she would go there. After all, who would visit a forest in the rainy season, especially the one which was supposed to be really dangerous in this particular season?

"I wish it's the best choice for everyone, for me," Serena mumbled sadly, almost whispering. She turned towards the direction of the forest and started walking along the dirt path.

The signboard was a warning sign to keep the tourists out of the forest for the season.

* * *

Ash and Gary stood beside each other, their faces and clothes were covered with dust and mud as they stared at their work. Surprisingly, the campsite they found and the camp they set up was really appealing and the group was completely amused by their ability to work together.

"That was a thing, making them work together like that," Ritchie said.

"Indeed," Barry said with his arms crossed. He too stared at the sight in amazement. He then stretched his arms wide and sighed, exhaling an exhausted breath. "Let's get our tents ready as well now," Barry said and walked down next to the Pallet teens. The tents were all set up in not time as well and all that was left was needed next was them to settle down their belongings carefully. There was a total of three tents, two for boys and one for girls.

"That's a win-win," Ash said.

"Yeah," Gary replied, both of them breathing heavily from the exhaustion after running and setting up the entire camp. "It wasn't bad working with you, Ash. I'm impressed," he added.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said. But then his tone changed again. "I would have done it alone anyway," he added the last part haughtily that caused Gary to give him a knowing glance.

"Come one, Ashy-boy. You ain't better than me," Gary said, turning back into his egoistic spiky head teenage self again.

"Oh, no, I'm far better than you," Ash said.

"You're not."

"I'm."

"You're not."

"I'm."

"You're not!"

"I'm!"

"You are not!"

The rest of the group sighed once again. These two cannot have a normal relationship. Or maybe, it was the definition of normal to them. But they could not stand their personal issues all the time. It was always a disaster.

"Guys, we need wood. We need fire now, don't we?" May interrupted.

And here goes another competition.

"First to get the most woods would win," Ash openly challenged.

"Deal," Gary immediately agreed.

"Guys, just stop it!" Dawn interrupted suddenly showing up between the two hot-headed. She was growing frustrated now and couldn't hold it any longer. "Can't you just not make it a competition? Not here at least?" she complained. And then, an idea just occurred to her. "Why don't you guys just team up like you did before? That way you would get more wood."

As Ash and Gary didn't seem to agree at first, however, the group found the idea appealing. "Okay, then it's settled. Ash and Gary would get wood," May said.

Despite the protest, Ash and Gary were showing they had to go, together.

* * *

"I really hate it, really, really hate it," Ash complained as he walked deeper into the forest, looking for some dry woods. Gary wasn't far behind; close enough to hear what Ash was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked feeling a bit of annoyance for the wrong idea that Ash was talking about him.

Ash momentarily stopped and turned to Gary. He then reached down his leg and picked up a small knife that was strapped around his socks. Gary was amused to see Ash keeping that knife around his leg.

 _Just what had caused him to keep that knife there out of all the things?_

"I hate walking on this way. Here," Ash said and with that, he tossed the knife to Gary. "You are leading us now," he said.

"Um, fine, but, why do you have this knife?" Gary said while inspecting the knife that rested in his hand.

Ash was silently looked at Gary. He had nothing to say back. However, he stared at the rope that was hanging on Gary's shoulder. "Mind explaining what is this rope doing with you?" Ash asked back.

Gary looked down at the rope and then at Ash, and shrugged his shoulder. "I was having a feeling we are gonna need it," Gary responded.

"Whatever," Ash replied and Gary walked passed him. He started removing the plants from his way and made his way further, looking back just to make sure that Ash was coming. Ash stretched his arms wide and then walked behind Gary.

The two walked further into the forest. They would have walked for almost half an hour now. It wasn't their fault either; they couldn't find the dry woods easily due to the rain last night. Not just that, the downpour last night was so heavy that it made the path dirtier, muddier and quite dangerous too. The soil was so soft that it could create a landslide if they would not be careful.

The duo walked further inside but could not find the dry woods, not even dry trees. Instead, the place was getting even darker and scarier now. It didn't bug the two, though, but they still knew that they should be alert for who knows what would be inside there.

"Did you find something, Gary?" Ash called out for his friend who was looking for woods at some distance.

"Not yet," he responded. Ash sighed; he really was getting tired of getting nothing at all. He placed his hands on waist and looked around, observing the surrounding carefully but found nothing at all. However, his eyes twitched on realizing that he saw something that wasn't natural. He looked back at the same place but found nothing. However, he managed to notice a shadow that went further inside the forest. Curious and alert, Ash followed it, taking every step quietly so not to alert it, whether it was a Pokémon or a human.

And soon enough, he was walking even deeper inside the forest, if that was even possible.

Gary walked back to where Ash was standing before. On not finding him anywhere Gary looked around, a bit concerned and worried.

 _Where did he go all so sudden?_

"Ash?" he called out but got no response back. It made him more worried. "Ash? Where are you?" he called once more but heard nothing back. As much as he was worried, it frustrated him as well. He then looked down and noticed something. He was standing in mud. "Great, just great," he hissed annoyingly.

However, he noticed something else as well. When he removed his foot from there, he noticed his shoeprint, and there was another next to his. "It has to be Ash's," he wondered slowly and then looked in the direction they were going. Leaving the task behind temporarily, Gary went to look for his friend.

Meanwhile, Ash was still following that person. He concluded it that ti has to be a human after watching it for a while; though he couldn't get a perfect view of it, he knew that that person was a girl. From the figure, and the height he could tell that there wouldn't be a big difference in their age. It was even possible that they don't have a difference at all. However, it didn't distract him. He still could not help but wonder what she was doing here, in the forest, and more specifically, all alone.

He followed her. Maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding. His body was following her, but his mind was nowhere near the task. His thoughts were constantly keeping him preoccupied to know where he was going, yet his eyes were always glued to her and he never let her slip from his gaze. There were times when he was way too close to her that he could call out for her. He wanted to but something held him back. He struggled against his own mind, still, the strong hearted person lost miserably to his mind.

There was something about his surrounding that suddenly made him stop. His eyes left her trance and he stared down at his own feet. Slowly, he raised his eyes and a scene came into view. It quickly gained his attention. He wanted a better look. So, removing the branched from his way, Ash unknowingly moved straight. His heart pounded faster, his body flinched, his hand was stunned at their current position, and his eyes widened to the level they never did before. He breathed rapidly, not knowing how to respond, how to take in the beauty that laid in front of him.

Ash's feet led him further and then stopped at the end. He glanced in awe, not believing what he was seeing. In front of him was a beautiful scene of the forest of Hoenn. On a long distance, he could see a wide, a really wide waterfall. Its height was admirable. The river falling down was splashing a lot of water, and one could confuse it with rain if stood closer to it, creating a beautiful rainbow. The river down the slope was shorter and calmer comparing to the one that was on the upper slope that was raging furiously. And the sound they were creating together was surprisingly peaceful. The two had such a dramatic difference in their nature, yet they were so beautiful together. The forest that covered it was wide. As far as his eyes could go was just this forest. Either it was natural or the fact that it rained yesterday, the forest looked beautiful, shining all in its glory. The sunlight hitting the small droplets of water on the trees were sparkling like diamonds.

Ash stared up high at the sky. It was mostly clear but has a few clouds. The scenery was so beautiful in itself, for a moment Ash just forgot what he was doing.

"This guy has no regards for concerns," Gary complained while cutting down some small branches that were blocking his way using Ash's knife. While moving forward, he badly stuck himself in branches later and stumbled backward. He started thrashing furiously in an attempt to break free. As he finally got freed he started cursing Ash under his breath until he looked up.

Ash was standing there with no movement. It was like he was a statue or had been transformed into a real rock. But that's not what tensed him up so much, the place where Ash was standing…

"Step back Ash!" he yelled, almost startling Ash. He quickly garbed Ash's arm and pulled him back. Gary stumbled back himself but managed to keep his balance. However, Ash wasn't so lucky and fell on his back. He started breathing heavily and let everything process in before staring up at Gary, that soon changed into a glare.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Have you any idea where you were standing?!" Gary shot back. It greatly confused Ash who raised his eyes in confusion. He then turned around and saw what Gary meant. His eyes widened not only in surprise but in horror as well. He was standing right on the edge of a cliff. He didn't need to take any step; just a little movement would have sent him down to his death.

"Wow," Ash mumbled, shaking his head as he looked at Gary. "Thanks," he whispered.

"What the hell you were doing here anyway? You were supposed to be looking for dry woods along with me! Why did you leave me behind?!" Gary scolded, clearly annoyed and frustrated. On some other day, Ash would have enjoyed that Gary was frustrated because of him and would have liked to mess with him further. But not today. On Gary's remark Ash quickly realized what led him here in the first place. Ash quickly looked around, trying to look for her. She was nowhere. He had lost her.

Ash's actions made Gary confused. "What are you looking for now?" he asked, a hint of annoyance was still present in his voice. Ash didn't respond but stood up when he spotted something a little farther from where they were. A girl, presumably wearing a black T-Shirt and red skirt, along with a pink round hat was moving away, carefully jumping from one big rock to another. The distance was too much to observe any facial feature of her. Without saying any word Ash started to walk in her direction. He did not know what but something was pulling him towards her, attracting him towards her. It was like she had a great level of charisma and surprisingly, he could not resist it.

Gary was beyond the confusion now. "Where are you going now?" he questioned, but Ash did not respond. "You know I won't save you next time, don't you?" Gary added, trying to reason with Ash so he would say something at least. He never spoke a word. "Alright, fine. Go wherever you want, I'll tell everyone that you abandoned me and everyone for some unknown reason that you can't handle a simple responsibility and don't wanna camp out with us."

Gary said and picked up the rope he had, hanging it back on the shoulder and stared back at Ash. He stared and waited but the moment he was waiting for never came. Ash never said anything, never turned around and he was soon too far to listen to him without yelling. "Oh, I hate him and hate me, for being me," Gary groaned in frustration before walking behind him. He couldn't run here or he would fell down the cliff so he carefully moved. He knew he would not catch up with him now if he would not stop. There was a constant distance between them.

Removing another branch and taking the next step carefully on the slippery surface of a rock, Ash made his way to her. Now that he was back closer to her he could actually recognize her features. She really was aged around him. She had long honey blonde hairs, going down her waist where they were tied into a small ponytail. He could see some of her hairs flowing down her cheeks. Her T-Shirt was sleeveless. She also had a red bag pack on her back.

He didn't even try to gain her attention, neither tried to be quiet. He was completely awake this time. In spite of it, the girl never realized it or listened to him coming for her. Either she was ignoring him or she was in deep thoughts. Ash couldn't tell so he just followed her.

The distance between them was a little longer this time. Ash kept it this way. And suddenly he started to feel weird. Uneasy. He was beyond confusion. He felt like something was about to happen. His guts were telling him that. And his guts were never wrong, it was a record. He stopped, trying to figure out what it could be. He looked around, observing everything carefully. Nothing seems to be different or dangerous. The only thing was the wet surrounding due to the rain yesterday.

Rain.

He observed his surrounding more carefully this time. Except for some trees, everything around them was pretty wet, not just on the average level. Several trees have lost heir branches, many of them were damaged. He could see some dead plants around as well. He could conclude easily that this area faced pretty heavy downpour last night. It had left such a drastic effect.

This thought immediately led him to another thought. With the amount of rain, he was claiming could have happened yesterday, no place in the whole world was strong enough to face it. He glanced at the ground. It was still wet. He knelt down, touched the ground with his hand. The soil was way too wet, the land was soft too. A look of dread and worry took over him when he realized what it could be.

"Hey! Don't move! This land is in pretty bad shape! It could slide down any moment now!" Ash yelled out aloud waving his hands high. And this time, the girl actually heard him. She turned around, her hairs bounced over her shoulder in the process and her eyes, blue eyes stared at him with confusion. Something was about them that caused Ash to relax immediately. His hand slowly lowered down as well and mouth stayed wide open.

As the girl turned around the land beneath her shook slightly. The change could be noticed easily. And so did Ash notice. However, before she could understand what just happened, it trembled this time. Ash's eyes widened immediately.

"Watch out!" he yelled. Forgetting everything for that little moment, Ash dashed for her. Gary, who was right behind him, saw that as well. Ash tried his best but he failed to make it in time. The land that lay beneath Serena slid down, taking Serena along with it.

Serena let out a paranoid scream. The horror was obvious into it but what surprised Ash most was the hollowness and the relieved feeling in it. And it surpassed her surprise as well. It didn't stop him, though. The moment he realized he could do nothing now, he did something that changed everything between the girl and the boy forever. He clenched his hands tight in a strong fist and ran down on the slippery surface of the rocks. His momentum and movements balanced him in a perfect sync as he jumped off the final rock and landed on the land that was sliding down. He didn't stop there and jumped once again, down the cliff and grabbed onto the arm of Serena and grabbed the root of a big tree with his free hand that, surprisingly, still stood straight, despite the heavy landslide.

Ash looked down at Serena. "Hang on. Just a minute!" Ash said and used his all strength to pull himself up but failed. Their weight was too much for his arm to handle he knew in that in a matter of seconds he would lose his grip.

Serena was as much as confused at the moment as much as she was shocked. All her senses momentarily went numb and she just stared at him, her eyes never blinked with her steady and warm gaze. Her eyes were wide, she was shocked and surprised. He was doing anything and everything he could to protect her. Her. It was just unbelievable.

 _Why would someone want to help her?_

Her mind did not let go of the doubts she held for herself. She was nobody to the world, her presence never mattered, and her departure wouldn't either. But there he was, doing everything he could just to save her. Her eyes shone with the respect and appreciation, something that she has longed to feel. It completed her and it was quite a surprise that it came from a stranger and not from those she expected it from. It was all completely new to her, and the way it felt, the way it was affecting her, it was like a dream, maybe a nightmare. She could not simply differentiate between them. She was lost into herself.

"Ash!"

Ash quickly turned up and saw that Gary was trying to reach out to them, but the land sliding was making it difficult. He then moved back and prepared to jump for them, something that Ash noticed and figured out immediately.

"Gary! Don't!" Ash shouted back. "It's dangerous!"

"But I can't leave you!" Gary yelled back. "Just hang on! I am coming for you!"

"Don't be stupid, Gary!" Ash snapped back. "Just go! I will be good. Trust me!"

"I am not leaving you, Ketchum!" Gary yelled. Ash glared at the brunette. He knew what danger he was hanging into, but he did not want Gary to push himself into it as well. Gary senses the uneasiness coming from Ash and glanced back at him. "We are family! Family stick together, did you forget it?!" Gary shouted. He was trying to stay strong with his determination, however, his eyes soon started to drop into a concerned gaze.

 _Family sticks together._

Serena considered the words deeply.

 _Family stick together?_

She did not know why but she felt like laughing at the moment. Sarcasm filled her guts. That can't be true. It never has. And if people do, then why was her mother, her family was different?

"Don't be a stupid, Gary! I'll be fine!" Ash yelled, trying to convince Gary but seeing the look on Gary's face, he knew he wouldn't succeed. Ash then turned to Serena who hasn't torn her gaze from him yet. Using all his might he sent a jerk on his arm, to his hand and pulled Serena up as far as he could. She felt her body jerking upward and Ash's grip losing on her arm. All the sensitive feeling that was warming her, securing her just left and made feel hollow once again. Ash quickly grabbed her arm once again, this time being a little closer to her.

Never was she meant to someone, but what Ash was doing sparked a light of hope, hope that maybe, maybe she does have a value in the world. Maybe people do care after all? But her moment lived short when Serena noticed a boulder rolling towards them. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Even if she wanted to she couldn't say a single word. Her lips were sealed. Her throat was dry.

Serena's expression darkened and this caused Ash to raise his eyes in confusion. He couldn't' figure out the situation until he heard Gary.

"Watch out, Ash! It's a boulder!" Gary shouted. Ash looked at Gary and then in the direction he was pointing in. Indeed there was a boulder moving towards them and the size of it said it all. He could only pray that they would be safe. But his thoughts went unnoticed by the gods. They realized it when the huge boulder crashed into the big tree, unbalancing it. As the tree shook down, Ash and Serena went down with it. It was the first time either of them felt how it feels to weightless. It sent a weird, tingly sensation into their stomach. They would have considered trying to describe it, If only they weren't falling to their doom currently.


	3. Chapter 3 - Edited

Her bones felt like they were crushed. Her head felt like it was spinning as if she was about to lose her consciousness again. And as Serena tried to sit up, every inch of her body aching, she did not even expect it to be a bad dream. After taking that fall, she was certain nothing could go any worse.

Her vision was hazy, but she could make that beneath her was wet soil, surprisingly softer then she had expected. Perhaps that worked as cushion for her and reduced the impact of the fall? Nonetheless, the pain was still immense.

Serena tried to get on her feet, however, pain sharply rushed through her bones, and with a dry whimpering voice escaping her lips, she fell down again on her back.

Her mind raced at that moment and she realized how she ended up in this situation. She remembered wandering in the forest – a landslide and everything was blank the very next moment.

But there was a warning. And a boy.

 _Where did he go?_

Her eyes widened in shock almost immediately when she looked up again – not too far away she saw a body. A small yellow Pokemon seemed to be shaking him. And he was very familiar to her.

Her body moved, straightened up as she stood, but her knees were too weak to carry her and she nearly fell down. Somehow regaining her composure she moved towards him. Slowly but steadily, she somehow managed to walk to him.

Serena knelt next to the unconscious boy, watching him with tearful eyes. Her hands shook as she attempted to reach out for him. But the sight of the several cuts and bruises – blood still slowly dripping down from his forehead held her back. She was completely terrified.

Pikachu had sensed the presence of the young girl by then and he looked up. His ears had perked when she alerted him with the sound of her footsteps. The expression of distressing worry faded briefly and subconsciously, he gritted his teeth towards her as if warning her to stay away from Ash.

But the girl's expression soon made him change his demeanor. His ears lowered as he stared at her – surprised was an understatement to describe the state he was in. If he was certain – that he knew he was – the girl did not mean harm at all. Instead, she seemed more worried than he expected her to be. Although he did not let his guard down, he did not attempt to stop her either when she tried to reach out for him.

When her hand touched his cheek, cold blood was all she felt. Her breathing stopped. A lone tear rolled down her eye. Another one followed and no sooner she found herself crying – silently. Her finger traced over his cheek and stopped beneath his nose. He wasn't breathing.

For a moment she felt like her heart had stopped beating. He couldn't have died. He wasn't even _meant_ to die!

Her hands rushed for his hand which was holding her pink hat. She pressed her fingers on his wrist and waited. She could feel his pulse. He wasn't _dead_. Her hands moved to his chest, shaking him, trying to wake him up all the while maintaining grip on his hand. But the attempt was futile. She knew he was alive, but he was much more injured then she was.

He had pulled her close and tried to turn around as he held her, hoping to reduce the impact for her, but with heavy debris, a boulder and a tree trunk coming after them, they were tossed around like toys. He was the one to take most of the assault.

With her attempt failing Serena started losing her composure. Her hands stopped moving and she leaned forward – placing her head on his chest and biting her lips – as she cried her eyes out in the anxiety if the boy would even survive.

A loud sound of lightning roared throughout the forest. Still holding his hand close to her, she looked up. A moist breeze blew by and through her hair Serena saw dark rainy clouds moving forward. It was about to rain heavily. She looked down again at the raven haired boy.

If not for her, at least for him; she could not afford to give up.

* * *

"Ugh."

A small groan escaped his lips. His vision was hazy, but with his half opened eyes Ash tried to look around. The first thing that came into his vision was dark and rocky ceiling. His eyes furrowed – confusion shrouding him. But he regretted those small movements almost immediately when he felt a sharp pain; his forehead was hurting badly. He winced, his hand moved to his head where he was injured.

"Wha…" he whimpered, feeling dry blood clotted on his forehead. Slowly but steadily, he started regaining his senses. It wasn't just his head, his whole body was hurting. "What… happened?" He could not help but wonder, but his voice was barely above whisper.

The raven haired boy forced his way up in the sitting position. His endurance was far greater. The pain did not feel unbearable. It still hurt him, though.

"Where am I?" he said, looking around. It was a small cavity. The entrance was rather wide. When Ash looked outside, he saw a wide land covered with big, long tress. He was – no doubt – deeper in the forest than he was supposed to be.

A lightning roared in the sky. When he looked up he noticed that the sky was filled with dark clouds. But it took him a moment to realize that it was raining slowly.

Ash shook his head with a gentle motion and tried to get on his feet. His body did not hurt as much as he felt dizzy. With wobbling steps, he finally stood straight, his eyes staring at his own feet as he tried to keep his balance.

It was then he noticed a red cap lying on the ground at some distance. It was his trademark official league cap. He walked to it, his feet still wobbling, and knelt down to take it. As he started dusting it and arose again, his eyes finally went into a corner of the cavity and widened in surprise when he saw someone sitting there, arms wrapped around feet and curled up.

Everything rushed back into his head with a snap. He was falling down. He jumped after her to save her. But the situation was never in his control. He ended up falling to his doom and he… he was _alive_.

 _What about her, though?_

"Hey," he called, his feet leading him to her. She was already looking at her, but he could not be certain about her consciousness. She simply sat there like a lifeless body, her eye blankly staring at him.

He knelt in front of her and stared at her, her eyes did not even respond to his hand waving in front of her. Ash thought - his hand scratching his left cheek - _what happened to her?_ It was then he noticed bruises on her face, a long one on her left cheek. His hand rose and moved forward. But as soon as he placed his hand on her cheek, the girl suddenly responded, retorting back and wincing in pain.

The sudden movements unbalanced Ash who fell down on his back, his hands supporting him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," the raven haired boy apologized, could not help but prepare himself for a supposed scolding to come.

But it never came.

Instead, the girl stared back at him again. This time, however, her eyes did not seem as lifeless as before. Her mouth opened agape, and with her eyes on him and such an expression, he could swear she was acting like she had seen a ghost.

"Yo-You are…" A whisper came out. Ash could not help but stare at her in confusion while he tried to sit up again. "Bu-But I saw you… I… I thought you…" But she never finished.

He knew what she meant to say. But he could not grasp it. She was in such condition because of that?

"I thought you were going to die and…"

And the girl broke, her words weren't loud but she sounded like she was crying, almost. Before Ash could form words to respond with, he was met with a surprise when the girl moved forward and wrapped herself around him, her eyes swelling up with tears as she cried her heart out while burying herself in his chest.

She was _crying._

And he could do nothing but fell back in surprise. His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. Even if he wanted to, he could not respond back. There was just something about her. And then there was her smell, surprisingly so good even now, intoxicating him. He felt like his body had gone numb.

It took him some moment to regain his composure, but he managed to respond somehow.

His hands moved around her, holding her arms, but instead of pulling her closer he dethatched himself from her; the whimpering sound from the girl telling him how much she wanted to continue like that. But her weight was too much for him to handle and in such position – he knew he would have found himself on the ground in no time and head smacked against the rough surface.

But he was also surprised from her sudden movement, he wouldn't deny that.

"You will actually strangle me to death," he whispered, his voice low and heavy as if she was really strangling him with that embrace. It broke her frown and a quite laughter filled the small cavity. Serena wiped tears off her eyes and tried not to laugh further, but a small smile stayed. When she looked up at him again, he smiled a small toothy grin. "Are you alright?"

Serena nodded, still rubbing her teary eyes like a child would do. She finally calmed herself and sniffed, her eyes completely stopping at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

Ash could swear it felt like he was listening to child at a moment rather a teenage girl.

"Yeah. A bit dizzy but I'm alright," Ash replied, rotating his arms to convince her. "When you have a whole lotta troublemaker at home, it takes more than just a landslide to knock me out." He chuckled at his own words while Serena tilted her head in confusion. She failed to grasp the situation and contrary to him, she knew she wouldn't have made it down safe without him. She was indebted to him.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered to him. When Ash looked at her, she averted her eyes and stared at the ground. "But you did not have to risk your life," she added in a smaller voice.

"Don't mention it," he responded almost immediately, contrary to her his voice was loud and cheery. "It wasn't really a big deal."

"But it was," Serena retorted, a little louder this time. "I don't even know what I would have done if you would have…" Ash's cheery expression dropped when she paused and when he noticed her he saw her eyes swelling up again. She was _indeed_ taking it badly. Realizing her own words, Serena once again looked away from him, shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She breathed in, her body shivering along with it. "No one else would have done that anyway," she added.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, his finger rising as if he was about to point out something, but then he stopped. His mouth closed and his hand dropped in his lap. His eyes diverted from her as well and he looked outside just to notice that it was raining heavily now.

"How long has it been?" he wondered. "They would be worried." There was a brief silence between the two as Ash stared at the rain outside and Serena looked back at Ash. And then he suddenly spoke, "I need to go."

Serena was certain that she did not know the raven haired boy at all. It was even the first time they had met.

 _Then why do those words hurt?_

In her anxiety, the thought of him leaving never came to her mind. But now thinking about it, the possibility was like a heart attack to her. For some reasons, she did not want him to go; to abandon her, again. But before she could respond Ash was already on his feet and walking out. He stopped by the entrance of the cave and stared high in the sky. His hair moved along with the breeze.

He turned around and looked at her, and in the darkness of the cave and the brightness behind him, Serena could only stare wide eyed at his silhouette. His hand moved towards her, like _his_ would. Even in the darkness she knew he was smiling, like _he_ would. And it was now that she realized, he felt so alike _him._

The thought of _him_ leaving her could never cross her mind.

"You wanna come along? What do you say?" he said, a cheeky grin coming over. And as Serena stared at him, she could not help but felt her face burning up. She looked down at her lap.

But he was _cute_ too.

The offer was too good to ignore. And she wouldn't let _him_ abandon her again. So forcing her feet to move, Serena stood. Her feet moved forward and led her to him. Her hand moved forward, too. With his hand still open to her, she could not hold herself back and slowly slip her hand into his. It was a lot softer than _his_ , but warm nonetheless.

Ash slowly pulled her closer as she finally stood next to him. He let her hand go and wore his cap again. "I guess it is time to go then," he said. Serena could not help but look at him, looking him in the same light as she used to watch _him_ in. A sense of respect for him developed in her chest. A sense of déjà vu hit her.

However, that moment broke immediately when lightning roared loudly in the sky and the downpour fastened. It wasn't just raining heavy now, but it felt like a storm has hit around the corner.

"Or maybe they can wait."

The look of disappointment that come over his face was too catchy to ignore and Serena could not help but giggle softly, sounding heartedly for the first time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you see him?" Gary asked worriedly.

"He's not here"

"Cannot see him around"

"Nope"

The mixed answers came from all the directions and it made Gary even more worried. Normally, Gary would never worry for Ash but adding the fact that not he was just his friend but he saw him going down in his doom, Gary couldn't help but worry badly about him. He had a chance and he could have saved him. But he did not. He knew Ash would have jumped for him but he did not. Perhaps it was fear but he was too stubborn to accept it.

"Damn it!" Gary mumbled in frustration. "Why he has to be so stubborn!"

"Don't take it too hard, Gary. It wasn't your fault," Ritchie said, trying to calm down his friend. But his words did the work near to void. Gary wasn't feeling any better and he would not until he would see Ash safe and sound.

"I just don't get it, Ritchie," Gary said out of blue. "Why he had to go after that girl at all?" Gary said, remembering the girl that Ash followed. It was the same girl he jumped after to protect her, but he couldn't be lucky all the time, could he? Ritchie didn't respond but eyed his friend in concern. He wanted to come up in defense for Ash but he could not, knowing that it would not make things any better. And he knew he did not need to answer either. Gary was taking the thing too hard than others, but again you don't see your friend falling to their death every often.

There was something about Ash that had still kept the spark of hope alive in them. 'Never give up till the end,' that was Ash's motto. He born with that, he grew up with that and he lived with that. Maybe that's the reason nobody had given up on Ash yet. Not the mere thought had occurred to them at all.

The group right now was at the scene of that horrible accident that almost left Gary stunned. When the rain died down everybody decided to go and look for him. Gary stared down the same spot where he had last seen Ash. The tree was still rooted in the group in its all might. Gary could still picture Ash in the same situation, holding on the root that was coming out of the ground. It was thick and strong, so that was clever of Ash to hold up on it. However, adding the fact that Ash was holding on that girl as well, not letting her go like his life depends upon her. That picture got him carried away.

"Just be safe, Ash," Gary said.

* * *

"Do you think this is the way?" Serena asked nervously. It's not that she didn't trust Ash, but she couldn't trust his mapping skill. In past hour or so she had witnessed him leading both of them to several dead ends. Serena had to remind him of some basic facts over and over again that Ash was ignoring from a while. She even asked him to let her lead them out. Maybe it was his ego or his passion to lead them, specifically her to safety that he did not want her to take over. And she was appreciated for that. Nobody has ever thought this much about her.

"Nope," Ash responded and hooked his arm in a long and strong vine that was coming down from a very high steeped slope. He pulled his arm several times until he was satisfied that it was safe for them to climb up. "But we will never know till we check it out," Ash said and then turned to look at her. "We gotta give it a try. Maybe, just maybe this is the way out"

Serena looked up at the slope and grew more concern. It was long, really long and steep as well. It even seemed to be slippery. She doubted that they could make it to the top at all. Ash read her facial expressions with ease and smiled.

"Here," Ash held on her wrist and pulled her towards him. She was easily tugged in his direction and looked at him with confused expression. Ash handed over the vine to Serena and smiled. "You should go first," he said.

"M-me?" Serena stammered nervously.

"Yes"

"But it seems too dangerous. What if I fell down?" Serena replied in a panic voice. She did not notice how weird it sounds that earlier this day she was preparing to end her life and now she was afraid of the fall. That was the effect Ash had left on her in just some hours.

Ash placed his hands around her arms and gave them a long, gentle and reassuring squeeze. "Take a long breath and relax," Ash said. Serena however didn't do the same. She was still confused why Ash was sending her first. Ash sighed and then looked back at her. He placed his hand over her head and slowly slide down, closing her eyes in process. "Now, relax and take a long breath," Ash said. Serena obeyed without a word. Ash smiled and then slowly turned her around as her back faced his front. He stood behind her and held her hands from behind. He then led them to vine and forced her to hold them.

The moment those vines came in contact with her hands her eyes jerked open and she tried to step back, only to bump into Ash's chest. She looked back and couldn't help but blush and her cheeks flushed a little pink, realizing how close they were. Something about Ash was really attractive to her. She stared back in front in order to hide her blush. Ash didn't notice and that's the only thing that relaxed her at the moment.

"Don't worry, Serena," Ash said and forced her hands back to the vine. "I'll be right behind you. I won't let you fall, again," Ash said, adding a little humor in the last part. Serena smiled in appreciation. She relaxed against him and let him do his work. When her hands finally clamped on the vine Ash let her go. "Alright, start climbing up, one step at a time," Ash explained.

Serena hesitated a bit at first but obeyed him nonetheless. There was no reason for her to not trust him.

"There you go. See, was that so bad?" Ash commented when Serena had managed to climb up around few inches. Taking it as his hint, Ash held the vine tight and started climbing up. However, instead of taking the small steps Ash made quick hops and within the matter of seconds ended up right behind Serena. The sudden force that jerked the vine a little send some force in Serena's body as well and she curiously looked down. Ash was right behind her.

Ash somehow felt her looking down at her. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled softly and then turned back, slowly climbing up the vine. Ash was following her, trying to keep his balance while looking after Serena as well. As Serena assumed before indeed the slope was slippery. She once accidently stepped on a rock. The rock was pulled out of its place and Serena lost her balance with it. Her legs wobbled and she found herself hanging on the vine. She kept her grip tight on the vine so to not fell down.

"You okay, Serena?" Ash asked in concern.

Serena looked down. She knew that if she would have stared down at the ground that was feet below her legs, she would have lost her consciousness by now. But instead, what came first in her vision was the concern look of Ash. It was genuine and Serena knew that. She just knew.

"Y-Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," Serena respond with hesitation. Her fast breathing started to slow down. She held the vines even tighter and reminded herself that Ash believed in her. He was with her, he said that himself. There was no reason to worry. If he was there for her, Serena knew she was in safe hands. She knew that Ash would never let the world touch her, harm her. He would keep her safe not matter what. She believed in him. She trusted him.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked once again, obviously he wasn't convinced.

Serena sighed deeply. "Yeah Ash, I just lost my grip, that's all," Serena said, a little confidently this time. She then placed her feet back on the sloppy wall and started climbing up, making sure not to place her foot on any other wet and slippery rock.

They keep climbed for what seems to be hours but literally would have taken around fifteen minutes. When Serena placed her hand on the ground, she quickly pulled herself up and then sat down on the cliff. Soon after, Ash climbed up from there as well. When he finally resurfaced, he extended his arms wide and then looked back at Serena who was breathing sighs of relief that they finally made it up to the top.

"You seem quiet better now," Ash said with a toothy grin.

Serena looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Yeah," she just nodded. Honestly, she had many things to say to him right now but she couldn't let them out. She couldn't form the right words to express how amazing she was truly feeling right now, to have Ash by her side. The only regret she had was that she couldn't tell Ash about it.

Ash extended his arm towards her and offered her up. She gladly took it and Ash pulled up with a quick tug. Feeling too week after climbing up, Serena lost her balance immediately and ended up falling against Ash. Her hands rested down his both shoulders and her head past his right shoulder, almost in a hug like condition. Ash's hands were around her arms, holding her in a tight and firm grip. She didn't want it to end but she was too surprised to understand why she did it. But she felt very disappointed when she finally pulled back. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at him. A small blush crept over her cheeks and despite her millions try, she couldn't hide it at all.

"I think we should continue or we won't make it to the camp site until the dusk," Ash said, breaking her trance. Serena suddenly snapped and blinked, trying to understand what just happened but Ash just loosen his grip around her and walked past her, her arms slowly sliding out of his hand. Serena stared at him and then at her arm. When his hand finally let go her completely, all the hollow feelings from before started to return. She felt depressed, abandoned. The worst part, it was because of Ash this time. She just couldn't understand what just happened.

Ash would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling awkward. Maybe not embarrassing but this has to be the most awkward moment of his life so far. When Ash offered her his hand, it was an innocent effort to help her but when he pulled her, she fell against him. A weird feeling started running down his spine when her hot breaths countered his ear. He felt his body tensing up and a burning sensational feeling fulfilling a spot in his heart that he never knew existed.

But he felt wrong, to feel this way about Serena. He had just met her and he was already thinking about her this way. She was a nice girl and a friendly material. But the way he thought about her, he was afraid that it would affect their growing relationship.

Serena shook her head and forced a fake smile and followed Ash. But she knew she was feeling really disappointed in Ash that he left her that way. She felt horrible all inside, the way she was used to feel by now. She hated feeling it and therefore she hated herself and her life, for being so miserable to her. As she walked, Serena griped her hands on the straps of her bag and stared down on the ground. Her mind was racing wildly. She had many questions in her head seeking answers but she couldn't satisfy them all. She wanted to know why Ash left her heart all alone. Did not he know how much that hurt her, more than anything else? She considered him close, very close. He was the first person ever she considered her everything. He was her first true friend, a friend that she could count on whenever she would want to; someone who would never let her go and keep her safe from the world; someone that she could completely trust with everything, including her life.

Her constant gaze on the ground didn't let her see where she was going and she bumped into Ash. She retaliated back but then noticed Ash looking at her awkwardly. Was he thinking she was stupid or was that just a concerned look? She did not know. However, when Ash did not start walking again she grew curious.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked in a whispered like sound.

Ash smiled brightly in response and pointed in a direction. Serena followed his point and noticed few people. There were around five people. There were two girls, a brunette with a green bandana wrapped over her head and a blunette girl wearing a cute white dress. Her hairs were covered under a hat that she found a little baggy from distance. Next to them was brunette boy wearing a pair of shirt and pant that were green and blue in shades. He also had a cap and on noticing carefully she found him quiet similar to Ash. There was blonde boy next to him who seemed to be lecturing the blunette girl, that's what she assumed and tilted her head in confusion. The last person her eyes spotted was quiet familiar. She took a moment or two but remembered him as the boy she saw with Ash earlier that day, when Ash was trying to warn her.

"Are these-?"

"Yup," Ash answered before Serena could complete. Serena looked at him for a brief moment before turning back to all of them. Ash then turned back to Serena and held her hand. "Let's go. I think I managed to piss off them all," Ash said and dragged Serena along. She didn't complain but the jerk it sent in her body was pretty harsh for her.

Ash kept running towards the group of teenagers while dragging Serena with him. When he was in the range he started shouting to gain their attention. They first didn't seem to notice but after several shouts they did listen and turned in their direction. A wide smile plastered on their faces as they all ran towards them. Serena found herself growing nervous as the distance between her and the group was decreasing dramatically fast. Even if she found Ash really nice and could assume his friends as nice as he was, she was still nervous. Her past with new or old peoples had never been a good memory. There was always someone to ruin her every moment, to depress her. Those small moments added up one after another and transformed into very big wound in her heart that emotionally hurt her, depressed her. Her grip around Ash's hand started to lose but she couldn't get her hand free as Ash had a really tight grip around her hand.

Ash was almost in front of them now, everyone seemed too happy to see him safe and sound. However, something happened the next moment that took everyone, including Serena off the guard.

"Hey man w-"

Before Ash could complete he was cut short and shoved back very harshly. His grip around Serena's hand completely lost and her hand slipped out. Ash took several steps back before gaining his attention back and Serena looked at him worriedly.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

Serena expected it to be Ash, enraged for how he was being treated because she would have reacted the same way. But to her great surprise, it wasn't him. She turned to the occupant of that voice and saw the spiky headed boy glaring at Ash. It was so intense that it could kill someone. Serena shivered a bit.

When Ash regained his balance he looked up at Gary in surprise and shock as his smile turned into frown and then into an angered look. But before he could begin he was pushed back once more by Gary.

"What were you thinking, huh?! Always playing hero. Did you know how dangerous that was?! What would I've said to your mom if you wouldn't have return?! That was so irresponsible and stupid thing you have done. You always do this! DO you like dying or something! Do you know how much you made everyone worried?! Huh? Why are you silent Ashy boy?! Someone got your tongue? You really-" Gary raised a fist and punched straight on Ash's face.

Everyone gasped as Ash stumbled back. But before he could recover from what seemed to be a completely unexpected move from Gary, Gay charged for another.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ritchie pulled Gary and shoved him back. Gary was barely affected by that and charged on Ritchie this time. However, Barry came up from behind and held him tight, pulling him along with himself. "Cool down! Go, walk it off!" Ritchie shouted rather angrily on Gary. He then turned around and saw Ash glaring at Gary and charging at him to make things even but Ritchie hold him and stood like a wall. "Don't you dare!" he said in a loud voice.

"But he started-"

"I said don't you dare!" Ritchie said in even louder voice.

"Damn it!" Ash spat angrily and shoved Ritchie away. "Whose side you're one, huh?!" Ash yelled and then about to spat something else as well but he was lost for words. He looked around and frustratingly shook his head. "Just…Just forget it!" Ash said and then walked back, facing his back to everyone.

Serena was awestruck, but not in the way she should be. The Ash she met earlier today was completely different. He was kind, gentle, friendly and cared for others. The Ash right now was an angered wild beast that was losing his cool very quickly. It was so, un-Ash. But Serena wouldn't blame Ash for that. Ash said he had the greatest friends in the history but the way that spiky headed boy reacted took the cake. Ash was completely off the fault in this one and it was that spiky headed boy who charged on Ash first. Ash deserved to make things even instead of being pulled away in the fight. Serena then turned to the other boy who was trying to stop the fight. Ritchie wasn't seemed to be angered anymore. He was frustrated but the angry look he was showing was faked and she could tell that

"Just great…" Serena heard Ash whispering in frustration and a little pain. She wanted to help him, for what he had done for her. She took a step but stopped dead in the track when the other two girls rushed to Ash.

"Barry, take care of him," Ritchie said one final time. Serena turned in the direction he spoke and saw the blonde boy nodding and then rushing after that spiky headed boy who was walking away.

Serena then finally turned to Ash again. She noticed that the two girls were looking at him with concern. The brunette touched his cheek, seemed to be inspecting something on his face. The next moment, when the brunette stepped aside, the blunette girl wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and buried her head on his shoulder.

Something ran through her that she wasn't much familiar with when she saw the sight. There was something about the blunette girl hugging Ash that made Serena feeling weird. She never felt jealous in her whole life before and now when she did, she felt horrible. She bit her bottom lip and her stare lowered in a soft gaze. She knew that it was meant to be a friendly gesture and that the blunette girl did that because she was concerned for Ash, but Serena wanted to be the girl to be in Ash's arms and not anyone else.

The thought just slipped in her mind and she didn't even realize it. She then noticed the brunette boy, who stopped the fight before, patting Ash's shoulder and giving him a weak smile of reassurance. The smile spoke everything that was needed to. Even Serena understood that. The contact both the boys just made was something unnoticeable for Serena. They seemed to be so close and it made her wonder whether it was even possible when she compared herself with Ash.

Nobody in the group had noticed Serena yet but it was just the matter of time when someone would do. Just the moment later the brunette haired girl noticed Serena and then said something that Serena couldn't listen to as she was still lost in her own world.

"That? A new friend that I made today," Ash said and then rushed to Serena's side. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and then grinned. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my new friend, Serena," Ash said. Couldn't understand at first Serena raised her eyebrows but her eyes widened when she did understand. Ash was introducing her to his friends.

"The girl you dived for?" the blunette girl said and Serena narrowed her eyes a little on the reference. Her sentence was innocent but her tone was saying everything Serena needed to know.

"Yeah," Ash then turned to Serena and stood between her and the rests. "This is Serena," Ash said to everyone as he pointed at Serena. He then turned to his other friends. "This is Ritchie, Dawn and May," Ash said pointing respectively at the brunette boy, the blunette girl and the brunette girl.

"Hey," Ritchie just raised his hand for a small wave and smiled.

"You still didn't answer my question, Ash," Dawn placed her hands on hips and stared at Ash as she spoke. But Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance which caused Dawn to turn to Serena instead. "Were you the girl he dived for?" she asked.

Serena grew nervous.

"Don't mind her," May interrupted, helping Serena just in the moment she needed. Serena looked at her instead and her eyes went to normal. The aura that surrounds her seems too friendly to resist. And even if that wasn't, Serena knew that if they were Ash's friends then they had to be the best persons ever. May offered her hand and grabbed Serena's hand before she could respond. "It's nice to meet you," May said, shaking Serena's hands eagerly.

"H-Hi," Serena responded sheepishly.

"Hmm? A shy one," Dawn commented and giggled at which caused Serena to raise her eyes at her. Ash narrowed his eyes at her. Just what she was talking about?

"Would you stop that?" Ash said in complaining tone.

"Nope," Dawn giggled more.

"Aww, that ain't fair!" Ash snarled frustratingly.

"Just let him relax, Dawn!" May hissed at Dawn who shut her mouth up immediately but was struggling with her laughter. "He has just returned," she added. She then grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her away. Ritchie just chuckled at them, who have been watching the scene from sidelines. He then turned to Ash.

"You feeling alright, pal?" Ritchie asked and patted his shoulder again.

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

Ritchie nodded as well. 'Hmm, that's a relief. Now come on, I don't wanna ruin rest of the day, spending time standing here," Ritchie said and then turned to Serena. "Ash's friends are always welcome and so are you to join us, Serena," Ritchie said and then walked away, giving a last look to Ash.

Serena just stood stunned. She was just asked by Ash's friends to join them. It was like a dream for her. Serena held her hand together, close to her heart and nervously fiddled them. Ash noticed her and shook her. Serena looked at him.

"You are coming, aren't you? You said yourself you before," Ash said, his voice had a request in it and even if she wanted to, she couldn't ignore it. Pushing her nervousness aside she forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, of course, I would love to" she said. Ash smiled brightly.

"Awesome," he exclaimed childishly which caused Serena to giggle. Ash then grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the campsite.

Serena couldn't help but smile all the way knowing that her life was taking a huge turn today. She met Ash, befriended Ash and now she was invited by him to join the group for their camping. She wondered whether she would be able to convince Ash to let her join his life, to be a permanent part of it, to live to along with him as one. However, for know she knew she was enjoying it.

* * *

 **Here you go with another chapter. The story is running slowly in the pace I wanted and keeping up with my schedule. My plan is to finish this story by the end of this year. 'The Series' is running good so far as well. "Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The Beginning" was having a little tough time but I finally managed to figure out the whole plot and now it would a lot easier for me write and a lot early updates as well. Also, I would like you to vote in the poll on my profile, "Weather or not should I do The Mega Evolution saga. It would run parallel to the current story but would not affect it in any way. The star is going to be Alain instead of Ash."**

 **Note:** Special news. I realized that doing a high school fan fiction is not my thing but I don't want to let it open out there. If anyone is interested in a collaboration on "Amourshipping: Is This Love?", please PM me.

 **Now that I'm done with my words, I would like to hear your words on the story so far. Please, please make sure to leave a review. They mean a lot to me and comparing to how many readers and supporters it have, I wonder why very less people review it. Special thanks to those who are supporting this , and me as well.**

 **Till the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Serena looked around, taking in the sight of the most wonderful group of friends ever. The brunette boy, who introduced himself as Ritchie was sitting next to the blonde boy, chatting, who was later introduced to her as Barry, from Sinnoh region. Next to them was the blunette girl, Dawn, seemed to be suffering from boredom because she had been sent away by May as she could not control herself from teasing Ash, for some reasons. Like Barry, she was also from Sinnoh. Then there was May, treating her injuries so she would not catch any infection.

"Ouch!" Serena winced and pulled her arm back. May looked up at her, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," May apologized.

Serena nodded in understanding and let May continue her job. She once again looked around, this time noticing Ash and Gary sitting next to each other, talking. It seemed weird, they were about to rip each other's head a while ago and now they were talking like nothing had happened. Curiosity squeaked inside her and she turned to May.

"May? What is up with them?" Serena asked, pointing at Ash and Gary.

"Who?" May asked, then looked back where Serena was pointing at. She turned back to Serena and continued with a smile. "Those two are best buddies since their childhood. They grew up together. Gary was really frustrated and depressed on the thought of losing Ash, when he could save him. He couldn't stop ranting about him all the time since we found you two and that…well…it is quite obvious that he did that because he cared for him. They both do," May finished.

"Oh," Serena mumbled and turned back to the Pallet Teens. _So did she misunderstand Gary?_ She stared at both, more specifically Ash. What would he have think of her if she would have lost control of her temper back then? The mere though made her shudder.

"There, all set," May said, breaking her out of her trance. Serena looked at her and then down at her injuries. They were all covered nicely with bandages. She looked back at May and flashed a grateful smile.

"Thanks," Serena said.

"Oh, that's no problem. Just make sure not to force them open. If you let them be for few days, they will heal back itself in no time," May said. Serena simply nodded in response. May turned to everyone and then looked up in the sky. After the brief rainstorm the sky was clear now. The surrounding was filled with the chirps of flying and bug Pokémon. The sky was turning orange and the clouds reflecting it, were looking absolutely beautiful. She quickly turned back to everyone. "Don't you think we should light up the fire now?"

May's words broke everyone off their conversations and they looked at her. They all noticed the weather around and the time of the day. Obviously it was getting pretty late now.

"I think you are right," Ritchie said, standing up. "Alright everyone, let's do it!"

"Yeah!" everyone, save Serena, exclaimed loudly and pumped fist high in air.

"Oh no, not you, Ash. You are still injured and it won't be good for you to mess with them further," May said, much in scolding tone.

"Aww, come one," Ash groaned in protest, standing up. "I'm just fine!"

"No you are not!" Gary exclaimed, standing up to his eye level. "You and Serena are not going to do anything at all. Just sit and relax, understand?" Gary said, pointing in the direction where Serena was sitting on a log of broken tree. When Serena heard herself being mentioned, she couldn't help but wonder why Gary was mentioning her like they were friends. Ash growled under his breath before walking towards Serena.

"Hi," Serena said cheerfully when Ash sat next to her.

"Hey," Ash mumbled in response, not much in mood.

"Umm," Serena wanted to say something but his quiet voice dropped down her own mood. However, she wasn't ready to give in yet. "I think they are right about it, Ash," Serena said.

Ash was about to protest again but then stopped and sighed instead. "I think you are right," Ash said. "But I don't want to sit here and do nothing," he complained.

"You can talk to me," Serena replied immediately but then shut her mouth tight. Ash looked away from her, seemed to be considering her suggestion. "I-I mean, it will be better than doing nothing, right?"

"Hmm, yeah, maybe," Ash said thoughtfully. Finally, he turned toward her and smiled. "I think it would do," he added. Serena let out a heavy sigh of relief. For a moment she thought she had made fool of herself. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

Serena shook her head. "I don't really know," she paused and thought about her next words. "I think I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," she added.

"Alright," Ash responded, a little bit surprised from her confession. The two sat in silence for a while, nothing was there one could say to other. They just watch the others working to light up the fire. Gary and Ritchie were supplying the woods while Barry was helping girls to arrange them properly to light them up later. Serena had her eyes glued on them. She was observing them very, very carefully. From how easily they team up, she wondered they were all long time best friends.

"You know Ash, you have some amazing friends," Serena said out of blue.

Ash looked at her, her eyes never leaving them. He turned to his friends and then smiled. "Yeah, that's true," Ash said. "Would you believe that they have met just today?"

"Today? No way!" Serena exclaimed, surprised.

Ash chuckled on her reaction and looked at everyone. "Yeah. They had met today. We decided it would be good to gather around and be together. You know, everyone have some impressive background here. We all have mentioned each other to everyone once in a while so it was no surprise that they are getting along very well," Ash said and turned to her, catching her staring at him constantly. "Believe me. You will get along with them pretty quickly."

Serena turned away and merely nodded. She hoped that she would.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Serena turned to Ash, confused.

"Tell me about your friends," Ash said, demandingly.

"I uh-" Serena was immediately left speechless. As much as she was trying to avoid eye contact with Ash, his constant gaze was shooting daggers right into her heart. And they were pretty painful. Oh, how badly she wanted to ignore it. Her demeanor dropped and she glanced down at her feet, sadly. Thinking about her friends was like thinking about nothing. When did she have someone she could consider as a friend? There was none. She felt so horrible all inside; her eyes nearly glistened with tears…

Ash noticed the changes in her and his own expression dropped down. "Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked, concerned. But when she didn't respond he continued, "I...uh," but he couldn't find words himself, to console his new friend.

But then there was Ash.

Her lips crept up slowly into a soft smile. That was the effect he had left on her. Just his mere mention brought a smile on her face. Serena sniffed before wiping her eyes off and looking at him, smiling. "Yes. Yes I do have a friend, and he is the most amazing person too, if you ask me."

"Uh," Ash was about to say something when something caused him to stop. For some reasons he felt like he knew whom that reference was directed towards. However, he felt like it was impossible. He had a good idea that Serena brought that up recently, nearly lying to him, nearly. Her change in expression told him everything. He knew she was hiding something from him. And just as he was thinking, he slowly looked away, and his eyes landed on her red bag that was between their feet. There was a side pocket where he noticed a pink tablet. There was crimson ribbon like design over it and a slight crack. Probably because of the fall. "What's that?" Ash asked, pointing at it.

Serena followed his gaze and noticed that he was pointing at her tablet. "That?" she said and reached out for it. She looked at it briefly before giving it to him. Ash took it and looked around, noticing the crack over it briefly.

"It seems damaged," Ash said.

"Hmm, maybe. Let me see," Serena said, taking it away from him. She opened it, revealing two screens on the either sides of it. She pressed the button on the centre bottom. Both the screens lit up and flashed brightly. When it faded, one of the screen, on the right side was showing the regional map of Hoenn and a red blimp on it. Ash observed it carefully and concluded that it was working as a GPS. He then looked at the second screen. It more seemed like the home screen. "It's working," Serena spoke.

Ash didn't reply immediately. He looked at the screen instead, noticing the notification bar popping out and flashing a message. From what he was seeing, it was from 'Mom'. Serena's mother? "I think you have a message," Ash said.

Serena quickly looked down and saw what Ash was talking about. Indeed there was a notification showing a message from her mother. As much as she hated it, she truly wanted to open and read it. But knowing the situation she knew it wasn't a good idea with Ash by her side. Plus, she had already left her old world behind. Why would she care for something, or someone who never cared for her? With the thought, she slid it away immediately to delete it later without reading it, satisfied with her deed.

"Whom it was from?" Ash asked, curious.

"It was no one important," Serena responded. Ash would be lying if he said he didn't feel sarcasm into it. And wasn't it from her mother? Then why did she lie? However, before he could ask further the two were interrupted by Gary who showed up from behind, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"What's up? What are you two talking about?" Gary asked. Ash shook him off playfully, clearly seemed to be enjoying his company. However, same could not be said about Serena. She might not hate his company but she wasn't comfortable with his arm around her neck. "Alright, come on you two," Gary said, letting the two go and quickly disappeared.

Serena let out a huge sigh of relief and looked up at Ash. "Hey, let's go," Ash said.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Serena hesitantly nodded when Ash grabbed his arm and dragged her along.

* * *

 **So it has been a while since I've updated. I apologize for that. I've been busy with my studies recently and it didn't give me enough time to write. Also, I regret to inform you that this might be the last update for a while. If I get some time for one more chapter, which will came out in next month if it happens, and then I'll see you straight in April, 2017. The reason is that I need to give my full focus on my studies now. I expect you not to give up on this or either of my stories.**

 **As for the chapter, if you think that the chapter was pretty short, it is because for what I've planned next should be in a separate chapter. I personally think I could have done better with it, but for reason I couldn't.**

 **Leave a review for it.**

 **I'll see you next month, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash narrowed his eyes as he looked at everyone, side by side, eyeing everyone with a glare, more specifically Dawn who was barely controlling her giggles. He knew he should have been careful making decision to agree when Dawn suggested playing 'Truth and Dare' some time ago. He had been comfortable all the evening, but he had a feeling fumbling in his stomach, warning him that something was about to happen. He considered it as well, but he never thought that it might be so embarrassing.

"So," Dawn mumbled, but in the silence her voice could be easily heard. Ash's eyes narrowed further on realizing where it was going. The stupid grin plastered on Gary's face was only confirming his suspicion. He should have known that these two, when together, were the biggest threat to him. Everyone seemed to be curious, save him and his biggest enemies, but Ash was having a feeling that they were all together in it. "Ash," Dawn continued after a long dramatic pause. Ash nearly winced from her sound. Dawn looked at Serena for a brief time, earning a curious glance from her as well. She finally turned back to Ash and decided to end the suspense. "What's going on between you two?"

If it was physically possible, Ash's face would have burst by now, that's how red he had gotten. However, it was still needed a confirmation that weather it was from embarrassment or anger. But in Serena's case, it was purely embarrassment. Her face flushed deep crimson and she looked down in her lap, fiddling with her fingers while ignoring the curious glances from others. If it was still her first time with the group, she might have exploded, maybe have taken some stupid steps, but since she had gotten to know them in last six days of their weekend out, where she had been an uninvited guest, yet they accepted her in gladly, she knew that these people were harmless. However, she didn't know they can be such pain as well.

Ash opened his mouth to protest, but he was immediately interrupted by Gary.

"And…Don't you dare denying it," Gary said, his eyes were filled with joy, joy of messing with Ash's head. He stood up from his position and started walking behind everyone in circle. "We all here know that you guys are up to something," Gary paused and stopped right behind Serena. "Right Serena?" he asked, leaning down towards her. Serena nearly winced. Despite her best, she knew she could not deny it. She knew she does feels strong for him. But she didn't know why they brought Ash in it. They can mess with her alone. Ash didn't have to be invited. Still, she couldn't gather enough courage to admit it.

"What are you talking about? It is obvious nothing is going on between us," Ash responded. Gary continued on his path and soon ended up behind Ash. He leaned down on him and placed his ankles on his shoulders and his own face in his hand.

"Oh, but I think I doubt it," he said. His mocking voice was frustrating Ash greatly and he was barely keeping his cool anymore.

"And it says the guy who keeps chasing random girls?" Ash questioned, trying to get back into the game. Little did he know that he was never in the game at the first place.

"At least, I do admit it, unlike you…" Gary gave a dramatic pause and Ash was bracing himself for what was coming next. He dare say that and he was going to pay a great deal! "Ashykins."

 _That did it!_

Leaping back and hoping over Gary wildly, Ash shouted back, "Gary!" and nearly startled down on the ground when Gary moved out of his way. Everyone saves Serena, burst into laughter and Ash flushed red from both anger and embarrassment. It was obvious this time. When Ash looked up at him, his eyes were completely filled with rage and Gary's mocking glances were forcing him over the edge. "Get back here!" and with that he launched himself after Gary who quickly rushed around the other side of group circle. Ash chased him around and Gary quickly moved around, never taking his eyes off of Ash.

"Oh, come on, Ash," Gary said, playfully and mockingly. "You know there is something," Gary added and immediately ran in opposite direction when Ash changed his direction. He quickly stopped behind May and placed his hands on her shoulders for support, breathing fast. Ash placed his hands right on Serena's shoulders, completely unaware of it. "Look at yourself," Gary added with a smirk. He was a little confused at first but when he looked down, he noticed an embarrass Serena.

"Damn it! Gary!" Ash shouted and once again charged behind him.

"Admit it Ash," Gary said and everyone just couldn't stop their laughter on their silly antics. "Alright, alright, wait a minute," Gary said, stopping behind Dawn, his hands on his waist as he breathe hard and fast, recovering. Ash also stopped, right behind Barry this time. Ash was still surprised why he stopped when Gary said that but couldn't stop when Gary added, "I think I know what it is. It's Stockholm syndrome, Ash. You know, a common problem with few guys who, once gets attached to a girl, they just couldn't let them go."

"Just shut up!" Ash roared and jumped over Barry, who nearly saved himself from the hit by ducking down, all the while laughing over and over again. Ash jumped over the fire and then over Dawn, who shrieked in complain.

Knowing that there was no way running in circle, Gary ran towards forest instead while Ash was following right behind him. He stopped by a tree and used it as a barrier. Whenever Ash would try to catch him he would run to the other side and towards another tree, repeating the cycle over and over again, until Ash managed to grab a hold of his jacket and pulled him back.

The group nearly cried laughing so hard, except for Serena. She had calmed down by now, however, Gary's words left some thoughts for her to consider. Was he true about Stockholm syndrome? Or was it another of his way to piss Ash off? She wished the former was true.

* * *

Ash's eyes were constantly traveling from one person to another. However, his mind was set on just one. Whenever he eyed her, he made sure to notice her reaction. And she seemed…happy. A feeling that he found missing throughout this weekend. Or maybe he failed to notice it before. But he knew, since day one it had been growing dramatically. And it was a big deal for him. How could a girl like Serena be sad before? She seemed to be the perfect being, if asked him.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Gary asked, tapping on his shoulder lightly.

Ash sighed and looked down at his feet, then turned towards Gary, who was standing next to him by a tree. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied, but was unsure himself. Despite catching his lie, Gary decided to go with it and nodded. He looked at Serena as well and then turned towards Ash, who was staring down at his own feet.

"Thinking about her, eh?" Gary questioned. Ash wanted to protest badly, but he knew it was true. He didn't want to lie. But he didn't want to admit it either. But he knew Gary would not leave him be with this conversation unfinished. However, before he could reply, Gary beat him in that. "You know, we didn't just bring that up to mess with you. We did notice that you were practically being too close to her. And…we were curious. But we were worried also. You were never so engrossed in someone before. What's the deal?"Gary questioned his curiosity. But then he realized something and quickly got a serious look. "Did you?"

Ash sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Gary, I did," Ash responded and with that, a silence fell between the two as they watched their friends enjoying their last moments of this weekend. "I know she lied to me. I don't know why," Ash confessed after a while. Gary raised his eyes at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I…don't really know. She seemed fine, but I think she is hiding something, something that is buried deep inside her heart," Ash said. Gary didn't say a word and let Ash continue."On the very first night, I noticed that she had been talking in her dreams about her mother. And…it wasn't just about anything good either. It felt like she was trying to let her emotions out. Even May once told me that she found Serena crying to herself once while sleeping. Though, she rejected the idea by saying that it was a nightmare, but I highly doubt that."

Gary stayed silent for a while, thinking and processing what he had been told. "What about that mail she had gotten? Did you get to read it?" Gary asked. Ash shook his head with a weak sigh. Once again Gary went silent. He was thinking, true, but he knew Ash was feeling much worse about the condition than he was. Serena was his friend too, but he couldn't get to bond with her the way she and Ash were. Maybe that's the reason Ash was having such a hard time. "What did you find?" he asked again after a while.

"A couple of photographs, but from what I think she has deleted maximum data. Even her emails were password protected and she admitted herself that it was nothing important and she wouldn't mind sharing them," Ash said.

"Hmm," Gary mumbled. He knew something was up when he noticed Ash giving most of his attention to Serena. Perhaps he had found a way to mess with him, but deep down, he knew it was something serious if Ash was being sensitive about it. The two had confronted about it and discussed it over and over, trying to figure out what was wrong with their new friend. All they have learnt so far is that Serena had a history that she wasn't willing to share. As small as this deal sounds, they knew it held much higher importance. This whole week, the two had been trying to hack into Serena's tablet but could find nothing. From different ways, they have been trying to know the problem. But it was only Ash who seemed to succeed. Not only that but he had noticed Serena being most comfortable and open to only him. From what he was assuming, if Serena does have a bad history, she needs someone to stick by her side. And Ash seemed to be perfect candidate for that, even if he would deny it. "You know Ash, I think you should give her a try," Gary said, out of blue.

"Why are still there?" Ash replied, complaining.

"I'm being serious," Gary said, looking at him. He then sighed and shook his head. "Just a suggestion, my friend, she seems a real nice girl to me and trust me, she is the type of chick you never let go," he added before walking off, leaving something for Ash to think about that night.

* * *

Next morning, the group found themselves standing at the airport. Save May, everyone had their bags on. Their weekend was finally over. They knew they had fun, a lot of. Most importantly, they made a new friend, Serena, quiet mysterious but still friendly. But everything has an end. So does their good time together.

"We will see you all soon," Barry said while checking the time in his wrist watch. He looked up and smiled at his friends, just when Dawn broke the hug with May. She took some steps back and stood next to Barry. "It's almost our time guys. Gotta say, we had some serious fun," Barry said.

"I can bet," Ash replied.

"Well, I think it is time, so…see you later?" Dawn said and everyone nearly laughed at how awkward she sounds. They would have chat for longer if the announcement of Sinnoh flight hadn't been made. With a final wave, the two quickly dashed away in the crowd and soon disappeared.

May sighed sadly and turned to the remaining of the group. "We will be seeing each other soon, right?" she said, asking everyone.

"Of course we will," Gary said.

"What friends we are if we cannot even keep in touch?" Ash said.

"Yeah," Ritchie nodded in agreement and then took the notice of time of their flight. It was merely half an hour later. "Hey guys, I think we should hurry up as well. I don't wanna be late again" he said, remembering their time at Kanto Airport a week ago.

"Alright then, see you later," Gary said and the three boys started walking away, waving at May for as long as they could. Soon, they lost their friend in crowd and had to turn around. "Gosh. I think I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna take a nap in flight," Gary mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Ritchie added. "Alright, I'll go ahead now. I don't think I'll be heading to Kanto straight. I'll be traveling for a while, I guess. Good luck you two," Ritchie said, parting with group.

Ash was about to say something to Ritchie, but then realized something. "Hey, did you see Serena?" he asked aloud. Ritchie was already out of their hearing range but Gary heard and got as curious as Ash was. He looked around, trying to find the honey blonde haired girl. His eyes spotted her soon though, near a flight schedule board. He motioned Ash into that direction. Ash turned and found her there as well. However, on the closer inspection, he concluded that something was wrong about her. He turned towards Gary but he nodded before Ash could speak.

"I'll be waiting for you up ahead," he said before walking away.

Ash stopped and turned into the direction of Serena. He took a deep breath and started taking small steps towards her. Soon, he found himself standing right behind her. She didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes were scanning every flight on the board while her hand pointing at certain ones. Her gaze lowered slowly and soon she was at her normal. And that was when she noticed the reflection of Ash in the board, his arms crossed as he stared at her from behind. She quickly turned around.

"Hey," Ash said, calmly.

"Oh, h-hey," Serena responded.

Ash looked back at the board and then turned to Serena. "What were you looking for?" he asked, curiously.

Serena looked back at the board then turned back to face him. She shrugged and fiddled her finger behind her back. "Don't know," she responded. But when Ash raised his eyes at her, she added. "Maybe some another place to go to, you know. I don't think I can stay at one place forever."

Ash's eyes quickly lowered on realizing that she was saying that mindlessly. Was she affected by something? He was genuinely concerned for her. "And…why is that?" he asked, a little hesitantly. Serena once again shrugged her shoulders in response. Ash looked right into her eyes, glistening proudly with their beauty. They were so soothing and calm, but he could feel the sadness buried in them. They were masking mysteries that Ash had no idea of. "So, are you like…traveling?" Ash asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know…" she said without giving him any acknowledgement and walked past him, brushing her shoulder against his and stopped in a little distance. Now Ash was getting quiet frustrated. But it faded soon when he realized a factor that he been missing during their conversation. It was her voice. He knew how good it was, so good that he could hear it all day long. But today…it was different. It wasn't cheerful, or that devastated one when they met for the first time. It was rather, cold. He quickly turned around and walked behind her. But before he could continue, Serena spun around on her shoe and faced Ash."So," she began, her voice was even dull than before. "This is where we part?" she asked.

Ash nearly flinched. Her voice was so much into pain and going through such devastation. "Serena? What's wrong? Look at me," Ash said, holding her chin and forcing her to look up at into his eyes. And the moment he noticed them, he realized how much watery they were. She was on verge of crying. He could feel her face trembling against his hand and burning hot. "Serena… what's wrong?" Ash's voice was dropped to nearly whispers. He was trying to comfort her with his words, but they were doing just opposite. Reacting quickly, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, burying her face against his shoulder. And the moment he wrapped himself around her, her emotions let lose their control. Tears started to roll down her eyes. Her eyes started turning red. Her cries were muffled by his jacket. If one could happen to look over his shoulder, they could see how badly the girl was affected.

Her constant sniffs were the only thing explaining him the situation. He started rubbing her back slowly. "It's okay," he mumbled in her ears as she cried. He then pulled back and looked at Serena. And his eyes nearly widened on noticing how much change there was before and after the hug. Her face was burning red and tears were staining her cheeks. Ash wrapped an arm around her and led her to the nearby bench. He made her sat down and sat next to her himself. He took one of her hand into his and started rubbing the palms. After a while, when her muffled cries stopped, Ash looked at her. She was staring at something that she didn't know of, was in front of her. Her expression was completely zombified and it melted Ash's heart completely.

 _Just what had happened in mere minutes?!_

Ash placed his left hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. "Serena, what's wrong? Please tell me. I'm your friend, right? Please, tell me," Ash said, his own voice dropping down slowly. His voice, so weak, that it caused her to look into his eyes. Her lips parted as she struggled to get the words out.

"…I-I…I…d-don't…w-w-want you t-to…" she hiccupped as she spoke, "to g-go," she managed her words out, but looking into his eyes only made her weak. And feeling weak made her more pathetic than she was already feeling. Tears once against diluted her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Don't…go" and with that she buried her face on his shoulder once again.

Ash was taken aback by her sudden confession. His arms were open for her, but he never managed to close them back, to accept her. His eyes were frozen, so did his heart, or at least that's what he thought. He didn't even know how he was ignoring everyone around so easily, who were constantly giving them weird glances. But nothing matter at the moment. All mattered to him was Serena. Her devastation was something he never knew could have dreamed. But he was completely helpless in the situation. He himself needed sometime to process everything. But time was something he did not have.

He knew he had no choice left, and he wished Serena would not hate him for doing this.

Ash quickly brought his hands up, one hugging her and another right in front of his face. He used the right one to turn on his Pokégear on the left one. He searched through the contact list and found the one he was looking for. Opening it, he went on the texting option. He typed:

' _Get an extra ticket, we have another passenger.'_

Ash sighed and waited for the reply to come. Merely it had taken a complete minute but every second felt like minute to him. But soon, he felt a buzz of his left wrist. Quickly going through it, he read the text.

' _Gotcha! I knew you would consider my suggestion. ;)_ '

Ash merely smiled, remembering his conversation with Gary from previous night. He knew Gary was going to be surprised when he would see Serena's condition. Taking a look of time in his Pokégear, Ash pulled Serena away from him, despite her protest.

"Serena, look, I'm not going to leave you, okay? But I have to go or I will be late for the flight. So, I'm going to ask you this straight. Do you want to come with me, Serena?"

Ash knew what response he was going to get. But he was worried that she was making that decision in rush. When Serena nodded, Ash sighed and flashed her smile. He stood up and made her stood up as well. Still holding her shoulder, supporting her, he led her where Gary was supposed to be waiting for them. Soon enough, he noticed him waving at them but he stopped and got a serious expression on noticing Serena. When the two made it to him, Ash quietly signaled Gary not to ask anything, silently, before Gary could begin. Ash kept Serena supported all the way till their flight, only letting her go during the security checking, where a nice woman offered drink to the devastated girl. Ash couldn't be more grateful to her.

In the flight, Ash let Serena have the window seat, and he himself sat in the middle and Gary sat on the farthest side, next to Ash. The seats were really comfortable, but Serena found true peace when she wrapped herself around Ash's arm, snuggling into him. Both Gary and Ash looked at her with confused expression. They then turned to each other, with Gary giving Ash a demanding look. Ash sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry to mess with your plan of resting, but we have a lot of talking to do, Gary. And I don't think it's going to be good."

* * *

 **And the things are starting to get darker from here. So, what do you guy think about the chapter? Was it good? Or was it bad? Does it deserve to be reviewed? Does my story deserves to get fav and follows? Let me know by your active participation.**

 **On the side note, I would like to clear it to you that this story also contains some elements of bromance, between Ash and Gary. Why? Because I'm a guy who run on bro codes. It is obvious now, isn't it?**

 **This was supposed to be the last update till the April, 2017, since study is going to make me busy. However, there is a change in plan. With my current speed I think I will complete this story soon enough, before turning my attention back on studies. This gives me a liability as I check my mails every day (practically, it is late night and early morning), I think it won't be trouble for me to update once a week. So, it's set. Updates will be on Sundays. Even this one was supposed to come out yesterday but some technical problems prevented that.**

 **Till the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite not being a popular spot of Kanto, the environment of Pallet Town was as cheerful as some of the tourist spot. However, the same could not be said about the mood of raven haired Kanto native. Normally, Ash would enjoy the view of route one but his mind was already preoccupied to think rationally. And it was leaving a negative impact on him as well. And currently, instead of having his eyes fixed on the view, we found them stuck on the honey blonde haired girl who was sitting in front row, next to Professor Oak.

It had been over an hour since the three of them had landed in Kanto. Professor Oak was already ready to pick them up. However, he didn't expect some company. He wasn't complaining though, meeting a nice young girl, who was a big fan of him and his work was rather pleasing to him. And since they had left the airport, Ash couldn't help but think about what had happened during and before their flight.

"You okay?" Gary spoke in low tone so that only Ash would listen to him. Momentarily taking his eyes off her, Ash looked at Gary and nodded before turning back to her.

Gary's eyes narrowed a little. He was quiet frustrated that he could not help his friend in the situation. However, the stubborn teen wasn't even ready to listen to him either. He had suggested him to let it be, might Serena will recover from whatever reason she had left for the ride in her emotional trauma. But Ash had done exact opposite, thinking all about her. But he wasn't to be blamed either. He understood why he was doing this. Ash had told him what happened between the two before they left Hoenn, and to be honest, he was quiet surprised himself. But it was obvious to him that Serena had made her mind to follow Ash nonetheless.

"Take it easy, Ash. It will be alright," Gary said, placing his hand on Ash's knee, earning his attention. Ash looked down at his hand then at him. He took a long breath and nodded quietly. "You know I'm here if you need any help."

"Yeah, I'll try. Thanks," Ash replied, giddily.

The rest of their journey passed in silence as well. Where Ash had his eyes still fixed on his new friend, Gary had been pondering for something that could help Ash. It wasn't just about Ash. Serena was his friend too. He just could not let her be when she was going through something so big that left her devastated. He was a human too.

After entering in Pallet Town officially, the silence was broken. It was surprise for both the Pallet teens that it was Serena. Her eyes were opened wide, shimmering brightly and hairs were swaying along the air as she looked around. The beauty of the town was unparallel in its own way and she couldn't believe that she was going to stay here. It was all so dreamy. Maybe this was the reason why Ash was so kind, sweet and calm as well. He had adopted the traits from this town itself.

Soon enough, the jeep came to a stop and everyone quickly got out of it. Serena looked around; her eyes were filling with joy as she swayed around childishly, taking the sight of the town. But she stopped when her eyes landed on, probably the biggest house she had ever seen. It was spread widely and even had a wind mill, what she assumed to be in backyard of the house. Her eyes quickly noticed a notice board which read, _'Laboratory of Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak.'_

"I'm sorry Ash but I'm afraid I would not be able to drop you home. You wouldn't mind walking, would you?" Professor asked in an apologetic tone.

"It's perfectly fine, Professor," Ash said. "Good luck with you work, see you later, Gary," Ash said shaking hands with him.

Gary nodded and smiled. "You know where to find me if you will need some help," Gary said, giving a knowing look and motioned towards Serena who still seemed to be admiring the place. "I'll see you later."

Ash let Gary's hand go and turned to Serena. "Hey Serena, you are coming, aren't you?" Ash said, making her look towards him. Her eyes lit up immediately and she nodded. "Alright then, let's go," he added and started walking away from the lab, leading her as she followed him with distance of merely about an inch between them fixed. Ash managed to notice it but said nothing, still pondering on what to do with her. He was desperate to help her out but he was struggling to find a starting point. Lowering his speed, Ash looked back from corner of his eyes and noticed that Serena was still looking around. Her arms were clasped together behind her back. A gush of wind flew by causing her hairs to sway around. She smiled between her hairs before wiping them aside.

Ash did not know what exactly he was thinking. All he knew that he was feeling tingling sensation running down his spine, as he watched Serena. "You seem to enjoying yourself," Ash commented.

Serena turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, this place is really beautiful."

"Then wait till you will see my house. The best part about it is the flower bed that my mom looks after every day. Her work has paid greatly," Ash said.

"I would love to see that and…" Serena paused and her demeanor dropped a little. She didn't bother to think about it before but now that she was almost here, she realized, what would Ash's mom think of her? What would his dad think for her? She didn't bother considering it. Now it was messing with her head. She was growing nervous.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned on noticing the sudden change in her.

"I was…thinking…" Serena responded. "What will your mom think of me?" she whispered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you crazy?! Sure mom will love you. I mean, why not? I know you are a great person, and a friend. Even I love you," Ash said, without realization but when the words were finally out, his face burned up and he was left speechless. "I di-didn't mean to say that," Ash fumbled, apologetically, looking away from her.

However, Serena did not know if she should be happy to hear that, or not. But her crimson face was telling that she was considering his words, that's how embarrassed she felt, but appreciated as well. He said he loved her. Then why was she feeling unsure of it? Because she did not want him to love her, not in just any way. And from his voice she doubted if he meant that as friend or something else. She did not want to be his friend anymore; she wanted to be something else. All her life she had been fumbling around, trying to find someone who would be her whole world. Never did she think that it will be some random guy she would run into, befriend with.

She might still be friend to him, but he was something else to her. She was a broken mess before, just scattered pieces of who she was. She tried hard, to be whole again, all by herself, but the world never let her. In fact, they stole herself away from her. She lost herself. But then he came. And now whenever she sees his face, she knew she was finally his, a part of his life. She found everything that she had lost before. Whenever he would call her name, she would go to him in pieces, so he could make her whole again.

Unfortunately, she knew it was just her fantasy so far. He still sees her as a friend. She knew she was his, she had announced her to be his everything. But what about him? Was he hers? She was as broken as before. She wanted to be whole again. And she wanted him to make her whole again. And she knew she will try harder, she will do anything she could to get him, to win him, to make him hers. She would choose to die rather than living without him. That's how she had fallen for him in such a small amount of time.

A silly smile made its way on her lips and she shyly looked up at him. "Ash," she called him, causing him to look back at her. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I…" Ash was about to respond, then realized what she was asking for. To be honest, it was embarrassing for him to answer. "I didn't mean to say that, Serena, I was just-" but before he could complete, Serena stopped in front of him. By the time he realized it he was right on her nose. She was a little bit taller than him, but that didn't help bringing them closer, symmetrically. Her smile widened further and she placed her index finger on his lips, shushing him. Ash wanted to pull back immediately, but she wouldn't let him. Call her selfish, but Serena was enjoying that too much, being so close to him. She knew it wasn't just her fate that brought them together. Even if he did not consider her something more than a friend, she would still fight and successfully steal his heart. It was her reason to live now, she wouldn't step back now.

"I know what you mean, Ash," Serena said, almost whispering. Her hot breath countered his face, burning his soul further. His face was heating up fast and cheeks were turning red. "But I want to know, Ash. Did you mean it?" Ash gulped, barely could talk anymore. So, he nodded instead. Her smile widened on his response and she finally pulled back with a, "Thank you". Ash let out a sigh of relief. Just what was happening with him?!

"Here we are," Ash announced proudly as he and Serena stood in front of a house. It was white, with what seemed like a very light shade of pink on its walls. The roof was red, bent like most of the traditional Japanese houses. There was a door on its very right corner and a small dirt path that was joining to the main way. There was also a yellow mailbox at the edge and rest of the property was covered in wooden fences. There was a small garden on the right side of the house, with so many flowers blossoming in the summer season. It was the time when sun shine most in the season and it was giving a fruitful effect to this particular garden. Serena was completely amazed by how neat and tidy it was. She had never seen a garden more beautiful than this before. "My home."

"It's adorable," Serena whispered dreamily.

"Alright, let's get in," Ash said and took steps forward, towards the door. "Mom, I'm back!"

Serena quietly followed him. The more steps she took, the more uncomfortable she felt. It was rather weird, while she was going crazy over this raven haired boy; she was finding it hard to face his mother. But she couldn't get a logical reason behind it. Was it because she wanted a perfect impression on her before she could be Ash's bride? Just the mere thought of it brought blush on her face and she quickly shook her face to hide it. She couldn't make fool of herself. Still, she thought. Could it be the reason?

Ash held the door knob and turned it open. The door let out a small creaked sound before opening. Ash quickly stepped in. Serena quietly followed him but stopped immediately on the door when she heard a new voice, probably Ash's mother.

"Welcome home, honey," Delia said, stepping down from stairs with a vacuum cleaner in her hands. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was really amazing, mom. We had tons of fun. Oh, and we also made a new friend," Ash explained as he started to remove his he feet out of the shoes.

"You did? That's wonderful, dear," Delia said. By the time she said it, she had placed the vacuum cleaner aside and was right in front of her son. Her eyes immediately darted over his head though, looking at stranger that was standing in her front door. "And who might you be?" she asked, politely.

Ash quickly turned around, noticing her mother looking at Serena with a curious stance. "Oh, this is the friend I was talking about, mom," Ash said with a smile.

Serena was completely nervous when she was mentioned in. But now that she was noticed, she couldn't ignore it any longer. So, gathering her all courage she stepped in the house with her hands clasped together in her front. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Serena," she said in the most polite way she could muster, bowing in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Serena. But please, call me Delia," Delia said, smiling. An unwanted feeling rushed in his body when Ash noticed her mother's face getting a silly expression. "Oh, she is such a fine looking young girl. Isn't she adorable, Ash?" Delia almost squealed with a dreamy expression.

"Eh…Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Th-Thank you," Serena replied, sheepishly, her cheeks turned red and she stared down at her feet. Despite earning a compliment from Delia, she was still nervous.

"Oh, and by the way, I forget to ask you. Can she stay here, mom?" Ahs asked.

"Of course, she can, sweetie," Ash said and turned to Serena. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. Make yourself at home," Delia said. She once again turned to Ash. "I've cleaned your room, Ash. Why don't you show her around until I'll get the guest room ready?" Delia suggested thoughtfully. However, the word 'guest' caused Serena's heart to wince in pain. So she was just another guest to them?

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Serena," Ash said and quickly grabbed her wrist, dragging her upstairs. She barely could have opened her shoes when they disappeared around the corner, heading upstairs, to Ash's room. Delia giggled and walked to the door, closing it. Coming back, she noticed Serena's shoe lying around and placed them together. She then walked back into the living room and then in kitchen, preparing lunch for the two friends.

Ash closed the door behind in rush as Serena fell down on her knees. "What was that all about, Ash?" despite her best, she couldn't help but complained at how Ash treated her.

Ash grinned cheekily. "Sorry. I think I was pretty excited to show you my room," Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head. Serena was pretty annoyed, but the moment she saw Ash grinning at her, even if stupidly, she felt all her annoyance fading away. She just couldn't stay mad at her, no matter what. She smiled back at her and stood up again. Serena looked around in the room. It wasn't much small, but wasn't so big either. It was almost exactly as the same size as her own room. It had a window and desk beside it where lies Ash's computer. There was wardrobe on the left side. As she looked around, she started taking steps back and eventually, fell down on the comfy bed. It was pretty much similar to her room.

"It's nice and pretty tidy," Serena commented.

"Thanks," Ash said, sitting next to her on the bed. "So, since we are here now, what would you like to do?" he asked, thoughtfully.

"I…don't really know," Serena said. "I didn't know that I would get chance come with you, here," she said and paused, turning into her direction. "But I'm glad I got to," she smiled as sweetly as possible. Ash smiled back then looked away from her, nearly blushing. He might not admit it openly, but he knew he was getting affected by her presence. He did not know if it was good or bad, but he wanted to be get affected more.

"You haven't' answered yet," Ash mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

"I…um," Serena was struggling to came up with something she could do, though; she did not know what she could do in a town she did not anything about. An idea then came to her and her eyes lit up. Opening her bag, she reached out for her tablet. She quickly opened it and searched through the guide to see what she could do around in Pallet. As she did that, she noticed a few emails were popping in notifications. Even Ash noticed that but decided not to look through them; rather he focused on what she was doing. Serena fumbled through the list and noticed several interesting things that they could do. However, there was a problem with every of them.

"It's really a shame that we cannot do anything of it today. You see, every of these spot is outside of Pallet, in other cities or towns. And it's already half past noon," Ash admitted, sadly.

"Oh," Serena muttered with a neutral expression.

"Don't worry. We can go there someday. After all, you aren't a one day guest," Ash added on noticing how sad Serena was getting. Serena smiled at his efforts, but Ash knew she still seemed pretty upset about it. "How about I show you around Professor's lab? I bet he wouldn't mind it…plus I want to see Gary too," Ash confessed. Serena stared at him with interest. He was willing to do anything just to make her smile. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ash. I would love to go with you," she admitted, but then did something that took Ash off guard. She leaped over him, tackling him with a massive hug. She wrapped her arms around her neck while burying her head on his shoulder.

"I…uh," Ash tried to respond, but instead find himself blushing. His hands were frozen in their place. He did not know if he should push her away or embrace her. Luckily, he was saved when Delia called them from downstairs.

"Lunch is ready Ash!"

"Yeah! Coming!" Ash yelled back in response. Taking the hint as well, Serena pulled herself away and quickly got up, walking out of the room. She turned the door knob open and walked out, leaving Ash alone to ponder on his thoughts. However, merely after a second or two, her face peered inside the room again.

"Uh, Ash? Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's just opposite to this room," Ash said, pointing towards the room in front of his.

Serena looked at it then turned back to Ash. "Thanks," she said and disappeared once again.

Ash let out a huge sigh of relief when she was out of his sight. "This girl was pretty crazy, I'm sure," Ash mumbled, still could not process the event rationally, that had happened just a minute ago. He was about to go downstairs as well but stopped when he noticed Serena's tablet still lying next to him. Gary's words from few days ago repeated in his head.

 _If she was really trying to hide something, we need to figure it out. And only you can do it, Ash. You are the only one here who is closest to her._

Ash remembered he was pretty offended by that statement until Gary explained what he meant. Ash chuckled at the memory; he could be really dense sometimes. However, once it faded, Ash stood up and headed for the door. He closed it and made sure to lock it. He walked back and picked up her tablet, going through it and checking the notifications. His eyes immediately spotted the one he was looking for. "Gotcha," he said and extended it. As he suspected, it was from her mother. Before opening, he decided to note down the number of her house. He walked to his desk, pulled out a notepad and noted her number on it. After that, he opened it. The inbox open, showing tons of mails from her mother. He decided to go through all of them and opened the first. "Please, forgive me Serena, but this is for your own good," Ash mumbled before started reading.

It took a whole lot of time but by the time ended reading them all; everything started making sense to him. Why she was so desperate and why Serena was behaving so weird. However, it still didn't justify her attitude towards him. "Guess, I've got a lot to discuss with you, Gary," Ash mumbled to himself before throwing the tablet back on the bed, so that Serena wouldn't be suspicious and headed down for the food that he had missed for a whole week.

* * *

 **Here you had another update. I'm quite surprised, but pleased nonetheless by the sudden increase in support. So, I've got a lot to discuss with you guys.**

 **Together with a friend of mine, I'm going to start a whole new project, an original one. It's an epic story that will take place in ancient times when dragons used to exist (since it is mine story I think I have full right to decide what will be time line and universe). It will a story of a young boy, alone child of the greatest General of the Dragon Village. However, he is socially outcaste because of his poor reputation. The story will unfold the mystery of how this young boy managed to be the best dragon rider of the village, aiming to be the Dragon Master one day.**

 **So, it was a very slightest hint of the project. Please, please, let me know what you think about it. The story will come out on my Wattpad account with the same name, StreetRacer-Sam. Make sure to check that out as well. The links are in profile.**

 **As for this chapter, let me know what you think of the story so far. Any mistakes? Let me know and I will correct them immediately. Thank you. Next update will be on next Sunday.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Serena fumbled through her bag for her stuffs while sitting on her bed, in her room. Her hand travelled in every corner of it, looking for that particular thing. Her hand then felt something against it, and after inspecting it for several seconds, she concluded that this is what she had been looking for. Pulling it out, Serena connected one end of the charger cable to her table and then plugged it into socket. She waited patiently for a while until the screen of her tablet flashed and a sign of battery charging showed up. Satisfied, she pressed the button on very bottom of the right screen and the tablet turned on. It took around a minute to turn on and when it did, Serena quickly rushed for the inbuilt diary in it. Opening it, she quickly started typing the day's event that had happened so far. The more she wrote in it, the more her smile widened. She was extremely happy. She was finally living with Ash. And she would never trade it for the world.

After, what seemed like hours, but were merely twenty minutes Serena stopped and checked the time. It read 04:36 PM. It was almost evening and Serena still remembered Ash talking about going to Professor's lab. She was really excited to go to that place. She had always admired Professor Oak and his work. Now that she was about to see it in person, the thought of it was exciting her.

However, before she could make any further comment about it, she realized how dirty she was. She had left her house around a week ago and hadn't got to take any shower since then. Her injuries from the day one were completely healed, thanks to May. Meeting Professor on airport was a different thing, but now visiting him in such condition was something she would never do. She knew she had to take a really long shower now. The only problem with it was that she did not have anything else to wear. She didn't bring another set of clothe when she left and now she was regretting it. If only she had…

Her thoughts interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Wait a minute," Serena said and quickly placed her tablet on side table, where its battery was recharging, and walked to the door. She thought it would be Ash but she was left surprised when she opened it and found Delia instead. "Oh, hi," she said quietly, confused with her presence. She noticed that she had something in her hands.

"Can I come in? You aren't busy, are you?" Delia said.

"No-no. I'm not busy at all, please come in," Serena said, stepping aside and letting Delia in before closing the door.

Delia walked to the farthest end of the room and placed the material in her hands on the bed. She then walked to the window and pulled the curtains closed. "Can you please turn the lights on, dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Serena responded and rushed to the switch panels, turning the lights on. She then walked back to her, finally getting a look of what Delia had brought. "What are these for, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Ash told me that you two will be visiting Professor Oak this evening. When you two arrived, I noticed how dirty your clothes had gotten," Delia said. Serena blushed in embarrassment. It somehow hurt her pride. She was a girl who likes clothing fashion a lot and considers staying clean and tidy all the times. However, now being the same thing pointed out as a defect in her proved to be depressing to her. Delia was quick to read her facial expression and walked to her. She placed her hands on her shoulder, surprising her. She made her sit on the bed and sat next to her. "Now, this is nothing to embarrass about, Serena. I know people tend to get dirty whenever they return from travelling," Delia said and smiled sweetly at the younger girl. Serena just stared at her with her mouth open agape. She could not believe that this woman, Ash's mother, was so comforting and nice towards her. It almost made her feel jealous of Ash, remembering how her own mother treats her. Ash was a lucky fellow to have Delia as his mother. Delia let go off Serena and picked up the clothes she had brought in. "Here, I brought these for you. I used to wear them when I was young. I think they will fit you well," Delia said, moving the clothes towards Serena.

Serena was really surprised. Her hands shook a little as she accepted the gift from Delia. "Th-thanks," she mumbled. She opened the dress and her eyes widened. The dress that lies in front of her eyes was probably the best thing she had ever seen. "It's beautiful," she moaned, dreamily.

"Isn't it? I kept it safe all these time. See, it come handful today," Delia said with a wink.

Serena nearly tore the dress when she leaned forward and wrapped herself around the older woman in a hug. She was feeling so emotional right now that she could not help it. Even her own mother hadn't done anything this great for her. "Thank you so much," Serena mumbled as she buried her head on Delia's shoulder. Delia was pretty surprised at first but gladly returned the hug. As an older woman, she easily read that Serena was being pretty emotional and sensitive right now. And she would not mind helping her ease up. A tear nearly dropped down of her eyes when Delia returned the hug. She had never felt this good in her life before. She silently cried the tears of happiness.

Serena pulled back after a while and quickly wiped off the tears. "Now, I want you to go in there and get ready," Delia said, abruptly pointing towards the room's door. Serena knew that she meant to get bath.

"Yeah, I will," Serena nodded.

Delia nodded and stood up. She began to walk out of the room. Before going however, she turned around to face Serena for the final time. "I know you will look absolutely beautiful in it. Even Ash wouldn't be able to resist your charm with it," Delia added the last part with a wink. Serena flushed deep red on the remark and Delia giggled before walking out. Serena took around a minute to calm down, but then sighed and smiled. Was she so obvious regarding her feelings for Ash? So easy for everyone to read? Then why it was only him, the guy she wanted to notice her and read her, not noticing him at all?

Serena pushed the thought aside to ponder on later. She quickly placed the dress back on the bed and rushed out the room and upstairs, in the bathroom. Being a girl, she knew that if Delia was kind enough to consider about her situation and bring a solution to her problem, she probably would have also placed a pair of fresh towels, a laundry basket and some bathing products ready for her. As she expected, there were everything ready for her when she stepped in. She knew that Ash had already taken shower so she didn't have to rush either. She closed the door behind and made sure to lock. Delia walking in on her while bathing wouldn't be as embarrassing to her as Ash walking in on her. She walked inside and towards the sink. She noticed a newly brought toothbrush there, still packed. She picked it up, tore the cover and grabbed the toothbrush, throwing the cover in the dustbin beside her leg. She picked up the toothpaste and poured some. She quickly started brushing her teeth, wanting to make a lasting impression on everyone.

As she did that, she thought about the sudden change in her behavior. She was being more girlish than she ever was. She was acting like her original self once again. She was once again could feel happy, truly. And the reason was Ash. The day they met, it was quiet an entrance by the boy. Now that she considered thinking about it, she realized it was quiet heroic as well. And since then, their relationship was only growing further. Even if it had a long way to go to reach to its station, it was quiet a ride so far. This journey had been really amazing so far. Who would have thought that a girl, who left her home in order to cut all the threads with the world would end up being so happy that she would started considering someone her world. It felt like one of those fantasies of her she used to think about a lot when she was younger.

Boy was it so good to make one of them come true!

Little did she forget that every fantasy she had thought of had some unwanted scenes in them that she would never love to have in her own life.

Serena rinsed and checked her breath. It was really good. Now that one of the tasks had been completed, she could move to another. Walking towards the shower, Serena started undressing. From her black blouse to her red messy skirt and her long black socks, she stripped out of everything before stepping inside the shower. She turned it on and felt cool water splashing against her whole body. She rushed to adjust it until the medium hot water was coming out of it. Serena felt relaxed, relieved of how good it feels. She forgot about all of her problems and the world around. It was just her right now, her own time that she could barely give to herself before.

She opened her eyes, spotting a bottle of shampoo. She picked it up and poured some out on her hands. Rubbing it together in her palm, she started massaging her head and hairs as the water kept soothing her body. After a while, she also used a soap (surprisingly had very nice fragrance in itself) and washed her whole body.

The whole process of her bath took over about half an hour. But when she stepped out of the shower, she was quiet satisfied that all her time had paid off. She had her body, down her chest, wrapped with a white towel. She walked to pick up another towel that she used to cover up her hairs so no more water would drop out of them and on her body. She made sure that the towel was fit perfectly around her body and covering her hairs as well. Once satisfied, she opened the door and quietly stepped out. What was waiting outside for her, however, wasn't a pleasant sight.

Just the moment she walked out, Ash was about to go inside his own room, not wearing his blue jacket over the black short sleeved, round necked T-Shirt. The sound of door opening made him look behind and he saw Serena standing there, half naked. Serena looked at him as well. For a while none of them said anything, just stared at each other. Boil blooded inside Ash when he managed to realize what he was seeing and his face turned red. He gulped before letting out nervous smile and his sweat dropped. He was brought back to senses when Serena shrieked in embarrassment. Opening the door, Ash quickly rushed in and smashed the door behind. Serena rushed downstairs as well, inside her room and smashed the door pretty hard, making sure to lock it. Her face was completely red and nearly covered in sweat. She knew she had never felt this embarrassed in her life before. She slowly slid down, along the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. Now that she was back in her room, she could feel relieved. But she wasn't. She couldn't help but wonder what Ash would be thinking about her now?

She hoped she would gather enough courage to face him later.

Slowly, she made her way to her bed, dropping out of the towel, and started dressing up. After dressing up, she uncovered her hairs and started drying them, sitting back on the bed. Her long hairs felt really smooth now and had a strong fragrance that might attract a lot of attention, if asked for. After drying her hairs, she stood up and reached out for some oil. Pouring a little amount in her hands, she started rubbing her hand before massaging her head and oiling all her long hairs.

It took her some time, hopefully not too much. After combing her hairs straight and tying them together in two long tails, she walked in front of the mirror and took a look of herself. She couldn't help but blushed on how cute she looked.

She was wearing a cute, very slight pinkish sundress. Behind her back, around her waist was a big pinkish-red ribbon. The skirt was red and went a little down her knee and had a medium shade of pink skirt beneath the bigger skirt and the torso part. Her hairs were tied in two long tails with the hairs bands that looked like flower, that were going down on either sides of her shoulders and two long bangs were travelling down her shoulder, from front. She swung around and giggled childishly. She was really feeling too good to ignore the feelings. Finally, to finish her look she had a cute round hat, pretty thin. It had a yellow band around it that ended up with a ribbon behind.

Serena walked out of the room and headed towards the hall where she found Delia sitting on the couch, watching TV. She walked towards her. The sounds of her footsteps alert Delia who looked behind. On noticing Serena, she smiled. "You look adorable, Serena," Delia said.

"Thank you," Serena said sheepishly, giggling. She had a feeling Delia would say that. But the most important person she still had to show herself was yet to arrive. She wanted his review. Quite frankly, she had near to no idea what he was going to say. When Serena got out of her trance she noticed that Delia was still checking her out, her hand on her chin, seemingly inspecting something. Her eyes lit up when an idea came to her. "I know!" she said, standing up. "I have something that would suit you perfectly," Delia said and quickly disappeared from the room while Serena watched in the direction she had gone, clearly confused. A few minutes later, she returned with a box in her hand. She placed it on the table and sat back on the couch. As she opened it, Serena leaned down on the couch, behind her, looking at the item herself. In it was a pair of beautiful yellow sandals with a small rose made on the laces. Delia picked them up and placed them on ground. She turned to Serena and motioned her towards them. Taking the hint, Serena walked to it and placed her feet in either of them. Serena looked at each of the feet, admiring them.

"They are so cute," Serena squealed. Delia smiled on her.

At the moment, Ash entered the room, adjusting his gloves while he had his cap in his other hand. "Mom, I'm going. Where is Serena?" Ash asked. A sound of familiar giggle caused him to look up and what he saw was a sight to admire. When he saw Serena, he was about to tell her to hurry up, but the moment his eyes landed on her, he stopped and his mouth stayed open. His eyes travelled up and down, checking her out. From top to bottom, she looked perfectly amazing and he was left speechless for sometime. His reaction was all Serena needed to know. Her smile widened and she was barely controlling her emotions. Oh, how badly she wanted to rush to him and tackle him with a massive hug, burying her head on his shoulder.

A small blush spread across her cheeks as she leaned forward and asked, swinging around, "How do I look Ash?"

Ash shook his head the moment he was mentioned. To be honest, he almost forgot what he had been asked. He blushed in embarrassment, and due to checking her out as well, but smiled nonetheless. "You look amazing, Serena," he said. His compliment touched her heart. Even if she had heard this before, she knew this one meant a lot to her. "So, um…shall we go now?"

"Sure," Serena said. She rushed to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Ash nearly dropped his cap in process. Delia only smiled as the two disappeared. She noticed how Ash was looking at Serena and could not believe that it was her son, the same guy who never seemed to be interested in girls before. Serena does have some effect on Ash. Who she was complaining, though? With her motherly instincts, she had already felt that she was the type of girl that could keep Ash happy. She knew she would gladly accept her as well.

* * *

Ash and Serena made it to the Professor Oak's research lab at around six in evening. Ash ringed the bell and shouted, "Professor! It's us, Ash and Serena!" While he did that, Serena could not help but looked around the place in amazement, despite her seeing it before. The two waited for some seconds but when no one answered, Ash ringed the bell once again. While waiting for someone to respond, Ash started looking around as well. When he looked at Serena, his eyes and heart, both nearly stopped. His eyes were glued on her, noticing her every moment and all her beauty. He might possibly lie to others, even himself, but deep down, he knew he do found her cute.

"Ahm," his eyes blinked and he noticed Serena staring back at him, confused and curious. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing, just…" Ash trailed off. He didn't know what caused it but his voice sounded a bit dull. He closed his eyes and the events from earlier that day started playing. From the moment they landed in Kanto to where they reached his house. Everything seemed to be going perfect until that unfortunate event had to happen. Despite the topic had not been brought up already, Ash found himself burning from inside on the mere thought of what Serena would be thinking of him now.

A pervert, maybe?

"Are you okay, Ash?" Serena said, concern was obvious in her voice. Ash looked up at her. Her eyes were glimmering brightly, but they held concern and love for him most. The look melted his heart immediately and the feeling of guilt forced him to look away.

"I-ah-I…wanted to…apologize," Ash said, hesitantly and constantly looking down at his feet.

"For…what?" Serena whispered, curious but more likely worried for the boy. His sound was telling her that something was fishy about it.

"For…what happened…earlier," Ash's voice was dropped till the whisper with every word and he stared down. His eyes were covered under the rim of the hat and cheeks burning crimson. Serena eyed him while her mind raced for the particular scene that the two shared. No sooner she realized what he was talking about and her cheeks burned up, blushing madly. She thought Ash might have forgotten about it but apparently, he did not.

"Ash…I'm really sorry that you have to feel so embarrassed about it. I…I should have been more careful before stepping out," Serena spoke, not for herself but for his sake, in his defense. Whenever you need to keep Ash ahead of anyone, call Serena, that's how much serious she was about him. However, with her confession the confidence to look at him also broke. She turned away from him, still blushing. What both failed to notice was that the door was finally open and Gary was now standing there, looking back and forth between the two embarrassed teens. A sinister smile made its way on his face.

"Just look at these two love birds!"

It was all needed for the two to bring back to life. They instantly looked up at him, more embarrassed than they already were.

"Gary!" an older feminine voice hissed in annoyance behind him and Gary nearly rolled his eyes. Serena tried to look behind Gary. The voice was new to her; apparently, she didn't know a girl also lives in the house as well. From her sound, it was obvious to her that she was young as well. As she expected, soon a girl stepped out from the house and stood next to Gary. She was a teenage girl, older than Ash, Serena and Gary, and the older sister of Gary, Daisy Oak. She had long brown hairs that reached down her back and eyes dark viridian, just like of her brother Gary. However, Serena was still capable of differentiating those two without even knowing Daisy at all.

"Now, isn't its Ash," she said, smiling at the boy. Though, nothing was suspicious to her until she noticed that Ash did not respond to her. Serena turned to him and nearly gasped when she noticed that Ash was hardly making eye contact with her and his cheeks were turning red. Despite being older, Daisy had always managed to catch his eyes, for some reason. Serena pouted, wanting to get as mad as possible. She did not know if it should be Ash or Daisy. Even she had to admit that Daisy was really beautiful.

"Hey, Daisy," Ash greeted, somewhat calmed now. After him, Daisy's eyes turned to the girl Gary mentioned just before.

"And you might be…Serena, right?" Daisy spoke, unsurely. However, it was still a surprise to her that Daisy knew about her. Gary might have told her. Serena nodded in response but didn't give a particular expression. "Oh my, you look adorable," Daisy nearly squealed. "I didn't know Ash you have such a cute girlfriend."

"Yeah, well I-wait, what?! Girlfriend!" Ash blurted out, eyes wide open. Serena just blushed and looked away, confused weather from the compliment or for being mentioned as the girlfriend of Ash. It felt like everyone wanted to see them together, save Ash.

"Um, yeah. That's what I said. So, you two aren't dating?" Daisy asked. However, she did not need to get a verbal explanation to realize her mistake. Even for Serena, it was as embarrassing as Ash was feeling to talk about their relationship when they were still considered to be friends. "I'll…take that as a yes," she spoke hesitantly.

Gary was barely controlling his laughter. Maybe he didn't want to make a scene with Ash today, or it was Serena. She seemed a little too adorable to ignore. Even he had to admit, she was looking absolutely beautiful. If only she had not stolen Ash's heart, that was completely true, despite him denying it, he might have given her a shot. Oh well.

"So, what did you bring here today?" Gary asked breaking the awkwardness between the two.

"Just hanging out, would it be a problem?" Ash asked, politely.

"Not at all, please come in. You know you are always welcome," Daisy spoke this time. With that she and Gary stepped aside. On Ash's signal, Serena went in first, closely behind Daisy. Ash meanwhile stopped and waited for Gary to catch up who quickly closed the door and rushed to Ash as the two teens walked in. As the two walked Gary had a constant glance on Ash with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Seriously, Ash…" Gary stared. "What really is going between you two?"

Ash winced from inside. Like normally, he denied again. "Nothing."

"But I…noticed," Gary said but Ash gave no acknowledgement to him. He corrected himself. "Heard." Ash's hand clenched into tight fist to control himself and his face flushed red, but he tried his best to not being obvious about it. Clearly, he was failing and Gary was enjoying the situation. "Gotcha! Didn't I?"

"Just shut up," Ash mumbled and walked away. Gary grinned stupidly before following him behind.

* * *

"Will you take some tea, Serena?" Daisy asked. Serena turned into her direction. However, before she responded she noticed what she had been doing all these times since she had arrived. A white lab coat was over her shoulders, unbuttoned, that went nearly above her knees. Her hairs were still swaying down her waist and her hands were folded, pressing a file between against her chest. Some papers were still coming out of them, probably still haven't arranged properly.

"Sure, a little," Serena responded. Daisy smiled and turned back to the table where she had been working before. Curious and bored, Serena got up from the couch and walked to Daisy. She stood next to her, but at some distance so not to disturb and neither messing with her own comfort zone. Daisy was arranging some papers into a file. As much as it seemed easy, it was quiet difficult for her as Professor kept sending a few more file every once in a while. "Do you need some help?" Serena asked.

Daisy looked doubtfully at her first, but nodded with a smile. "Sure. A little help would not hurt," Daisy told and handed a file to Serena. She explained how she was supposed to arrange these files in ascending order while she would separate the mess with the useful stuffs. Daisy started handing papers to Serena who started placing them in pretty perfection. Daisy noticed it and smiled, "You sure do know how to keep things arrange," Daisy said.

Serena smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. Mom taught it to me since I was young," Serena said. Her voice went a little dull on the mention of her mother but she did her best to hide it, succeeding as well.

"You know, you are pretty much opposite to Ash. He likes to mess things up," Daisy said. Serena pondered on it while her hands kept working. It was quiet true. Everything the two do, they do it completely opposite. Ash was brave, she was not. Ash was quick thinker, she was not. Ash was confident, she was not. She loves to keep things ordered, he do not. She was full of depression, Ash was full of enthusiasm. She had a rough life, Ash does not. She was a helpless romantic, Ash was not. Her lips curved into a small smile on the thought. He was positive and she was negative. Even then they managed to get along so well, so close in such a short amount of time. After all, that's a universal truth, opposite charges are tend to attract each other. Daisy noticed her sudden smile and got curious. Her glance was enough to earn Serena's attention.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," she said.

"I know, right?"

Soon, the two managed to finish their work and finally, Daisy led Serena to kitchen for a cup of tea, as she promised. She poured some water in a kettle, added milk and placed it on stove, letting it boil. Daisy later turned around and saw Serena picking up a cup of sugar, two separate cups for their tea with spoon already in it. She walked to Daisy and placed them on the counter. Her actions squeaked the curiosity inside her, to know this girl.

"You seem quiet natural in kitchen chores," Daisy stated, her back was leaning against the counter.

Serena turned to her and smile. "I love baking and cooking, so it's natural that you can manage kitchen easily," Serena answered.

"Hmm," Daisy mumbled and nodded. "What else you love?" as Daisy spoke, she took off her white coat. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well," Serena thought about it and leaned forward on the counter, observing that the kettle was whistling, signaling that the tea was finally ready. She wore a leather glove that was lying on the counter, beside her, and picked the kettle. She slowly poured the tea into the two cups and Daisy moved out of her way, to give her some ease in her job. All the while, she didn't stop talking. "Baking is just one of my hobbies. I love plenty of things to do. Fashion is on top of that list. I'm totally into it," Serena said and placed the kettle down, pouring sugar cubes into them, accordingly to either of their tastes.

"Your dress tells that," Daisy said. Serena smiled and blushed and rubbed back of her head in embarrassment.

"Honesty, it belongs to Mrs. Ketchum. She gave it to me today," she said while blushing. "But I found it cute too."

"But it still suits you," Daisy said.

"Thanks," Serena paused momentarily and took a sip of her tea. She later regretted her action when it almost burnt her mouth. She mentioned it to herself that she would take it slow next time. "When I was in Kalos, I used to follow Aria a lot. She is the current Kalos Queen. It is her who inspired me first to follow to path of fashion," Serena explained.

"Interesting," Daisy said, taking a small sip of tea.

"I also know a little about sewing. Whenever I'm free, I generally use my creativity to modify my dress," Serena said.

"Wow, that's nice. Will you show me some of them someday?" Daisy asked.

"I'd love too," Serena replied with a smile, a cheesy one. After another sip and a long pause, Daisy continued, changing subject.

"So, you visited Ash just to hang out?" she asked.

"No," Serena shook her head, smiling on the thought of her next words. "But he told me that he would take me on a tour of Pallet and its surrounding," Serena told.

"Sounds nice. Pallet is quite a place. It helps you relax and teaches you to enjoy your life," Daisy said.

"I noticed."

"What exactly are you two going to do?"

"I don't really know that. I checked my guide and it told me that there are many places to visit, especially the mall in Viridian City," Serena said.

"So you are planning to go there?" Serena thought about it then nodded. How much would it cost to convince Ash? Daisy weakly smiled. "I also want to go to shopping for a while. But it is pretty difficult to have some time to myself with all these work."

"That's not good," Serena said with a little pout, but her eyes than lit up. "I know, why don't you come with us? I know it will be fun," Serena suggested, more of demand. Daisy thought about it. As much the thought was intriguing, her first priority was her work. Serena seemed to read her mind and continued. "You can work anytime you want. But you should enjoy your life as well. You should give yourself some time as well," Serena said.

"But-"

"All I've seen you doing is work since I have come here. I doubt you give yourself time at all," Serena said.

"Um…"

"Oh, please. Come with us. It would be amazing to have another girl with me while shopping. I know Ash will get bore easily," Serena said, demanding childishly.

With all these, how could she deny? With a sigh, Daisy smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will go with you, happy?"

"Yay!" Serena exclaimed loudly, nearly dropping her cup of tea in process.

"So, where did you meet him?" she asked.

"Huh? Ash?" Serena smiled on remembering how that unfortunate scenario proved to be the most incredible moment of her life. However, it was the beginning that was troubling her. She could not tell Daisy about what she had been going through. "Well, I decided to travel the world around a week ago," Serena said. At least, it wasn't completely lying. "In a forest I walked into a path where the land was quiet loose and fell down from a cliff," she said.

"Oh my," Daisy frowned, concerned for the young girl. "So let me guess, Ash saved you, didn't he?"

Serena nodded. "Not exactly, but you almost hit the spot. He tried to save me but ended up falling down with me," Serena said, her cheeks turned red on mentioning that part.

"Typical Ash," Daisy mumbled with a giggle as Serena continued.

"We stayed in a cave for a while as it was raining and then looked for a way out. We soon catch up with the group where Ash introduced me to everyone, including Gary. They asked me to join them. Even if I wanted to deny, my injuries would not let me. I agreed and honestly, it was one of the best moments of my life," Serena finished.

"That's nice," Daisy said and took the final sip of her tea. She placed the cup in the sink and turned back to Serena. "But what cause you to visit Pallet?" Daisy asked. Serena's demeanor dropped dramatically fast and she noticed her curious expression. She could swear that she noticed a hint of horror in her voice. But what could scare her all so suddenly? Her arrival? But how? Did she know what happen?

"I…uh-" Serena was thinking for an excuse that would save her from the situation. Luckily, god listened to her pray and the moment broke when sound of explosion was echoed throughout the house, alarming the two girls. "Wh-What just happened?"

Daisy shook her head in disappointment. "Oh grandpa," she mumble before quickly making her way out. Serena followed her as well.

Serena found herself running in a long hallway with a lot of door leading to many rooms consist of some sort of devices. However, she still followed Daisy. Soon, she noticed smoke coming out of a particular room. She also noticed Ash and Gary rushing towards them from the other side. The four met at the door.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"I think grandpa blew up another machine," Daisy said with a little concern and some humor into it. Gary shook his head in disappointment while Ash started laughing, leaving Serena wondering what joke she missed. The four quickly walked inside the room. As the smoke faded down, they could see Professor's hand holding something imaginary. His eyes were wide and whole body covered into the smoke, some burnt marks were also present. She could tell that he was holding the device moments ago before it blew him up.

"Grandpa," Daisy whispered with a pout, her voice held some embarrassment as she walked to him. "I've told you millions of times not to mess with these instruments like that," Daisy scolded, though her voice was still low.

Professor Oak shook his head. Some dust particles blew off of his face. Daisy gave him a towel which he used to wipe his face, now giving him a better look. When he looked up at Daisy, his sweat dropped and he chuckled nervously. But his mood changed suddenly, more likely enlightened when he noticed everyone else.

"Ash, my boy, how can I help you?" Professor Oak asked, walking towards him.

"There is nothing, Professor. I was just hanging out with Serena," Ash said. His words caused Professor Oak to look at the final member in room that he failed to notice before.

"Oh, Serena. It's nice of you to visit us," Professor Oak said with a gentle smile.

"Pleasure was mine, Professor," Serena said, her hands clasped together in her front as she spoke.

Professor tried to reply back but then coughed, seemingly hadn't recovered from the explosion yet. "I think you need a break, grandpa," Daisy said and grabbed his arm. "Let's get some air," she said and started dragging him out of the room.

"I'll see you later," Professor Oak said to the three before Daisy completely dragged him out.

When Professor Oak was out of sight, the three of them looked at each other, wondering what to do. It was Gary who broke the silence. "So, what do you think of our lab, Serena?" he asked.

"It's really amazing. Though, I didn't get to see every room. It's really bigger than I originally thought," Serena said. Gary smiled on the compliment. "What you two have been doing?" she asked, remembering that she did not get to see either of them since they have arrived here.

A sinister smile plastered on his face as Gary began to tell. "Nothing much. Ash was just telling me how you are adjusting in the house pretty nicely and how much he wished he could have seen you when you've dropped your t-MMM?"

On realizing where Gary was going with it, Ash quickly pressed his mouth shut tightly leaving Gary mumbling against his hand. His face burned pretty badly on realizing how much he was going to regret telling that to Gary if Serena would listen to it.

"-w-w-wish to see you without any trouble, right Gary?" Ash said and hardly kicked Gary's foot causing him to wince.

"Right-right," Gary replied, a little intimidate by Ash's action.

"Okay?" Serena mumbled, tilting her head in confusion. By that time, Daisy returned in the room, stomping her feet. It was pretty obvious that she was annoyed.

Gary turned to her. "Hey sis! You don't have some plan recently, have you?" Gary asked.

His question caused her mind to relax and she momentarily forgot about Professor Oak. "Um, I actually do have. I was planning to join Ash and Serena," Daisy explained. This caused the two boys to turn towards Serena. "It wouldn't be a problem, right?" she continued.

"Of course not," Ash replied.

"Why don't you join us as well, Gary?" Daisy asked. "I think it will be nice to have a day to ourselves."

Ash crossed his arms and looked at Gary who mirrored his moves. There was a silent conversation going on between two as they looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Gary nodded and spoke, "Sure thing, sis."

Serena's heart dropped a beat when Daisy asked Gary to tag along, thinking he would deny, but when even he agreed, her heart filled with joy. Her only concern was that she could not understand the message written on two boy's faces. She had no idea what these two had planned for her. This tour was just an excuse. As Daisy and Serena walked out of the room, Ash and Gary sighed.

"I wish it would work, Gary."

"Trust me, Ash. It will work, just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Here you go guys. So, I realized weekly updates are not bad if you can keep up on the writing. Anyway, I would like to thanks those who had followed and added it to their favorites so far. It is really amazing to see how much this story is developing. When I started with it I didn't know it would do this good. I hope that you guys will stick by my side till the end of it. And quite frankly, if this story would turn into a huge success to me, then I'm going to do a sequel as well.**

 **But it still has a long way to go.**

 **Just in case you couldn't recognize it, the dress I mentioned in this chapter was worn by Serena in movie, Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, where she, Bonnie and Diancie goes for shopping.**

 **Thanks to those who are reviewing it. I deeply consider criticism and suggestions are always welcome. Please make sure to leave a review regarding this chapter's content as well.**

 **Also, if you think I'm doing pretty well here, as an author, please be sure to check my other accounts as well. Follow my Wattpad account for an upcoming work there, an epic fantasy story that I and my friend are working on. Since we have just started it might take some time before it will be officially out, but make sure to follow it if you are looking for some original work. The account goes by the same name, StreetRacer-Sam. You can follow my Deviantart account for some original teasers (photos) of the story. You will also find some fan art there as well and the original poster for my every story as well. You can follow me on Twitter as well. All the links are available in the profile.**

 **Further discussion will be in next update.**

 **Till the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Serena opened her eyes and found herself in a long majestic hall. Petals were flying around with the long branches of a peach tree emerging out of from left and right. Many people were seated there, wearing formal clothes, like there was an occasion that they were invited it. Men were wearing tuxedoes and facing the front, while women were wearing magnificent dresses, normally used to wear on a vey auspicious moment, like someone's wedding. Following the men, they had their eyes fixed in front as well looking at someone. Despite her best, she could not identify the person, a guy that everyone was staring at.

On the ceiling, Serena could see many angels with Arceus resting on the cloud in the sky. Even though it wasn't real, Serena felt like it was staring at her, blessing her with fortunes. Surrounding them were many other legendaries Pokémon too, most of them Serena failed to recognize.

Turning back to the hall, a voice called her.

"Serena? Are you ready?"

She turned towards the occupant of the voice and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a black tuxedo that Serena had never seen for years. Her eyes however, were fixed on his face. The man that stood in front of her was someone she had dear most her whole life. He was someone who used to be there for her whenever she needed. He was the man Serena had missed for all these years. The man, who had always been there for her, always gave a shoulder to cry on and arms that hold her whenever she needed. It was her father.

"D-Dad?" Serena gasped; fear started to consume her eyes on realizing what she was seeing. It could not be. How could she see him? It was impossible. He had left years ago. How could he return like this? Her panicked look was quickly read by him and she held her shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze.

"No need to be afraid, Serena," he spoke, calmly and lightly. His voice sounded ghostly but it was still the same, something that she could never forget. "It is your special day, sweetheart," he assured her. If he wasn't enough already, his words now greatly confused her, momentarily making her forget about her fear. Serena raised her eyes in confusion but then looked around. The more she took the sight, the more it made sense to her. Of course it was someone's wedding, but whom? Something then stirred inside her and she looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white gown that went down on the floor, able to sweep as she would walk. There were several tiny gems consuming her dress beautifully. The gloves in her hand also held some tiny sapphire shards, just like her eyes. On turning around, she saw a mirror. She gasped on noticing her reflection in it. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Serena once again looked at her father, who had been constantly looking at her. He then moved his hand forward, asking for her hand. Instinctively, she placed her hand in his as he started leading her away. They walked on the beautiful red carpet and Serena took her time noticing every people. They were people from her past; everyone and she had known them somewhere and somehow. On noticing the people sitting on the very first and the farthest row, she realized they were all her friends, with her mother as well. Friends. Not those she remembered from her life, which was never there for her. But those she got to meet not so long ago. Gary, Barry, Ritchie, Dawn and May. However, the most surprising person was her mother that she never expected to be here. But she did not have those looks she had known all these years, not that frown. She was softly smiling at her, nearly crying as well. As much as she hated that woman, her crying somewhat hurt her. It cringe her heart. She knew she never liked her mother, but now she doubted, did she hate her as well? Only a thin line was separating her true feelings for her mother.

Her trance was broken when her eyes moved and stopped on the boy she had been trying to recognize before. Black messy hairs were clearly visible to her now and the outline of his body confirmed her suspicion. "Ash…" she whispered softly and her lips curved into a wide smile and she placed her left hand on her heart. Now that she had all the clues she started puzzling them together and figured out that indeed it was a wedding, and it was her wedding. She was going to marry Ash, the boy who bought life into her and taught her to be happy again, who had always been reason of her smile.

" _How he is going to react when will finally look at me? I know he is going to be stunned…"_

She giggled at her own thought. Her eyes once again looked at him, dreamily.

The moment soon came when Serena stepped up the stairs. Everyone filled the room with never ending claps, her friends, family and everyone. But then she felt her hand been let go. She looked at it and then at her father who had stopped already. His eyes were warm and dearly glancing at her. "Dad…" she whispered her voice low and trembling. She was sad.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's your day, you should be smiling. I wish you good luck with your life with Ash," he spoke slowly.

"I don't want to leave you…again," Serena whispered. A small tear rolled down her cheek, remembering how badly she missed him when he left her. Like any other girl, she had considered her father her everything. He had always there for her, since she had born. And when he abruptly left her, she was completely broken. And the thought of losing him again broke her again and she started crying. Her father once again held her hand and slowly pulled her closer into a comforting embrace. Her tears started to stain his suit, but nothing mattered at the moment. His warmth was all she needed and she was getting it.

But everything had to be end. Soon, her father pulled her away, wiping her tears off of her cheeks. "Serena, I've always been proud of you and I can never be happier to have you as my daughter. I have always loved you and I always will," he said, and that proved to be his final words. Serena nodded and put a genuine smile on her lips. She turned around and stared walking further up, feeling him letting her hand go but unknown to her, he dissolved in the surrounding with that.

Serena was merely inches away from Ash. Standing next to her, she knew soon she would be holding his hand like in a holy matrimony. She was going to be his and he was going to be hers. Their love for each other will be sealed with a kiss and they will be completed, forever.

"Ash," she called him softly. However, when he didn't turn around she reached out for him. She shook her shoulder, causing him to turn around. But the surprised expression she received from her was something she could never have expected.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, surprised.

Serena was about to answer, nearly wanted to scold him, playfully, but then she noticed someone. There was another girl standing there, in her supposed place. She was covered in the same white gown as hers. But she was facing her back to her and Serena could not identify her. Her smile faded softly, as fast as it came, it took longer to go away.

"What are you doing with another girl, Ash?" she asked, hoping for the best to happen. But his response was worse than she could have imagined.

"Don't you know, Serena? It is my wedding today," Ash replied. Serena could not believe her ears at first. _He has to be kidding, right?_ However, her nightmare came to be true when Ash shrugged her hand off and walked forward, next to the girl where she was supposed to be standing. He held her hand and turned to her. The two deeply stared into each other's eyes, lovingly and soon started leaning forward.

"Ash…no, please…no…" Serena whimpered, already feeling her eyes filling with tears and she completely broke down when their lips touched each others. They kissed, softly, sensually and Serena could not help but cry. That kiss was supposed to be hers, she rightfully deserved it. She had loved him more than anything or anyone and completely devoted her heart to him. She had given herself away to the boy who brought her out of her broken mess. But seeing the two kissing shattered her heart into countless pieces. She was completely broken and vulnerable to do anything. She fell down on her knees, crying her brain out.

The two parted their lips and placed their heads against each others. Their arms reached behind each other, Ash's on her waist and hers around his neck, pulling each other into a hug. The girl was pleased to be his, or more pleased to steal him away from her. She looked at Serena, her eyes shimmering beautifully. No longer had Serena realized who she was. She was her. The moment they looked at each other, the other Serena smirked deviously at her.

"You are nothing but a failure, Serena" she spoke coldly. "You never had anyone. Your dad left you; your mom let you free to be. Even when you had chance with Ash, you missed it as well. You are nothing but a pathetic creature. I'm ashamed to be trapped in your body," the other Serena spoke, her eyes turning blood red. She gave her a final look before breaking the hug with Ash. Holding his collars, the other Serena pulled him closer to her, kissing him with fierce passion. The more they kiss the more Ash was melting into her. And when they break apart, he held her waist and pulled her closer. The other Serena once again looked at Serena, giving her the look of her victory over her. Ash followed her gaze and looked at Serena as well. His face went pale, eyes red and lips curved into a devious smirk.

"Who needs her when I have you? You're such a loser. Pathetic!"

His cold words work as a stagger that pierce through her heart. Her eyes were flooding with tears and were bloody red. She had never felt this bad, alone, betrayed. She had never expected to be left alone by Ash. She thought he was someone who will be there for her when whole world will be against her. She was relaying on her. The girl who had hated world dearly started considering him her world. She wanted to leave everything, the whole world, but he changed that. He taught her to love and she started to love again. She started falling for the boy who changed her and her world.

"Why would you do that to me, Ash?" Serena mumbled her voice muffled and heavy. She was nearly chocking with her words. "…Why? Why, Ash?"

But Ash never responded. Soon she felt his cold stare leaving her. By the time she looked up, the two were disappeared. Everything she could see was darkness only. She again stood up and turned around but all there she could see was darkness and no one else.

"…Ash?" Serena began with a hiccup. "Ash…where are you?" her voice increased with fear consuming her fast. "Ash, please don't play games with me. Please, Ash, I need you. Come back to me…" her voice started to trail off. He never appeared. But she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. She turned around and saw someone standing there. It was herself, the self that stole Ash away. Her eyes were shimmering red, like blood. There was a lust into them and Serena was startled by her deceiving appearance. "Where is everyone? Where is Ash? What have you done with him?!" Serena demanded angrily. But she never responded. Instead, her other self started walking towards her, slowly. Her constant glance was scaring her. "St-Stay away from me," Serena stuttered and took a step back but she never stopped. She sped up instead. Serena's fear started to consume her whole body and she started stepping away from her. No longer had she found herself running away from herself. "P-Please leave me alone."

The figure behind her started to expand. It grew bigger, more ugly and devious. Her teeth were sharp and had blood marks on them and it moved faster towards Serena. "DIE!" it cried loudly, swallowing her into the darkness.

"Ash, help me, please!" Serena screamed to the top of her lungs. "Help me! ASH!"

* * *

Serena shot up, her eyes wide, mouth agape and sweat dribbling down her face to chin. The blanket covering her also shot away, landing somewhere around her legs. She breathed heavily and held her arms, hugging herself. She was completely desperate from seeing something like that happening. Not that it was happening for the first time. Serena was too familiar with it, but she had not seen such nightmares since she had met Ash. Then why now?

Suddenly the window of the room opened and a breeze blew in. Serena's hairs swayed along with it and startled her. She was scared to death from the incident and after the nightmare, it felt scarier. Slowly, she stepped out of the bed and walked to the window, constantly reminding herself that it was just a dream. When she reached to the window, she held the handles of it and pulled it inside, closing it.

Serena took a long sigh of relief after that. The cool wind was enough to dry her sweat but she still wasn't feeling any better. She walked back to her bed and sat down on it. She pulled the blanket up and slid down under it. Placing her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep but it never came. Sighing to herself, she opened her eyes. Her mind started thinking about the dream she had been through recently. Constant images of the scenes were flashing in her head and she felt her eyes filling up with tears. Why would Ash do something like that to her? How could he? Doesn't he love her? Doesn't he know how much he meant to her?

Unfortunately, he doesn't.

Thinking about Ash, she could not help but wondered about a few things. Ash said he would be her friend. Hell, he was now. But he knew nothing about her and her past. Most of the things she had told him were lies and she felt pathetic to do such things, only to win him. But she had no choice left. She knew Ash would have never accepted her if she would have told truth. No one accepts the people with a dark side, then why would he? But she knew that one day her lie will be clear to him, truth will reveal itself. And she wasn't ready for it to happen. She could not let her past take him away from her. Her soul would die if it would happen.

Serena felt her throat getting dry. Probably that dream took a lot from her. Wanting a glass of water, Serena stepped out of the bed and walked towards the door of the room. She swiped her hairs behind her ear and reached out for the door knob. Opening it, she walked out and towards the kitchen. All the while, her mind was still thinking about that dream and Ash. As she stepped inside the kitchen, she noticed someone standing there.

She tried to figure out who it was but could not. Suddenly, the clouds started to move and let the moon free. Its glow engulfed the area and she could see the outline of the person in it. It was too familiar to her. But on noticing no movements from her caused her to flinch at her position.

"A-Ash? Is that you?" Serena stammered as she tried to call the boy. However, the shadow did not move. Gathering all her courage, Serena started walking forward. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him. "Ash please…turn around. It is you, right?"

Her constant shakes caused the person to turn around. Serena gasped and took several steps back on seeing who it was. Indeed it was Ash, but his condition was something she would never wish to see. His eyes were wide, red, burning with rage and lust. The glass he was holding fell down and the blood splattered out of it. Serena looked up at him again and saw blood coming out from corner of his lips. The body of Delia was lying next to him, covered in blood and with a long stab on her back. She covered her mouth and then looked up at him again. He grinned deviously at her before leaping forward.

"ASH!" Serena screeched loudly, could not believing that her nightmare was coming true. Then everything went black pitch.


	10. Chapter 10

The shrieked nearly made Ash deaf and he leapt forward, quickly placing his hand on Serena's mouth and shutting her. However, Ash never would have thought that Serena would start protesting to get away from him. In all these days Serena was getting closer and closer to him, both physically and mentally. She was frank with him, sometimes flirtatious, which always gets on his nerves. And now she was trying to get away from him, it raised many doubts in his mind. But when Ash noticed tears dribbling down her eyes, he stopped his effort and let her go. His eyes lowered and his body relaxed dramatically fast.

The sudden change caused Serena to unbalance and she fell down, on her back. Her head smacked against the ground and snapped her back into the reality. Her eyes opened truly for the first time that night and she noticed Ash standing over her, eyes hidden inside his long hairs. She looked around and saw the glass of water on the floor. Water had scattered everywhere, it wasn't blood. There wasn't the body of Delia lying there any longer. Everything just disappeared with a gush. Without saying another word, Ash knelt down next to her and held her shoulders, pulling her up and burying her against his chest. Her face heat up on the sudden closeness and affection Ash was showing her and her eyes widened in surprise. Her rapid breathing started to lower down and her constant hiccups nearly stopped. The heat her face was radiating started to dry up her tears. Relaxing against him, she let her head rest against his chest with a sigh and she closed her eyes. However, that unfortunate scene didn't leave her mind yet.

After what seemed like eternity but were merely some minutes, Ash stood up, forcing Serena to stand up as well. He pulled her away from him and held her by shoulder. Still recovering from her traumatic event, Serena barely responded to him and let him do his work. Ash led her to the very near chair and made her sit down. Ash then walked away and came back with a glass filled with water. He moved it towards Serena. She noticed him and reached out for it as well. She held it with her both hands and looked down into it. An image of her other self appeared in it and she found the water changing into blood. Unfortunately, she was still to shaken up and nearly dropped the glass. Ash reacted immediately and grabbed the glass from bottom, placing another hand on Serena's hands. He tucked his foot in a chair's leg and pulled it closer, sitting on it. He sat down on it, close to her, and helped her drink the water. She looked down in the glass again and saw it was just water. Ash slowly moved the glass towards her mouth and made her drink it. She drunk the water, her eyes never left his. When Serena drunk all the water Ash took the glass and placed it on the table. Turning back to Serena, Ash held both her hands into his and brought them up, causing Serena to look up at him again.

He warmly kissed her hands and then placed his chin on them, looking at her. "Feeling better?" Ash asked, nearly in a whisper. Serena only nodded in response. "Good because now I want you to go back to your bed and sleep, alright?" Ash said. Serena nodded again. It felt weird that Ash was easily dropping the subject. But honestly, Ash was doing this because when he looked in her eyes for the first time tonight, he noticed fear. Fear of what, he did not know. Quiet oddly, it felt familiar. But he failed to recognize it. He knew Serena was hurt, a lot. He did not want to pressurize her into talking when she was barely capable of staying in consciousness. He would never take such a risk with her. He stood up and pulled her up as well. He yanked her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, not only supporting her but comforting her as well. Serena didn't protest yet again. She was too vulnerable to do anything. However, instinctively, she placed her hand on his chest along with her head as Ash guided her to her room. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. He didn't bother to close the door thinking he would leave the room immediately after tucking Serena in bed. However, it proved to be wrong after a while.

Ash made her sit straight on the bed and then forced her in bed. He held her legs and placed them up as well, then covered her in the blanket. All the while, he was sitting next to her. He placed his hand on her head and softly caressed it down her cheek, earning a curious and loving glance from the girl as her eyes shimmered beautifully at him.

"Sleep well, Serena," Ash said and then stood up, started walking away. However, his departure only made Serena scared and she quickly grabbed his hand, not letting him get away.

"D-Don't go…please," Serena whispered very slowly. Ash arched his head back and looked down at her. Serena closed her eyes and sniffed, barely controlling her tears any longer. Asking for his comfort only made her feel pathetic, something she would never ask to be, not for Ash at least. But it was all she needed right now.

Her glance, her tears, her condition melted Ash and he sighed deeply. _Look like it's going to be a long night_ Ash thought and walked back to Serena. He sat on his side and held her shoulders. Pulling her up in sitting position, Ash quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Serena didn't hug him again. Her constant reminder of him leaving her was pretending her to reciprocate the action taken by him. But she did not feel bounded accepting it. She had always loved him and even if he would be the reason where she would be upset, or scared in the case, she would only turn to him for comfort. "It's okay, I won't leave you. You want me to stay tonight? I'll stay with you, alright?" Ash stated as her head rested against his chest. She sniffed and closed her eyes.

"Don't leave me, Ash," she whispered to him.

"I won't."

Ash was supposed to be comforting her, while Serena was supposed to calm down against him. It was happening as well. However, they were unknowingly having a moment as well. The window of the room once again opened, the cool wind blew harder this time. The sensational feeling that was running in her before ran in her again, but remembering that she closed the window before scared her as well. She clung onto him tightly nearly chocking Ash in process. Realizing why Serena was acting so weird, Ash let her go and cut her grip on him as well. The look she gave him wanted him to laugh right on the spot, but he would not deny that she looked adorable. The bow that was on her head made her look more like a annoying child, a cute little annoying child whom he would love to hold all day long.

Despite her showing protest, Ash got up and walked to the window. As he closed it he realized that it had not been locked before, causing it to open again. He locked it and then walked back to Serena. He noticed that in his absence she was holding the blanket tightly, lying on the bed. Before going back to her, he realized that the door was still open. He knew he had to stay with her tonight so he walked to it, closed it and walked back to Serena, who nearly cried thinking that Ash was abandoning her.

When Ash sat on the bed next to her, Serena quickly wrapped herself around his arm. "Don't leave me…please, Ash. I want you to stay with me tonight," she said. Her voice was muffling against his arm and the bed sheet. If she was his sibling instead of friend, he knew he would have laughed. But right now he was left awestruck.

"I…ah…" he tried to respond but could not. Curiosity squeaked inside him as well as he wondered what could have left her so shaken. All she did was see him, and then this happened. "What's wrong, Serena? What is happening to you?" Ash asked, concerned.

Serena did not respond. She could not. She held onto him tighter, if that was even possible. His closeness and affection was greatly affecting her. Warmth that he was radiating was addicting her. She wanted nothing more but be his, so she could have all it forever and not for just one night. In past, whenever she had gone through all these, she had no one to comfort her at all. All she could do was hold the pillow tight to her chest and cry silently, praying to god that she could sleep again. But again, no dream had been this intense before. She was drastically damaged. But now that she was with Ash, she felt a lot better, if not completely. Before, she was always used to think how it would feel when someone would hold you close? Never had she thought it feels this good. She had always fantasized of cuddling into that someone all night long. And her desire to win Ash did not help in the situation either. Soon, she gave up.

"I want to cuddle into you tonight, Ash," she spoke. No shame, no embarrassment, no hesitation. No there was nothing but her desire in the voice. However, Ash wasn't so lucky. He blushed, blushed harder. Hugging her, comforting her was different situation. But he had never slept with a girl before and just the mere thought of it was turning him redder than the skirt Serena was wearing before. He looked down at her in complete disbelief. _She might be fooling with him again, right?_ But when he looked at her, he knew she was not. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed and a soft smile as she hugged his arm. She looked totally irresistible to him. He knew he was going to regret it later. He just knew that.

"A-Are you sure Serena?" Ash said, praying that she would refuse. But all she did was confirming her statement, her desire. She was serious about it and he had no other choice but to give in. He pulled the blanket up and slid down under it. As soon as he got under, Serena quickly scooted close to him, out of his comfort zone and placed her head and hands under his chin. Ash blushed and flinched when her hot breath confront his neck and are above his chest. When he did not respond, Serena grabbed his hand and guided them towards her waist.

"Just hold me like that," she spoke softly and cuddled into him. Ash wanted to run away, right there, right now, but something made him stay stirred. Something was stopping him. Something was telling him to stay with her, to hold her, to never let her go. He briefly considered Gary's words from their last day of camp out.

 _She seems very nice girl to me and trust me Ash, she is the type of chick you never let go._

Was he really started to be selfish. Was he really falling for her, the cute little annoying friend, who had a very brief and painful history? Or was he doing it out of Stockholm syndrome? Was he really that attached to Serena that he couldn't let her go any longer? Was he making right choice? Was Serena? He knew what she was doing was out of her need, but he did not know she would get that far. He doubted she was doing that because she was really close to him. Maybe she was attached to him, felt close to him, but she wasn't close to him. And if she would not be helped soon, she would lose to herself. What about her mother then? She would be dead worried by now. She hadn't touched her tablet ever since yesterday morning. He could still see it getting charged. It was nearly charged to full and Serena had not bothered to even touch it. He really wanted to help her but with her actions, he wondered if she was even going to let him go one day. He did not want to see her devastated. He cared for her, more than he had cared for anyone else. He wanted to see her smile. He could not bear seeing her failing to herself, to lose everything. He knew if he would take advantage of her now, which was Gary referring as her crush on him, his feelings for her, he knew she was going to regret it later. It would only further damage her. The thought was killing him.

"Why would you do that to me, Ash?"

Serena's voice suddenly ringed and snapped him out of his thoughts. Since she was snuggling into him so he could not see her, but from her sound it was obvious that she was hurt. He was confused and worried as well. Worried if he had done something wrong, but then confused since he knew he had done nothing.

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Ash asked abruptly. "What did I do?"

"Why would you leave me be? You…promised to be there for me, then why did you leave? How could you do that?" her voice was sincere, innocent, but it was filled with hurt. "Would you leave me for someone? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I just another girl in your life?"

Serena was bombarding him questions over and over again. But they weren't just normal question one could ask other in consciousness, especially to your friend. They all held the same answers, answers he did not want to know or give. However, it didn't stop him from raising his eyes on her. Just what the hell was she talking about? He thought harder, felt her breaths tickling him, hands resting on his shoulders and waist asking to be held closer. He briefly thought about her actions and soon pictured it up. She wasn't practically conscious anymore. She was talking about her dream; she was considering it as reality. Something really intense might have happened if she was devastated. But then realizing that she was talking about him leaving her; it made him concerned. Just as he thought, she was getting a little too dependent on him.

"But you know I would never do such thing to you," Ash said. Even though he knew he was trying to comfort Serena, he was practically lying. On time being, he would let her go. He could not hold her forever. She must know that she had to be independent. She had to leave him one day.

"…But you did…" he voice suddenly changed. It was heavier, painful and so sad that Ash forgot about his chain of thoughts for a while. "You left me…You called me pathetic…You said you did not want…to be with…me…" as she mumbled slowly, Ash started to realize that she was crying. Her constant breaths and were confirming his suspicion. "Please…don't leave me…" she added, tightly hugging him so that he would not leave her. "All I want is…to be with you…I don't want you to go…" Serena continued, constantly sniffing. Ash was growing more concern with her every word. She was serious about it, he knew that and it was a problem he needed to find a solution of soon or he would pay for it later. But for that he would need to know everything about Serena first. What he knew so far, he knew would not do the trick. He needed more information.

 _I need to talk to Gary!_

But no matter how hard he tried, his affection for her was still as strong as it was before. He could not stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her happy, and here she was, crying her brains out because of him. Well, since it wasn't literally him in the dream so he was pretty much relived. It didn't help though. Feeling her crying against him was unbearable to him. He wanted to make her smile. Anything! He would anything. And then something got into his mind. And he knew he was going to regret it later.

Pulling Serena away from him and held her face. As his fingers rested on her cheeks, their eyes were locked into a long stance that nobody wanted to break. He caressed her cheeks, wiped the tears off. _Forgive me Serena…_ Ash thought before he leaned forward, warmly pressing his lips against her forehead. The moment didn't live too long but it didn't end quickly either. As much as she was surprised, he was surprised from his stunt as well. He slowly pulled back, looking back into her eyes.

"I will stay with you, Serena. Please, don't cry and go to sleep now. I'll hold you close whole night if that's what you need," he spoke. His voice was sincere. She was melted into his kindness. He slowly pulled her closer and hugged her again. Her head pressed against his chest and she could feel his heart beating. It was sensual and kind of… she liked it. Serena knew when she decided to follow him and devote herself to him, she made a right choice. He was the guy she had always wanted and she was now more confident that she would get him.

Meanwhile, Ash was dead worried.

 _What the mess I've gotten myself into…_ Ash thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash was the first one to wake up first that morning. As his eyes opened, he saw a sight to admire. For a while he just stared at her. A strand of hair was coming over her eyes. Her chest was moving constantly with her deep, heavy breath. Her hand had a tight hold on his hand that was placed in between their faces. Serena had made sure to not let him go all night. As the memories flooded back to him from the other night, he realized how he ended up sleeping next to her. As much as it was a surprise to him, he was glad that he remembered it or else he would be running around in the house, screaming like a kid who had seen a ghost, thinking that they had done something they shouldn't have.

Ash took a deep breath and removed the strand from her face, noticing her smiling in her sleep. She looked so peaceful right now…he just didn't want to disturb her. Just let her sleep like that so he could keep staring at her. His own smile approached to him as he realized he was enjoying it. But he felt guilt also. He had been talking to himself last night to stay away from her, and now he was doing just opposite. Hell, he was sleeping in the same bed as her! He was glad that it didn't end in one of those ways where when two friends of opposite sex shares a bed, only to end up making their relationship quiet complicated.

But even when they had done nothing, was their relationship any less complicated?

Not wanting to bother Serena anymore, Ash slid away from her. His movements caused Serena's other hand to reach out for him. She tugged on his vest and tried to pull him closer. However, Serena was not physically strong enough to pull him closer, so instead she snuggled closer to him. And with another moment messing his head, he knew he had to get out of the room right now.

Ash placed his hand on hers, feeling it relaxing against his touch, and pulled it away. Carefully slipping his other hand out of her hand (thanks to the sweat that had formed recently) he got out of bed. He looked at Serena and noticed that her hand had gone under his chin, tucking it as she continued to breathe slowly. He looked at the condition of bed as well. Even the blanket was tucked somewhere between her legs. _So he was not alone who sleep carelessly?_ Ash held the blanket and carefully pulled it out, then covered her till her neck. He smiled at her before he walked out of the room.

It was a surprise for him too how he did that but the next thing he remembered after coming out of the guests room was him sitting on the chair in kitchen. His hands were clasped together, ankles on the table and were supporting his head as he found himself thinking. His mother was preparing breakfast for him, quiet surprised that the sleepyhead actually had gone through all the morning chores, if waking up early was not enough.

With a sigh, Ash stood up from the chair. Sitting there and thinking was not going to solve his problem. He knew he had to take action. He slowly made his way towards the guest's room, ignoring the curious glances his mother was giving him. Ash stood outside the door and was about to knock when he heard something. He stopped and porously leaned towards the door, placing his ear against it to hear the voice. He could not make out what actually was going on inside but he was sure that Serena had woken up by now, and she seemed…happy. At least that's what her giggles were indicating at. He soon realized that she was walking towards the door. So he didn't have to disturb her sleep after all.

 _I want to cuddle into you tonight, Ash._

Ash heard her words from last night ringing in his head. His face acquired a frown and he felt uncomfortable. Was he really that selfish now that he could not think of anything else but holding her close to him? He wanted to let her cuddle into him some more. He wanted her to hold onto him and see her smiling.

When the footsteps neared the hall, he knew he could not face her anytime soon. So he quickly dashed out of there and back into the kitchen. He heard the door opening and then closing back, followed by the footsteps climbing stairs. He took his seat again and held his head, feeling a headache consuming him. Delia noticed her and gave him a worried glance.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" she asked worriedly.

Ash looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom. Just a mild headache," Ash responded. Delia was clearly unconvinced by him but before she could ask back, Ash beat her to it. "Mom, would you mind if I will take Serena out today?"

"Taking her out?" Delia repeated his words as Ash stared at her hopefully. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips on the thought of it. "So you are taking Serena on a date?"

Ash knew she would be getting to it soon. But he was too exhausted to fight back. "I wish it was this easy, mom. It's really…I don't know…maybe complicated?" Ash said, asking himself the same question. Delia shot him another curious glance, stopping her work momentarily. Ash was behaving odd today. Normally, he would get embarrass and yell at her for referring a girl as his girlfriend. But today was different. Was it because Ash really was considering Serena as his girlfriend? Or was it something else? She knew it had to be the latter option. Knowing her son, even if he would want to have a girlfriend, that she did not even mind, he would never behave like this for that.

Delia placed the plate of breakfast in front of Ash and sat opposite to him. She wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but she knew he would not tell. So, she decided to go indirectly there. "So where are you taking Serena?" she asked.

Ash looked up at her and thought about it. He truly did not bother thinking of it. "Ice-cream parlor, café, park, I don't know. There are plenty of places," Ash replied. From his answer, Delia knew that it wasn't really the 'date' she was considering it, but rather he was taking her for a walk.

"What brought these sudden plans? No offence, but I'm your mother. I must know everything about you, to keep you out of trouble," Delia spoke sincerely. Ash nearly smiled at her. She truly was a perfect mother anyone could ask for.

"It's just…I…um…noticed," Ash mumbled, thinking hard for an excuse. Delia kept her stare steady at him. "I-I-I…noticed…Serena was struggling with something…and…I thought I should take her out…to let her mind relax and…to…have some fun time. But as a friends…you know what I'm saying," Ash finished.

Delia sighed mentally. His son wasn't as easy to read as he seemed, but she was his mother. How could she not? She forced a smile at him. "Okay, have fun you two then," Delia said. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen counter, prepared another plate of breakfast and placed it on the table next to Ash. She began to walk out but then stopped at the door and turned to him. "You know Ash, if there is something bothering you, you can always talk to me. I won't judge you, you are my son after all," and with that being said, she walked out.

Ash never turned to her as she spoke but considered her words deeply. She was right. She was his mother. Then why was he hiding things from her. She was a mature and experienced woman, and she could help him with the situation easily.

"Oh, good morning, Serena," Ash heard her mother saying and he knew that Serena was done with her morning routine and was now coming into the kitchen for the breakfast. No surprised she took the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Ash," Serena greeted cheerfully.

Even if Ash wanted to ignore her today, he could not. Her voice was like music to his ears, how could he now? He smiled at her. "Morning," he greeted back. Staring at her lips, he knew she was about to say something but he beat her to that. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go out…um…hang out with me today." Ash said. Serena's cheerful demeanor vanished immediately and her lips curved downwards, into neutral state. _Go out! With Ash! What the hell?!_ Serena could hardly believe what Ash was saying to her. He wanted to go out with her. With! Her! "I thought we could take our minds off for a while and…well-umm…if you don't want to I understand, I was just wondering-"

"I would love to!" Serena quickly cut him off with her overjoyed voice. But then blushed at how childish she was acting with her loud voice. "I would love to, Ash," she said, her voice lower than previous time. Her lips curved into a broad smile and Ash was left stunned momentarily. He dropped the spoon and just stared at the overjoyed blonde next to him. His cheeks burned and he felt a warm and sensational feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was completely engrossed in her.

Ash looked away from her, his mind heavily hurting. _Just what's wrong with me? Is it really the Stockholm syndrome?_

* * *

Ash had his hands in the pockets as he walked on the dirt path of Pallet Town. Serena was walking right next to him, her hands were clasped behind her back and her eyes were uploading every possible sight she was seeing, into her memory. Pallet Town was such a beauty that she did not ever want to forget about it.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Ash asked abruptly, breaking her trance.

Realizing for how long they have been walking, she knew she should accept the offer. "Sure," Serena said with a nod.

Ash smiled and held her wrist. Serena was taken aback by his dare move for a moment, nor that she was complaining but it was a surprise considering that it came from him. However, soon she realized that it wasn't a loving gesture that she was expecting it to be, when Ash dragged her towards a popular café of the town.

Soon, Serena found herself sitting inside a café. Since having a less population in the town, the café didn't have a lot of customers at the moment. There was merely couple of people except her and Ash. Serena looked outside the big window and noticed some people passing by. The café was situated at the quiet a spot, giving her a nice view of the inner town. The roads there were clean. There weren't too many people on the path and it looked cleaned. Trees were planted on the distance of around every 100 meters.

"Hey," Serena heard the familiar voice that she had grown loving so much. She quickly turned around and noticed that Ash was standing there with two drinks in his hands. He took his place next to her on the big couch and placed the drinks on the table. However, Serena noticed that Ash was sitting a lot closer to her. His legs and arms were bushing against hers. Normally she would go for such a dared move, but today when Ash was making the move, she could not help but blush. Apparently, she was unable to hide it as Ash had his eyes fixed on her all the time, only increasing her embarrassment, thus her cheeks turned redder. Ash nearly did nothing to stop. He was enjoying it, not embarrassing her but she looked so cute right now, he didn't want to look away.

After a while, Ash gestured her towards her drink. She turned towards her drink and held it with her both the hands. Slowly taking the straw between her lips, Serena took a long and refreshing sip of her strawberry shake. As it went down her throat to her stomach, Serena felt all her body unnerving. It was so good to taste, she could not explain it in words. Her expression did it though.

Ash was having hard time to figure out his next move. The first step was to bring her out so that she would not feel pressurized. Now that they were out here, with her enjoying their time so much, he wanted to move to the next step before he would give in himself. He didn't know how to start. It was frustrating him. _Oh shoot it!_

"Serena, listen, I want to talk to you about something," Ash began. Serena took another sip before looking at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Serena asked, curious.

"I…um… Well, you see, it's about you," Ash said, struggling with his choice of words.

"What do you want to talk about me?" Serena asked again. Her interest was developing pretty quickly.

Ash took a long breath as he thought for his next words. He knew once they will be in there will not be a turn back. And it was going to be a little painful. But he knew it had to be done. He couldn't see Serena trying to bury her emotions beneath her fake smiles. He wanted to help her to move on from her past. "Serena…Do you remember what happened last night between us?"

Serena let her drink go and gave Ash her full attention. She nodded in response to his question. "I do remember…" she spoke, making mental note of his expression. He seemed quiet dull, upset maybe. Was he mad at her for what she did? "Ash, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Serena asked, terrified. Ash didn't answer but looked down. His response got on her nerve. "Ash…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was asking for too much. I should have known that I might not get everything I want. I'm so selfish. I'm so sorry Ash-"

"Okay-Okay, calm down now, Serena," Ash said, holding her shoulders. "I'm not mad at you, not a bit. But," Serena felt her heart skipped a beat with that sudden cliffhanger. "I want to know…what you had been dreaming. What was it about?" as Ash spoke, and Serena listened carefully, he could not help but notice her nearly diluted eyes were lowering down. He could feel the negativity she was radiating. "You said it was me…and I could not sleep all night, thinking what wrong I did that you were left so broken. I was really upset at myself. But most importantly I wanted to know, to help you. You asked me to hold you all night. I did it because I wanted to help you. I could not think of anything else at the moment."

Ash dramatically paused but then did not continue for a while. He just stared at the girl in front of him, silently crying. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed. Ash held her chin and turned her to look at him. He placed his forehead against her, feeling her breath against him. "Please, Serena, tell me, what's wrong?" Ash asked, whispering.

Serena could no longer hold back anything and burst into crying. Luckily there was no one else around at the moment or she would have made a scene. Ash had seen that coming and was prepared for that. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Her head rested on his shoulder and hands wrapped around his neck, instinctively. She clung onto him tightly as she cried as Ash rubbed her back.

"I will hold you as long as you want, Serena, but I need to know it," Ash whispered against her ear. Serena knew she could not hide it any longer but she needed some time to gather the courage. Minutes passed Ash holding her. Despite not feeling any better, Serena pulled back, still wiping tears off her eyes. She started explaining to him about her dream.

Ash listened carefully, everything, every detail. He missed nothing. His heart melted on realizing where she was going wither dream. _Did she really want to marry him? Would she be really this affected if she could not? Or would it be worse than this?_ Somehow, Ash felt that he had started considering Serena his top priority. He could not let her go right now.

When she finished, Ash held her hand and started rubbing her palm softly. Serena looked at him, staring at him. Her tears were dried up but her cheeks were stained. Her face was warm but her cheeks were still wet. But from the sudden warmth that Ash was providing to her, she could feel the tears drying away.

Ash and Serena sat in silence for around fifteen minutes after that. He expected that Serena would be totally lost by how she reacted at first, but he had to admit, she handled it pretty well. However, his main question was yet to ask. Ash looked at Serena's hand that was resting on the table. He reached out for it and held it. The warmth spread through her body and Serena slowly looked down, then at Ash. She tried to smile at him, nearly succeeding but Ash knew she was still damaged. He could only hope that she would not give up with the next round.

"Serena," Ash said, earning her attention. "You told me that you left your home to travel the world. I believed it with my heart, and I still believe you, because I trust you. Can you please do me a favor? Please, it's for your own sake. Don't lie to me anymore. It hurt a lot. Serena, I want to know…why you left your house."

Serena looked away, ashamed. She knew that Ash would learn truth one day, but she didn't know it would come this early. It scared her. Would he leave her now that he had suspected her lying to him? The thought was killing her, slowly. She could not bear living without him. When she was on the verge of ending her life, he showed up. He saved her. He brought a new light, light of hope in her. He brought life into her dead body again. And after what he had done, she could not help but fell for him. He was charming, handsome, kind, helpful, confident, brave as well. He was even a bigger idiot, but he was still her cute little crush. She knew that the world had given up on her, but he never did. He wanted to see her smile again and he kept trying over and over again. She knew her only reason to live now was him. She was living for him. But would he ever understand that?

"Serena? Can't you…tell me? Don't you trust me? You know I won't judge. I want to…help," Ash whispered with his lips next to her ear. She blushed and shut her eyes close. She knew she had to tell him the truth. She could not cheat on him to win him. It would not be fair. She loved him, more than anything else. How could she expect him to be her knight in shining armor when she could not even share her secrets with him?

"My mom…" Serena started but then stopped. Her mere mention was depressing to her. Ash sensed her discomfort and held her hand tighter, trying to ease her up so she would continue. "I-I-I live in Vaniville Town in Kalos, with my mom. I think I was the happiest girl ever on the planet, with such loving parents. I had been really close to them, always dependent on them. I had a lot of friends in my neighbor. I used to play all day long. I always listened to my parents, even studied on schedules so that they would always be proud of me. I think…I think I was closest to my dad. He was the closest to me ever, more than mom. I was relayed on him, for everything. He was used to play with me, teach me, and did everything a girl could ask from his father. My dad was the best dad in the world, no wonder both me and mom loved him so much. He always used to say that ' _when there is nothing, there still is hope'._ He always tried to make me an independent girl who could stand on her own feet, who could achieve her goals freely, who would never relay on anyone but would be support for others. I think all I know is dad was everything to me, and I had always fear losing him, separating from him."

"But then, he left. He never looked back at us. I cried a lot, I cried on his shoulders, but they never held me, never comforted me. I was so used to him holding me by then that I could not keep myself from falling apart. I used to stay locked in my room for weekends, never coming out. My friends tried to help me, but I shook them off. And they left me, without any second thought, to never ever return to me. Mom was my only support since then. But as I grew up, I started to realize how it feels to have a life without father. Even though my mother was wealthy, had a high profession, she still could never buy happiness for me. By the time I thought I had recovered, I realized that I hadn't. I could never move on from him. My so-called-friends were now against me, for no reason. I was their toy to play with, mess with. They played with me, broke me and threw me away in trash. Soon the world started treating me like garbage."

"My mom always supported me but soon, even she gave up on me. She said that I was only wasting her time. I was an obstacle in her wealth. She started treating me like trash. She started yelling at me, even beating me, but I stayed strong, remembering my father's words. I always thought dad would return, maybe someone else would come to me, hold me and tell me that everything was alright. But no one ever came. I was mere an object for them. I never had felt so depressed in my life before. I cried every night, hugging the pillow. I cursed my own luck that it was leading me to such a poor destiny. I was useless to the world. My mother's treatment broke me further. My trust vanished. I lost all the faith in humanity. I felt like there was no reason to live anymore. I wanted to end my life. I wanted to go back to my dad, to be happy again…"

For the first time in years, Ash found himself crying. He had never heard a story worse than this. While he was supposed to be comforting her, he found looking for comfort himself. He was distraught. He could only imagine how she would have felt having such a hard life.

"…but then, you came. I thought I would be free of all the strings that had bound me for so long. Not only you cut them away but you never let me fell down. You were there for me, to catch me whenever I fell. You were there to hold me, to support me, to comfort me. The first time when I saw you in that forest, I saw my dad in you. I had always considered him everything to me, but now I consider you my whole world. You taught me to live again; you wanted me to live again. When I saw you joking, laughing, sharing moments with everyone without any worries, I realized that even when I didn't have dad with me any longer, he had sent someone to look after me. I was completely shattered pieces until you found me. Not only you taught me love again, but you loved me. You gave me hope that maybe there are still humans alive in the world. In you, I found a reason to live. I found a friend, a family, a parent, a…lover…" Serena whispered the last part so that Ash could not hear her. But she was still too loud to ignore. Fortunately, Ash was deep in thoughts and couldn't listen to her. Serena continued. "…when it was the time to leave you, I realized that I was losing the hope of living again. I always wanted to love someone, to be loved by someone. You gave it to me. You gave me more than sufficient. You healed me heart, you placed your own heart in it."

"Ash please don't…Never leave me. You are the reason why I live today. I have lost my father, I don't want to lose you either. Please-"

Serena was begging to him mindlessly. She thought that maybe, just maybe there was still a chance that Ash would accept her. She never would have thought how greatly her words had affected him. Without saying anything else, Ash wrapped himself around him, crying himself. Tears were rolling down his eyes, his eyes were turning red and cheeks were stained badly. All he wanted was comfort and when he hugged Serena, never would have he thought that she would give it to him.

How long the two stayed like that nobody had idea of. Perhaps, the workers of café had. They noticed the two; they managed to see the petrified look in Serena's eyes as her head buried against his shoulder. Even if they wanted to, they didn't interfere in their moment. They were humans too; they would never do such a horrible thing. One of the female workers who accidently happened to listen to her story cried so badly that all the workers had to console her for very long.

Ash quickly wiped his tears and with a sniff, broke the hug. He saw the petrified look into her eyes. She was completely broken again, relaying on his final decision. Ash read it. He held her hands and made her stood up. He started leading her out of the café. Ash stopped briefly at the counter and paid for the two before the two left. Ash kept her hand in his hand all the while they walked, never letting her go. He knew that she deserved to be loved. And he wanted to love her. Then why could not he love her? What was stopping her?

Ash looked at Serena. Her eyes were fixed, staring right in front. But her mind was somewhere else. She had a complete zombified expression that was scaring him now. Was she really that much affected? As the two walked, Ash noticed an ice cream parlor. Ash led Serena to there. Ash soon found himself standing in front of it. He started taking small steps forward, with Serena by his side. The door slid open and Ash was encountered by the cool air conditioned wind. As the two stepped in, Ash realized that they were only customer at the moment in there.

An elderly looking man with a fancy moustache, not more than around fifty years, walked towards them. Ash saw him and smiled brightly, despite wanting not to. He had known that owner of this place since his childhood. He was supposed to keep their relationship on nice terms.

"Ash Ketchum, so good to see you again!" the man said. "How had you been? How is your mother?"

"She is good, sir," Ash responded rather clumsily.

The man nodded, but then noticed the pretty blonde next to Ash, wearing a black T-Shirt that was tugging into a red skirt. She had long black socks but that wasn't his concern. Her face was hidden under her hat as she stared down at her feet. Despite that, the man was quick to read that she must be one of the most adorable girls he had ever seen. "What a pretty girlfriend you have here, Ash," the man said.

The moment he heard the word girlfriend, he was left awestruck, blushing like crazy. But as much as he hated it, he secretly wished it could have an effect on Serena, who had been dazed since they had left the café. To his demise, she did not show any sign of emotions. Ash laughed nervously while he scratched his head. "She is not my girlfriend…j-just a friend visiting me," Ash replied, blushing slightly. The man decided to drop the subject but raised his eyes on the sight of their hands clasping together.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding, but what can an old man like me notice these days?" he laughed at his own words then turned to the two teens. "So what you two would like to have?" the man asked.

Ash went through the menu. There were plenty of options for him to choose for them. However, he found only one most amazing, and he knew that this is what he was going to get for Serena. "Electric lemon, with diamond and pearl combo, can I have that for my friend here?" Ash asked, sincerely.

"Very fine choice," the owner said. He walked back and started extracting the creams into a cone. Ash turned to Serena and stared at her worriedly. He had never seen her like this before. He felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart. Her emotionless expression was killing his soul. _Was she that desperate to be with him? Should he give her a chance? But what if the worst he had been thinking of would come true?_ As his trains of thoughts continued, he reconsidered everything that had happened between the two since they have met. He realized that whatever she had been doing, she had been doing this only to get him. Everything made sense now. After around a minute, the man returned and handed Serena the cone. "Here you go, young lady," the man said. This somehow brought Serena to existence and she looked at the man and the ice cream in confusion, clearly not having any idea of the recent events. One ice-cream was ruby and blue berry flavored, was covered with a baby blur scoop, whose flavor was mint and finally it had a pink scoop with the flavor of strawberry. When she looked at Ash, he gave her a reassuring smile and gestured her to accept it. Using her other hand, Serena took the ice cream and looked at it. It was admirable and seemed a lot delicious. "What about you, my boy?" the man asked to Ash.

"I would have chocolate with electric lemon on it," Ash said, pretty simple choice if noticed. The man nodded and walked back, reappearing after around a minute, giving Ash his choice. It had a sour lemon flavored scoop with a dark brownish scoop of chocolate over it. Ash quickly paid for the two cones and said his thanks and goodbye to the man, before exiting the parlor with Serena. As the man looked back at them he could not help but wonder why the blonde looked so lifeless. It didn't take too long for him to realize that Ash had actually taken her on a walk to relax her mind. He hoped he would succeed.

Ash and Serena were quietly walking back towards the Ketchum residence. They had their ice creams licked more than half way by now and the finished it by the time they arrived back at the Ketchum residence. It was nearly evening now. The sun had already begun setting.

Ash had his eyes still fixed on Serena. He was happy that she was enjoying her ice cream. He smiled at her and stopped in the front of the door. He turned the door knob open and walked inside; Serena was still next to him.

"We're back!" Ash yelled as the two entered.

"Welcome back," Delia yelled back from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready by 0700, you have to wait till then," Delia added.

Ash paid no mind to dinner today. Instead, he led Serena to sit on the coach and took place next to her. Serena folded her legs and cuddled into herself, burying her head between her knees. Ash noticed this and once again held her hands.

"Serena, look…" he started. "I'm really sorry to hear about your dad. I didn't know that you had been suffering so badly for such a long time," Ash finished, unable to figure out what to say next.

"It's alright, I guess," Serena responded. Her voice was dull and scratchy, but it was still like music to his ear, just listening to her was pleasuring him. After a long pause, Serena continued. "I understand if you hate me now Ash. I know what I did was wrong. No one ever understood me before; I shouldn't have thought anyone would now."

"But I do…" Ash whispered causing Serena to look at him. "I do understand how it feels to live without father. My own dad left us when I was just born. I never got to see him. Mom told me that he had gone on a journey to be the best, but he never returned. Ever."

Serena looked at Ash with a black expression. "I…I didn't know. I'm so sort of, Ash…I'm sorry to hear that," she said, rubbing his arm soothingly. Ash let out a complex sigh and turned to Serena.

"Serena, I understand how you feel. And I want to help you as well. But I don't think it is a solution of your problem. You are just running away from it. If you want me, I'll be there for you, forever. But you must know that we can only be friends, nothing more. This decision in rush would only damage you further," Ash told.

"I…uh…I understand…I guess," Serena mumbled looking away. She stood up and started walking towards her room. Her moves, her mood, Ash knew he had screw it up again. He could not leave that girl right now. Ash quickly stood up and rushed after her, stopping her in the hallways, outside her room.

"Serena listen, it's not what I meant. I want to help you, believe me I do. Please, give me a chance, I-"

Serena shut him up easily with pressing her finger on his lips. "Shhh," she started. Ash stopped amidst and gulped, remembering the same scene from few days ago. "I know what you mean, and I am grateful to you for that. I know I can trust you with everything," she said, then wrapped her arms around him affectingly, catching him off guard. Her sensual movements only further embarrassed him and he blushed. "Thank you Ash, for everything," she whispered against his ear in a sensual and trembling voice.

Ash sighed and smiled to himself. "You are, welcome," he said and hugged her back. Ash felt Serena was trying to break the hug, but he was too caught up in the moment to let her. But soon he realized what she wanted and let Serena broke their sensual moment. As their hug broke, Serena stared into his eyes, deeply. His auburn eyes were shimmering for her. There was an obvious concern for her in them. They held…love for her. She noticed the stains on his cheeks, now remembering that she had made him emotional while they were talking, she was telling him her story. She held his right cheek, caressing it softly. The stains were gone but the marks were still visible to her. Serena had never felt this close to any person in her life, if possible, not even her own father. _Was she that desperate to be his?_ Her mind blinded her momentarily and then without any warning, she leaned towards his right cheek, softly placing her lips against his cheek.

Ash was left dumbfounded. He had never expected her to do something like that. His cheeks burned redder than the blood itself. However, did not know if he was happy or disappointed. But he knew that he was enjoying his first ever kiss; on top of that, it was Serena. Ash's eyes lowered sadly on realizing what he was thinking. After few seconds, Serena pulled away and turned away from Ash. Without acknowledging him further, she entered her room and shut the door behind. Despite that, Ash easily read the blush on her face. So did she feel as embarrassed as him? Does that mean she enjoyed it as much as he did?

Ash was left speechless and stunned for a while. But when he recovered, he softly smiled and turned around, pondering whether it was his luck or misfortune. However, when he turned around, the sight that greeted him was certainly the one he would avoid most. Gary standing there, silently clapping for him with a smirk, he knew he was dead. Gary closed the door behind and walked towards Ash with his one hand slapping his other hand.

"Facts, details, I want everything, Ketchum!"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning didn't come as pleasant as she thought. The moment Serena opened her eyes, the moment she left the dream world, she realized how hollow she was feeling. Truthfully, she had not felt this bad ever since she had met Ash. Remembering the events from yesterday, Serena sighed deeply and then rubbed her eyes weakly. She turned to her side, a tear rolled down her eyes along with it. _Just why he had to show up if he was eventually going to break her heart as well?_ But the more she thought about it, the more things got complicated for her. She was frustrated and depressed that Ash did not consider her the way she considered him, but again, no one cared for her the way he do. She did not know if she should be getting mad at him, unfortunately that she could not despite her all protest, or she should be happy that she had someone like Ash in her life now. Serena turned around and buried her face in the pillow, letting them soak her tears of silent cries.

 _Just why things had to be so complicated for her? What she had done to face them?!_

Serena heard a knock on the door and realized that someone had visited the Ketchum resident.

"I'll get it!" She heard a loud voice echoing through the house, no doubt belonged to Ash. There was long silence then. The door soon opened and she heard at least more than one person entering the house. "Oh, it's you." Serena heard Ash saying, not much excited. In fact, it had more annoyance in it.

"Chill down, man. I was just teasing you before," she heard. It had to be Gary.

"Whatever," she heard Ash saying with what seemed like a frown. "So, what brought you here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already, Ash," she heard a third voice, still a familiar one. It was Daisy.

"Forget… _Oh shoot!"_ Serena nearly giggled on hearing Ash. He sounded so childish, and it made him cuter to her. Now she wanted him more.

"That's all I can expect from you, Ash."

"But I…Doesn't matter."

"So, are we going, right?" _Going? Going to where?_ Serena wondered. "And where is Serena? Is she ready already?"

"Actually…"

Serena was growing anxious as the pause continued, dramatically fast. It took her a while to realize that Ash had invited the siblings in the house, and they were not talking as loud as before, maybe discussing about the matter they were talking before. She was still anxious to know though, where were they going? And if they were going somewhere, why had not Ash told her about it yet? Was he planning to go alone? It would be fine with her if he had spoken it to her. Alright, maybe she had been felt hurt that Ash wanted to leave her behind. But why had not he told her anything? Did she mean nothing to him?

Serena's trance broke when she heard a knock on the door.

Pushing all the thoughts aside to ponder on later, Serena got out of the bed and walked to the door. She had held the knob and was about to open the door when she heard someone speaking from the other side.

"Serena…Are you awake? It's me, Daisy. I was wondering if I could come inside, I wanted to talk," Daisy said rather calmly. Serena turned the knob and opened the door. As the door opened, Serena noticed a neutral face of Daisy. It was rather unpleasant to her, to see Daisy like that. "Can I talk to you, Serena?" Daisy said. Serena got suspicious on listening to her voice. It was quiet curious and…concerned as well. She wondered what had been going on around this morning. She felt difference, but could not identify it.

"…sure," Serena replied after a second or two. She stepped aside and Daisy stepped inside. As Serena walked back to her bed, Daisy closed the door behind and walked to her as well. Both the girls sat down on the bed. Serena brought her legs up and curled up. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Serena asked, not looking at her.

Daisy considered her words carefully. She took a deep sigh before speaking. "It's about you…Serena."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

"Actually, that's what I need your help with."

"And what makes you think that it will do?"

Ash looked up at Gary, giving him a confusing glance. However, Gary still had the neutral expression. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Didn't you tell me you are going to help me?"

"Yeah, I said that but…" Gary scratched the back of his head. "…do you really think you are going to listen to me at all?"

"How hard it's gonna be?"

"Harder than you can think…"

"Just tell me already."

"Accept her…"

"Oka-Wait, what!"

Gary smirked, wanted to laugh at the reaction Ash was giving. Obviously, whenever it's about Serena he could be teased immediately with anything. Weather it was the incident where he nearly saw her naked or now where he was supposed to help her.

"Told you. You would not listen," Gary mumbled and stretched his hand. When Ash did not speak for a while he knew he had hit the mark. He sighed and leaned forward, towards Ash who was sitting in front of him, on the couch on other side. "Listen to me Ash. This problem might be really big but it has a really small solution. You said that Serena wanted you…" Ash looked away, feeling his face warming up on the mere mention of that incident. "…then let her get you. If that's what she had been dying for, it would absolutely help her," Gary finished and read Ash's expression. He was considering his words, genuinely. However, his response still could not match his voice.

"But…" Ash tried to protest, thinking of an excuse. "…I can't. You guys always tease me for nothing. You know nothing is going on between me and Serena. You just don't want to believe it-"

"YOU don't want to believe it. Come on, Ash, tell me how stubborn are you gonna act now? Grow up and start persuading the choice of your heart as well."

"But I _DON'T FEEL ANYTHI-"_

"Keep your voice down, Ash Ketchum!"

Delia's voice echoed throughout the house, shutting Ash. He shivered and ducked down into the couch he was sitting before. Even Gary was silent for a while. It was one of those very rare moments when Delia screams. Gary had never liked these situations anyway.

Regaining his breath, Ash once again looked at Gary who also seemed to be recovered from the sudden outburst of Delia. "As I was saying, you have got me wrong. I don't feel that way for Serena."

"And this is saying a guy who had been constantly receiving kisses from his dream girl? Trying to see her naked?"

"For the final time, Gary, I didn't see her _NAKED!"_ Ash nearly flinched on realizing what he was saying and how loud as the matter of fact. Both the teens glanced at Delia momentarily in the kitchen. However, she wasn't there, giving them relief. "And once…she kissed me once," Ash finished with a blush and coughed.

"Whatever," Gary rolled his eyes. "But that's not the point. The point is that you like her, but you are being a chicken, afraid of accepting it. If she wants you, then let her get you. Trust me, Ash. She will fine in no time."

"But-"

"NO Buts! I said I'm hooking up you two. Try to stop me and you know situation is going to be worse than it is," Gary snapped.

Ash wanted to protest but then realized what he meant from _'worse'._ If he did not accept his offer, he was going to get it done in another way that he was dearly going to hate. "Fine," Ash hissed frustratingly, accepting his defeat.

"Good," Gary muttered and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"So what are we going to do now? It's not like I'm just going to sit here and she will come to me and stamp a mark on my head that I belong to her," Ash said, still frustrated from his defeat.

"Actually, that's exactly what we are going to do," Gary replied, earning a curious glance from Ash. "Not the stamp part though. All we need to-you need to do is make her feel good," Gary finished.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes.

The look Gary gave him was something he had hated most. Whenever he narrows his eyes instead of giving a solution, he was practically indicating that he had got it. But every time, for a record, the solutions were the worst one possible in the history. "I got this," Gary said with a devious smirk, causing Ash to shrink down under his glance. He gulped, bracing himself for what was coming.

* * *

"Shopping mall?!"

There was a mix respond to the sight that lies in front of everyone. Pretty much, girls were excited but boys were not.

"We are going for shopping!" Serena exclaimed joyfully.

"Are we?" Ash whined.

"Yes! We are!" Serena said, pressurizing her words. "You said so!"

"I said we could…I didn't say it had to the very first-"

"I don't care! Now that we are here you are not going to stop me!" Serena placed her hands on waist and leaned towards Ash. Ash leaned back, looking away. It was rather scary look Serena was giving him. He was relieved when Daisy stepped in between.

"Alright, I think it's time we should spend enjoying," Daisy said, pushing the two teens aside.

Ash took a while to recover but Serena recovered almost immediately. She quickly grabbed Daisy's hand and the two girls disappeared immediately. After catching his breath, Ash looked up and saw the girls on far distance before they completely disappeared. "Wow, and they are gone…"

"They don't miss a beat," Gary spoke. Then shrugging off the awkwardness he turned to Ash. "I think it's time we should go as well."

"What? Where are we going n-Oh…Wait," Ash paused, giving Gary a soft glare. "You had it planned?"

"What are you talking about? You guys planned to shop. I just modified the plan for us, a little," Gary said in his defend. But it was quiet frustrating even for him to convince the raven haired teen. "Unless you wanna go with girls to…" Gary whined.

The mere thought of carrying girl's uncountable stuffs and being dragging around like their slave sent shivers down his spine. "I would choose rather not to…" Ash said, awkwardly.

"Thought so…Now come on. I know a place to start with," Gary said and started walking away. Ash stared back at him for a while but then decided to follow him. After catching up with him he decided to feed his curiosity.

"What are we going to do anyway?"

"Oh, you didn't figure it out yet?" Gary asked in a surprised tone.

"Just spill it already."

"We are going to teach you how to make a girl feel good."

"And what is this?"

"Flirting."

"Just kill me already."

* * *

"Try this one, Serena," said Daisy and gave Serena a dress. Before Serena even got to see it Daisy had already forcefully pushed Serena inside the changing room. It was a pretty much surprise for her. Daisy was acting completely opposite of how she was acting in the laboratory. It made Serena wonder, _is it the pressure of work she has to do every day?_ Serena pushed the thought aside for a while and proceeded with changing her dress. Taking her dress out and stepping out of it, Serena started to wear the dress Daisy has chosen for her. The more she moved along with it more she realized that it was pretty much similar to her current dress, but still so different. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her image. She was looking good. She decided to have Daisy a look of her too and pulled the curtains aside. As she looked at Daisy she was already carrying some more dresses in her hands.

The sound of curtains ruffling together caused Daisy to look into that direction and she saw. And her mouth opened wide as she looked at Serena. Her constant glance caused the Kalosian girl to blush a little and she started fiddling her fingers in front of her.

She was wearing a black blouse. It had a big red ribbon in front of her neck which travelled to either side of her chest. It had long sleeves that ended up with red folding around wrist. There were red diamond shaped jewels on her sleeves too. Her blouse continued down her chest with an even darker shade of black that was opening down her waist in a skirt like fashion. It had a red ribbon around her waist. Coming from down this article was a red skirt that travelled till her knees. It had sharp edges and white diamonds like structures on it. A thin fabric joint along with was coming out from under her skirt that gave her an even better look. Like usual there were black stockings on that ran up her knees. Alike her skirt it also had diamonds like cuts onto it but they were exposing her skin. Her blonde hairs were perfectly suited under round hat she was wearing. It was dark magenta with red strip and a ribbon on it.

"So, what do you think?" asked Serena slyly.

"Serena…you look amazing. Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Daisy. Her reaction felt nearly over dramatic to Serena and she started to blush. She was embarrassed but she felt appreciated as well.

"It's…not that good. You are embarrassing me," said Serena in a whisper.

Daisy would not be wrong when she thought Serena was adorable being like that right now. She was acting like a kid, a cute little kid. Serena reminded Daisy of her own past. "Are you kidding me right now? Just look at you," said Daisy. Serena blushed more and shyly looked around.

"Well, I…uh-"

"No complains! We are getting it for you!" interrupted Daisy suddenly before Serena could manage to say anything. She then paused and stared at Serena for a moment. Everything about her was currently looking different. Everything but her hairs. An idea came to her. "Hey Serena, how about you do something with your hairs too?"

"My hairs?" said Serena, confused. "You don't like them?"

"No-no. I mean why don't you try a different hair style too?" said Daisy. Serena started to consider he words when Daisy stepped towards her."Okay, now get in and show me these dresses too!" said Daisy overjoyed. Serena could not help but oblige. She took the dresses and went inside the dressing room again.

The next few Serena tried were amazing too. However, as much as they were fun to try, they were not comfortable to stay in. Next was a long blue gown that went down her feet. It had long blue sleeves. There was a white portion on the dress that ended around her waist before continuing from the centre of the waist to the end. There were black diamond like shapes on it too. Around her neck was a small black ribbon and over her head was a big black bow with white polka dot like designs on it.

As much as alluring it was, Daisy still wanted to see Serena in a different hairstyle. Serena fulfilled her wish on the next trial.

It was a sleeveless tank top with joint skirt that ends up around her thighs in triangular cuttings. Under it was a dark purple biker's shorts. Instead on her normal stockings Serena had violet and orange shades of stockings this time. Over her shoulders were a dark magenta blazer and a small beautiful necklace around her neck. Her hairs were tied into two long piggy tails with big pink bows and were curling down. There was purple strip around her chest.

"Well…Um," Daisy tried to say something not rude. It was pretty difficult though. "You look, different."

"I feel awkward," said Serena. "Can I change back now?" she asked.

"Well, okay. We can-wait!" screamed Daisy suddenly when she remembered something. "You have to try this final dress. Because we are getting it for sure!" said Daisy and shoved a long pink cotton dress in Serena's arms. Before Serena could respond back Daisy pushed her inside and closed the curtains. Serena sighed and took a look of the dress before changing into it. "I don't really know," she wondered.  
"What Ash might be doing right now?"

* * *

"What are you doing Ketchum? Get over here already!" shouted Gary at the raven haired teen. Ash sheepishly walked towards the brunette boy and joined him. Gary turned around and stared at the scene. Plenty of girls were around for them to practice on. And Ash was murdering Gary already, fearing the worst that could happen now. "Now, Ash. The art of flirting with a girl is very easy. All you need to do is approach to them and charm them with your ability. Compliment them, make them feel special. Hypnotize them," said Gary. "You will learn it too."

"How am I going to learn it in a day?"

"By practicing."

"P-Practicing?"

"Yes."

"On these girls?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"…100%?"

"You dumbass, Ketchum! Of course, yes! Now go and show them what you are capable of!" said Gary dramatically.

"I don't really know," Ash mumbled and took a step back. Gary gave him a stern look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gary angrily.

Ash stepped back hesitantly before looking at Gary nervously. "Can you just show me, first?" he asked, clapping his hands in the praying manner.

Gary smirked and patted his own chest with a fist. "Alright," he nodded. "You are going to see an expert performing now. Don't miss it," said Gary. He then turned around and looked for a girl to start from. His eyes soon caught a group of three girls walking towards them. They had shopping bags in their hands and they were constantly chatting. Gary smirked. He adjusted his hairs and checked his breath before marching towards them. Ash leaned on a pillar and watched in amusement.

"Hello ladies," said Gary, approaching the three girls. It caught the three of them off guard and one in the centre dropped her bags. She gasped audibly and proceeded to pick up her bags. Gary leaned down at the same time with the intention of helping her. At least that's what Ash thought. However, instead of the bags he went for her hands. The moment his hands rested on her hand, her eyes darted up at his direction. Gary looked back into her eyes with much more confidence. His charm was working easily as the girl found herself blushing while staring at the brunette boy. "You look beautiful," said Gary in a low whisper which was only heard by her. The girl blushed more and grabbing her bags quickly stood up.

"Um, excuse me," she mumbled and the three girls quickly dashed away out of the sight. As they passed Ash could not help and watched in amusement how that particular girl was blushing. He was awed.

"So, what do you think?" asked Gary showing up suddenly behind Ash. It startled him but he collected himself almost immediately.

"That. That was amazing, Gary. How did you do that? You barely know her," said Ash in amazement. It was genuine and Gary knew it. It only helped in boasting his ego. And that ego started to get better of him. Gary looked around and saw a pretty blonde standing at some distance, checking on some jewelries. Humming in victory, Gary started to walk towards her. Ash quickly sensed his ego and the problem that would definitely follow. But getting amused already, he could not care less. He did not stop Gary.

"Hello, my lady," said Gary and bowed in front of the girl like a gentleman. Initially Ash thought that she was going to give the same reaction as the previous girl but to his and both Gary's surprise, she did not even acknowledged him. Ash raised his eyes in interest. Gary noticed it and got even more determined to make her fall for his charm. He walked to her other side and intentionally bumped into her arm. This gained her attention and she looked at him. Gary looked down into the stall. He picked up a necklace and placed it around her neck. "A beautiful necklace for my beautiful lady."

"Excuse me?" the girl questioned.

Ash moved closer to the duo to listen to them.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl. Her voice was clearly indicating that she was annoyed by his action. And without giving him further acknowledgement she walked away.

Ash noticed her going away and quickly rushed to Gary's side. Before he could say anything Gary beat him into it. "Some girls make you play hard. But don't worry, I am not going to lose," declared Gary confidently and followed the girl.

Ash just stood there as Gary walked away. He started to think about what Gary just said. _Girls make you play hard?_ How is it possible? _Was Serena making it harder for him to get her?_ Just then Ash realized what he was thinking. Since when he started following Serena? It was her who follows him. And even he was doing it for her well being. Right. Right? "Oh that's damn confusing," said Ash and looked up. And the sight he was greeted with replaced his current thought completely. Gary has just received a slap on the cheek from that girl. She stared at him awkwardly before walking away. A stupid grin came over his face. He quickly rushed to Gary's side again and stood by his side as they two boys saw the girl walking away.

"Well…"

"Not a word, Ashy-boy. Not a word."

* * *

"What happened to your face?" asked Daisy as she saw a red mark on Gary's left cheek. It was a clear hand print. Serena too looked at it and got curious. The mere mention of the memory wanted Ash to laugh. However, Gary's intense glare caused him stifle his laughter. But it was still audible enough for the girls to look at Ash.

"What were you two doing all these times?" asked Serena.

"What happened to Gary?" asked Daisy, repeating her previous question.

Ash gave Gary a brief glance while smirking. Gary was glaring back at him. "Let's just say, his ego got better of him."

"I hate you Ketchum!" whispered Gary under his breath.

* * *

It was later that night and Serena was checking the dresses she and Daisy had bought for her. The most attractive among them was the pink cotton dress that Daisy wanted her to try as the last. And it was so alluring. It was perfect. However, Serena still could not understand why Daisy got her such a formal dress without any occasion?

As if to answer her question, her tablet started to blimp. Serena threw her dresses on the one edge of the bed and fell down on the other side. She took her table and saw that it was a notification showing an email. At first she thought her mom might have sent it. But before she could ignore it she managed to read that it was someone else. Curious, she opened it and started to read. The very first line stated that it was from Gary.

Serena's eyes ran from top to bottom of the mail. It wasn't just a mail but it was an invitation for a party where she was too invited. The occasion was the success of Professor Oak. Now that she remembered Daisy forcing her to get that final gown, she realized what it actually meant for. Daisy wanted her to wear that tomorrow. She sighed and placed the tablet on the side table before getting into more comfortable position on the bed. She badly wanted to sleep but her mind was brainstorming on the idea of the party. Has they invited Ash too? Of course they have. Since living in the same house currently, will her and Ash be going together? Will Ash mascot her there? Hand-in-hand? As much as her imagination was alluring and pleasant, she knew it could not go to the way she wanted. Ash has declared it already that he only wanted to be her friend. He does not see her more than as a friend. He does not notice her as a girl. And this idea was depressing to her.

 _How will she manage her life now? How will she going to fix her broken heart? Can't she just make him hers and end all her traumatic problems? Because all she knew is that Ash is the solution of all her problems. It has always been him. She can't let him go like that._

But how she was going to do that?

Serena let out another long sigh and rolled to her left side. She wanted to sleep but it was nowhere near her. Her eyes then darted over the side table. There was a bottle there. It had a slip onto it that read _"Sleeping Pills"._ It also had a warning sign over it in case someone over dozed it. Serena sighed again as she thought about it. She had bought it when no one was noticing her. Ever since Ash had slept next to her, with her that night, she realized that she truly needed him to sleep peacefully. But from his current attitude it was obvious that he was not going to repeat that again. That was either her luck or just a coincidence that she happened to have that nightmare and Ash was awake as well.

The thought of her nightmares sent shivers down her spine.

Those were the reasons she could not sleep. She needed one way or another. If not Ash then something else had to help her. And then she saw that bottle. The moment her eyes land on it she felt like it was calling her towards it. She found herself getting attracted towards the bottle and ended up buying it. And now that it was here, perhaps, she could sleep. She would be free of all her nightmares. She smiled coldly to herself and got up from the bed. She brought some water and took a pill to have a good sleep. After swallowing it Serena made her way to bed and lay down onto it. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes. But sleep did not come immediately. She turned to other side and tried to sleep. And no sooner she felt her head getting heavier. She did not make any effort to protest.

As Serena started to drift into the dream world, unknown to her, her image, her other self sat on a chair and tossed the bottle of the sleeping pills in her hands. She glanced at the sleeping Kalosian before smiling coldly at her.

" _It will end soon, Serena. You will be free from your suffering soon. And even Ash will not protect you."_

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I have been on a break from the story from a long time now. Around a month if I may say. Not only it helped me figure out a few things but let me relax also. This chapter is here to let you know that I am back with it and I will continue writing now. So the next update might take longer to come out because I will be firstly doing some chapters in advance. This will give me time to study when my finals will come and I would be capable to update as well.**

 **From the current speed, the story is happened to end by the starting or end of the March next year. Make sure to leave your views on the chapter. I will see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ash ruffled his partially wet hairs as he walked out of his room. He had recently gotten free from all his morning chores and was on his way to the kitchen for the breakfast. He walked down the stairs and continued on his way when his eyes landed on Serena's room. Ash heard a sweet humming coming from the kitchen as his mother prepared the breakfast for everyone. Ash checked the time in his Pokegear and saw that it was quarter past eight already. He knocked on Serena's door in an attempt to call her out. But the response never came. Ash knocked once again.

"Serena? Are you in there?" he questioned.

But once again no response came. This caused Ash to narrow his eyebrows. He held the doorknob and turned it, and surprisingly, it opened too. _"She won't be mad,"_ thought Ash. He pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside before closing the door behind him. His back leaned against the door as Ash exhaled a heavy breath and looked around the room. He noticed that nearly all her dresses that she had bought yesterday were neatly placed on one edge of the bed, all except for one. It was a long pink dress, from what Ash assumed. He further looked up and saw how messy her bed looked. Her tablet was very close to dropping on the floor. Ash further looked at the girl and…and his eyes went wide open.

Serena was breathing rapidly. Her small, but irreverent movements were too intriguing to ignore. Ash quickly rushed to her side and on noticing her, he felt really bad. Her whole face was covered in sweat. Her eyes were constantly twitching and her mouth was shaping a 'no' out of it. Her hairs were going wild around. She was still wearing her usual black T-Shirt and red skirt.

 _She was having another one of her nightmares._ And there was nothing he could do. He sat next to her on the bed.

The scene from that night replayed when he first learned about her nightmares. It was quite intense and counting that he had a crucial role in it made things even more complicated back then. But he reassured her that he would be by her side whenever she wanted. He told her to not hesitate in seeking for his help. He would be glad to help. But she never came to him last night. She chose to suffer instead.

"Oh Serena," Ash mumbled and softly caressed her cheek. Even his touch was having no effect on her. "Serena?" Ash shook the Kalosian blonde a little. But she did not wake up or showed any sign of waking up anytime soon. "Serena. Wake up, Serena," Ash said and shook her a little more. She did not respond again. Her only movements were her constant rapid breath. "Serena! Wake up, please. Serena!" called Ash louder and shook her harder. He did it some more and did not stop until her eyes started to squirm. After some physical attempt, he finally managed to get Serena open her eyes.

A sudden jerk sent her whole body in a sitting position. Even her tablet fell on the floor. Serena breathed heavily with sweat still dribbling down her face. She placed her hand over her heart and tried to calm herself. But she was clearly failing to do so without what she wanted most. She felt herself nearly crying without Ash by her side.

Ash saw her condition and pity her. She was suffering more than she deserved. And he wanted to help her. He slowly moved his hand and placed on Serena's other hand. His sudden touch caused the girl to look up at Ash in alarm. She was initially surprised, scared too, but as she realized who he was she started to feel herself calming down.

"A-Ash?" she questioned in confusion, trying to push her thoughts out of her mind. But she could not. "W-What are you doing…?"

But she never even got to complete and she trailed off when Ash made an unexpected move. He leaned forward and slowly wrapped his arm around her arms and back in a tight and secure grip. He embraced the broken girl who could not help but stare at nothingness in pure surprise. Her cheeks burned and turned redder. Her eyes were wide and shimmering softly. But soon she found herself melting against him. She brought her another hand up and clasped the two together between them. Her eyes lowered into a soft glance before she closed them and rested her head against his shoulder.

Ash softly rubbed her back as if soothing her soul. And it seemed to be working too. Serena let a heavy breath out of appeasement. She felt a lot relieved now that Ash was holding her. She could stay like this forever. But her fate would not let her.

Ash pulled back and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were still lowered into a soft gaze as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Feeling better?" asked Ash. Serena merely nodded in response. Ash smiled at her and gently caressed her cheeks. Serena let out another sigh and leaned onto his hand. Ash's smile dropped down immediately. "All you had to do was ask, Serena. I would have gladly helped you sleep peacefully," said Ash sadly with a frown. "I'm really disappointed in you, Serena."

Serena's glance lowered even more and she felt herself getting surrounded by the disappointment. Ash was disappointed in her because she did not ask for his help. Truthfully, she wanted to but she could not. The pills she took last night helped her sleep only, but not peacefully. And its effect was so powerful that she could not wake up again. How could she have asked for his help? How could she have come to him to her rescue? She could not. And she did not feel that telling Ash about it was a good idea either. She stayed silent and let her disappointment in herself consume her.

* * *

"What are you doing, Gary?" questioned Daisy in amusement as she saw Gary writing something on a notepad.

"Nothing," mumbled Gary in response without looking up. He continued to write. The more he wrote the goofier his smile was getting. He knew his plan was absolutely going to work. Nothing was going to stop him now. His plan to help Ash out failed miserably. But he was prepared with the Plan B. However, it held more vengeance than friendship. He still had to take revenge on Ash. He still had not forgotten the number of times Ash had teased him yesterday. And he had never felt so embarrassed before.

"You don't seem to have any work, have you?" asked Daisy and placed her hands on her waist.

"No, I suppose," mumbled Gary.

"Perfect. Get Ash here then, please. We still have a lot of preparation to do and I highly doubt that without more help we will be finished by the evening," said Daisy. This time Gary looked up from notepad and towards her.

"Why Ash?" he asked.

"Because he will be more than willing to help us out. Ever since he had returned from his last trip he has nothing to do," said Daisy. Gary gave his sister a look of disbelief. He was still unconvinced with the reason. "And him coming over here mean Serena will come too. I will have some company," added Daisy cheekily.

"Yeah, whatever," said Gary. He then ran through the list he had made and pointed out one he was looking for. He smirked and marked it cut. _"No one is going to save you anymore, Ketchum!"_ thought Gary. He then looked at his sister. "I'll be back in a while," said Gary before he walked out of the room and the Oak's Laboratory to his way on Ketchum residence.

* * *

"A party?" said Ash, confused.

"Well, yeah. We still haven't prepared everything. I-uh, Daisy said you will be a great help," said Gary. Ash stayed silent. "So are you coming or what?" asked Gary. Ash did not reply again. "Well?" said Gary louder this time.

"I don't really know, Gary. I will help, but…" said Ash but then trailed off.

"But what?"

"It is the party that I am nervous about," replied Ash with a chuckle. "I don't think I will be able to join you guys," said Ash and stood up. And he said just in the time when Serena walked out of the kitchen. She was helping Delia with the kitchen chores when Gary showed up at the doors and talked to Ash about the party. She overheard everything.

"Why can't we go?" asked Serena, a little upset.

"Well, I-ah," Ash was pretty much lost for words.

"Oh, come on, Ash. No one is going to bite you," said Gary. "All you have to do is join gramps in his success," said Gary. Delia walked into the room as well.

"Has Professor Oak achieved another height?" asked Delia.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum," replied Gary as he momentarily turned to the older lady before turning back.

"Oh, that is wonderful," said Delia joyfully. "You must go, Ash," she said, forcing Ash.

"But…"

"Think about gramps, Ash. Do it for him if not me," said Gary again.

"Come on, Ash. Gary is right. Professor Oak will be happy to have you there," said Delia.

"Ash. Why don't you want to go? It sounds like fun," said Serena.

With a lot of pressure coming onto him, Ash found himself on the losing side. No longer could he fight back. He let out a sigh in defeat and raised his hands. "Alright, you win. I will go, happy?" said Ash. Gary smiled but mentally smirked in the victory while Serena was joyous to hear that. Delia just smiled at her son. "But, what am I going to wear?"

"I will take care of that, Ash," said Delia. Ash sighed.

"And what about Serena?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Daisy chose a nice gown for me yesterday, for the occasion," she said.

"For the occasion? Did you know it all along?" asked Ash curiously.

"Well. I ah-" Serena found herself getting nervous. Her secret was out. Nor that she was hiding it but she forgot to mention it to Ash. "I got an email from Gary last night," she said. Ash looked at Gary who shrugged his shoulders in response. Just then Serena remembered something. "That reminds me, how did you get my mail, Gary?"

A chilled wave washed over the two boys and they shivered on the remark. That question was completely out of blue. How were they going to tell her that they were trying to hack into her tablet, and, well, managed to get a lot of information then she could have thought?! Ash and Gary nervously smiled.

"Coincidence, I suppose. Ehehehehehe," said Ash and chuckled nervously.

"Um," Serena mumbled but was clearly unconvinced.

Gary came to Ash's rescue in time. "Well, how about we leave now? Also, Serena, Daisy wanted you to come too. She wanted your company," said Gary before the two boys quickly rushed out of the room. Serena did not even get to process it and the two were gone. She sighed and smiled before decided to follow them.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ash hissed annoyingly. "We are not doing this!"

"Obviously we are not. You are going to do it!" whispered Gary.

"Have you lost your mind, Gary?!" shouted Ash suddenly which caused everyone to look at them. Ash noticed everyone, including Serena, Daisy and Professor Oak looking at them. Gary too noticed everyone's stare and decided to move their conversation into a more private place.

"Whatever. Let's just get these over there," said Gary and picked up a very big frame at one end. He held it in a way so he would be hiding to the other side and made Ash do same at the other end. Now that the two boys were holding the frame he started to lead Ash away from the unwanted attention. When he was convinced that nobody was paying them attention anymore, he continued. "Ash. You gotta do it. This is our only chance."

"Since when did it was the plan?!" asked Ash demandingly. His voice was filled with annoyance and rage.

"There was always a Plan B. Though, I did not think that Plan A would fail," said Gary.

"I don't know. I know one thing that I am not going to do this," said Ash frustratingly.

"Don't be a chicken, Ketchum. All you have to do is get her-"

"I'm not getting Serena drunk, Gary! Why don't you understand?!"

"Because you are stupid!" shouted back Gary. "A little amount of alcohol is not going to hurt her. And all you have to do is lighten up her mind. With her head light, we can easily convince her to get her away from you. And it will be a full proof."

"No!" said Ash in a stern tone. Gary narrowed his eyes.

"I should have planned to get you drunk instead," mumbled Gary which didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired teen.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Uh-nothing," mumbled Gary nervously before letting out a chuckle. _"Alright then,"_ thought Gary. "You are still joining us," said Gary. "Your suit is ready."

"Whatever," mumbled Ash in annoyance as the two teens continued to carry the frame, unsure where to take it. Gary gave Ash a brief glance and shook his head in disappointment. _"Why don't he just understand,"_ thought Gary and let out a frustrating sigh. As it helped his mind to relax a little, he thought about the backup plan he had, _Plan C_. He let out a smirk. _"So it still has some potential."_

* * *

Ash found himself staring at his image in the mirror. He adjusted his tie around the neck and settled down the curls on the blazer. He glanced at himself in the mirror again. A normal person would smile at his own image, but Ash frowned instead.

"I feel awkward," mumbled Ash. Gary, who was sitting on Ash's bed, wearing socks, looked at Ash and smirked. Ash noticed it. "What's so funny? You know I am not used to these dresses. These are a little too formal for me," said Ash.

"I wonder," mumbled Gary. "But why would you care?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash in a little annoyance.

"Nothing," said Gary before standing up. He glanced at Ash who was wearing a black tuxedo from top to bottom. Underneath it was a white full sleeved Shirt with stand up collar. A red tie was tied around his neck. He wasn't looking too bad. In fact, he looked quite nice. Gary never understood why Ash could not be a little formal. He then glanced at himself. His tuxedo was blue with a white Shirt underneath. It was quite similar to Ash's tuxedo. Even their ties were matching. Bright red color. "You ready?" asked Gary.

"I wish," replied Ash and sighed. "Alright, let's go," he said and the two boys started to walk out of the room.

While the preparation was on its climax everyone was suggested to get ready. Since the laboratory was quite busy at the moment everyone decided to go to Ash's house. Ash and Gary chose to use Ash's room while Serena and Daisy chose the guest room. The girls were in a little too rush to get changed. Ash and Gary could not help but wonder what was up with them at all. Everyone was being a little too secretive tonight.

Ash and Gary walked down the stairs and entered the living room where Daisy was sitting on the couch and Delia standing behind her doing her hairs. She was wearing a green strapless ball gown. It went down her feet and could be able to sweep as she would walk. Her hairs were still in working by Delia. She used slightly makeup for the occasion, something she does only occasionally.

"You are still not ready?" asked Gary.

"Shut up, Gary. You know I barely get the time to spend for myself. Don't be a jerk today, please," replied Daisy, annoyed. By the time she said that Delia was done with her hairs. They were going straight down till her waist, which was generally curled up around her back. Daisy stood up and turned around to face the two boys. As she moved her hairs bounced a bit showing the gentle care she had shown to her hair today. Gary was still staring at her with his arms crossed while Ash still seemed to be in trouble with his tuxedo.

"Whatever," said Gary and rolled his eyes. "So are we ready to go now?"

"Serena isn't here yet. I am sure you can wait for her," pointed out Delia.

" _I seriously cannot understand why girls have to take so much time,"_ thought Gary. "Yeah," he nearly mumbled as they waited for Serena. Nearly after a minute or so after Gary said that, Serena walked in the room behind them.

"Hey," her quiet and pretty much shy voice caused everyone to look back. Ash was the first one to notice her. And once he laid his eyes on her he could not take them off again. She was wearing a long sleeveless full-length pink gown. Down her waist was the tiered ruffled skirt. Her hairs were made into a ponytail, tied with a pink bow of a darker shade. She too had some makeup, that is what Ash assumed. His eyes, however, did not miss the pinkness of her lips, now noticing that she had also used lipstick. And he had to admit, his mind was nearly blown from the sight.

Ash's constant stare caused Serena to stare down and she twirled her feet around. "You…You don't have to stare, Ash," whispered Serena shyly with her cheeks turning pink.

"Huh?" snapped Ash suddenly before realizing what she was saying. Indeed he was staring at her. If he would happen to be some stranger he might have creeped her out. "S-Sorry," said Ash apologetically and scratched the back of his head as he found himself slightly blushing as well.

"It looks like all the time she spent paid off finally," whispered Gary in Ash's ears before grinning stupidly at him.

"What?!" shouted Ash. His face turned redder in embarrassment and he felt like he could kill Gary right at the moment.

Serena could not help but let out a soft laugh at the scene. She was initially surprised when Ash was staring at her, but now that she thought about it, she realized that maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for her to win Ash overall for herself. Ash flustering over her was confirming her suspicion. She could not help but blush on the thought of being together with Ash. If he was literally noticing her and is taking interest in her, then she could not wait to win him. Because he is everything she wanted. He is the goal of her life. And she would not be failing in achieving it.

* * *

The four teenagers walked up the stairs of the laboratory and towards the entrance. Many guests were ahead of them or either following them inside. There were a lot of cars parked outside the laboratory. Obviously, a lot of people had gathered tonight on the occasion. Everyone adored the great Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak and nobody wanted to miss this historic moment.

As the four friends entered the laboratory they could not help but admire how beautiful the place looked. They could not watch it before in the rush, but now with lights on, they could see a completely different place. It no longer looked like a laboratory. A slow music was playing in the background. If asked Serena she could confuse the place with a showcase event platform. That much grand their preparation was. All their hard work throughout the day was finally paying off.

"It looks beautiful," moaned Serena beautifully.

"I agree," said Gary.

"Our hard work paid off," said Ash.

"How about we enjoy the night? I think I will be checking on grandpa. He has a lot of preparation to do," said Daisy. Everyone nodded in understanding. "I will be back soon," she said and walked away. Climbing up the stairs she disappeared around the hall.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Serena and looked at both the boys standing on either of her sides. Ash and Gary looked at each other unsure of how to respond to that. They seriously had not planned anything at all. However, being from the host party Gary decided to respond in some way. He reached out for the notepad in his pocket and opened it.

"Well, it says that there will be a dance before grandpa's speech. And…guests are yet to come. I think we came earlier," replied Gary and looked up at Serena. He placed the notepad back into the pocket. "So, what would you like to do for now?"

Serena scratched her right cheek as she thought of the possibilities she could do. Firstly she thought about what Gary had told her just now. There would be a dance starting soon and then after a long speech before all the formalities that happens in every occasion like this. The idea of the dance intrigued Serena. She could clearly visualize herself dancing with Ash, hand in hand. He would hold her hand and her waist. They would swiftly move around and he would make her twirl before pulling her closer. Her face started to turn red as she tried to hold herself back.

"Um…Serena?" interrupted Gary. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You are turning red," added Ash. Now that literally made Serena blush. Was she so obvious that the two caught her immediately?

"Y-Yeah. I am fine, just…" Serena paused and turned to Gary. "What type of dance it is going to be?" she asked.

Gary was about to respond when something hit his mind hard. He gave Ash a brief glance then turned back to Serena. He read her body language, tried to read her mind. She seemed excited and…joyous. Her feet were mostly towards Ash even when she was talking to him. _"Sure. You are thinking about him, aren't you?"_ thought Gary. "Well, why don't you wait and see it yourself?" said Gary and smiled.

"Hey. No fair," complained Serena childishly. Ash and Gary let out a small laugh. Serena then started to think of the anything else she could do. There was nothing much there to do for her. Granted, she had been in the parties like these before. A lot of them. But they were mostly hosted by her mother and people usually, greet her as _Great Grace Gabena's_ daughter. Her face acquired a frown on remembering her mother. But everyone here was completely stranger to her and she was a guest. It was the completely different scenario for her. She could not do much.

Serena then looked at two boys. Gary and Ash were having a small conversation, which seemed more like any other argument they usually have. She still remembered the first day she met Ash, Gary, and others. He did not leave such a good impression on her. He walked right into Ash and started a fight. She was unconditionally mad at him back then, but then realized he did that because the fear of losing Ash consumed him. And all the frustration turned into the rage once Gary saw Ash. But as she spent her quality time with the group she learned that Gary was not a bad guy. And that fight between them was supposed to be normal. They quarrel for like all the time. There was no ending. And they spent a lot of time together when they are in town.

And it pretty much made Serena a little mad at Gary. They had been together for god knows how long but they never stay away. And their argument was keeping her at bay, away from Ash. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

She walked between the boys and separated them just in time before Ash could make a scene. Gary was barely controlling his laughter.

She then turned towards Gary. "You would not mind if I will borrow Ash for a while, will you?" asked the Kalosian girl sweetly.

This actually made Gary stop and intrigued Ash as well. "Come again?" asked the two boys in unison.

Serena turned to Ash's side, grabbed his arm and locked it with hers before turning back to Gary. "I said I want to borrow Ash for the night," she said again, demandingly this time.

"Um…" mumbled Gary. He tried to say something but could not. Words would not come out. Ash, however, was a little too stunned from her sudden demand.

"Borrow me? What am I actually?" asked Ash with a bit of sarcasm. His pride was hurt.

" _Boyfriend material,"_ thought Serena, but then blushed as she could not recall if she thought that or said that. "Oh, come on. Don't be a jerk, Ash. You two are always messing around, like forever. Give me some attention too," demanded Serena. Ash stared at her with a dumbfounded expression while Gary stared at her in disbelief.

" _Alright. That was direct,"_ thought Gary. He knew that Serena was genuinely interested in him but that move she made was a step ahead.

When Ash did not seem to be approving, Serena continued. "Don't forget that I am your guest," she said.

"Well…Uh-okay?" responded Ash in confusion. However before Ash could get to process everything clearly, Serena dragged him away from the spiky headed brunette. Gary only stared at them as they walked away from him. Serena seemed extremely happy and Ash was still trying to get comfortable. He could not help but smile at two. He knew the two were perfect together, but Ash would never accept reality. And that is why he took the matter into his own hand. He brought his notepad from his pocket and stared at the list. He marked another cut before smirking.

"Another step closer. It was easier than I originally thought," said Gary.

* * *

"Hey! Slow down, Serena!" shouted Ash aloud as he chased the blonde girl who was running around between the party crowd while holding her gown skirt up so she would not end up falling down on the floor. "Come on, now, Serena. What has gotten into you suddenly?"

Serena, however, did not respond back and continued to run around. She was laughing out loud. Laughter filled with joy. She was enjoying it way, way too much. She could not even describe it in words. Ash did not even want to stop her. She seemed so happy. He had never seen her enjoying everything so freely. He would not even attempt to stop her if she wouldn't be careless. Her recklessness could cause her some serious trouble and it was worrying him.

"Stop it, Serena," begged Ash but she would not listen. Their little tag game was troubling some guests, but mostly they were enjoying watching the two as well. It was quite an entertaining show for them. Ash stopped and placed his hands on the waist as he stared at her. She seemed to notice it and stopped as well. She turned around and saw that Ash was glancing at him. She smiled. And just smiled. And then broke into another run as Ash moved.

Ash was nearly thinking of giving up on her. But then he noticed something that made him dead worried for his blonde friend. He quickly broke into the run in her direction. Serena saw him and started to run faster but did notice the stairs in front of her. By the time she noticed it her feet already slipped and she found herself hovering in the air as the gravity started to pull her down. Everything seemed to stop as Serena realized what was happening. Her current position gave her a brief glance of Ash who was advancing towards him. His arm was wide and moving towards her. Her eyes shimmered brightly at him as he gave all of him into saving her. His hand managed to get a tight grip on her arm and another hand held tightly onto the railing as he pulled Serena back. She ended up crashing against his chest and pushed him back too.

Her eyes were still wide shimmering in disbelief as she tried to process what just happened. But as her face lay against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. It was fast and hard. And it was more intense then she felt it before. It was much more intense than her own heartbeat. She felt his hand moved around her back as he hugged her briefly. She felt a burning sensation deep into her chest. His touch always made her feel weak in her knees. The feeling, she could not describe it. It was something one love to live in but does not care to think about it. It was amazing.

After the brief moment, Ash let her go. Serena pulled back and looked at Ash. He was still breathing rapidly but soon a serious and angry look took place. "What were you thinking Serena? You could have fall!" scolded Ash.

Serena was a little intimidate by him at first. But the more she stared into her eyes the more she realized that he was truly concerned for her. How much was he going to melt her now?

She let out a soft and weak smile and ran a finger on his cheek. Her nails were polished bright red. "But I doubt," she said and placed her hands on his chest, leaning towards his right. When she stopped, her lips were brushing against his ear. "That you will let me fall," whispered Serena and quickly leaned away from him.

Ash gulped on the sensation of feeling her hot breath against his ear. If it wasn't embarrassing alone, it was in public too. Ash took few long breaths to calm himself down and looked at Serena. "I don't know how you are going to handle yourself without me," said Ash softly.

"I don't have to," replied Serena almost immediately. "You won't let me go," she added.

"I doubt that," said Ash and let out a soft and gentle, yet a playful smile. Serena returned the similar gesture before she gently broke free of his grip on her arm and ran away.

"That girl," mumbled Ash. _"She needs a lesson."_

* * *

Serena found herself walking through the crowd looking for one and only, her beloved Ash Ketchum. However, despite her best efforts, she could not find him. And it was worrying her as well. She jokingly said that she was completely dependent on him, nor that she was denying it. But now she could not help but wonder did Ash mean his words too? Because if he does not then why had he disappeared like that? Her frown was getting deeper and eyes lowering constantly on realizing that she was failing to find her love. He was so close to her, yet so far away. She placed a hand on her heart worriedly. "Please, come back to me Ash," said Serena, praying slowly.

"Hey," a familiar voice sounded from behind and startled Serena. A spark of hope rose in her heart and she quickly turned out. But her heartbeat dropped on finding Gary there instead. His hands were occupied with the drinks. "What are you doing here alone? I thought you had borrowed Ash," said Gary jokingly. But when he noticed the frown on her face, he realized she was being a little too sensitive regarding her feelings for Ash. He regretted his choice of words immediately. "Hey, I know. Why don't you have a drink with me?" proposed Gary and moved one glass forward.

This actually caused Serena to look back at him. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Gary. But I don't drink," said Serena.

Gary nodded. "Thought so," he said and moved another hand forward. "So I got you fruit juice," he said. Serena just stared at it in amazement. "Now you can't say no, can you?' asked Gary, grinning.

"I guess no," said Serena and took the glass. However, before she could drink it Gary interrupted.

"Don't you toast?" he asked. The look Serena gave him confirmed his answer. "Alright then," said Gary and raised his glass up. "To our new friendship," he said.

Serena smiled and touched her glass gently against his. "To our new friendship," she said before the two drunk their respective drinks. As Serena slowly sipped her drink, Gary stared at her and his lips curved into a small smirk. _"She is so easy,"_ he thought.

"You haven't answered me yet," said Gary. Serena looked up at him. "Seems like you are looking for something. Have you lost Ash somewhere in the crowd or are you two playing hide and seek?"

"I don't really know…" said Serena sadly. "He just disappeared," she mumbled.

Gary initially felt bad for her. However, he was still glad that he managed to get Serena alone for a moment. He managed to do what he was planning. Serena had no idea what she was drinking. While the two teens were standing together and were having a short conversation, someone accidently bumped into Serena. On turning to the person she and Gary realized that it was Ash. He too looked back and a frown took place on his face as he saw Serena. Certainly, he did not wish to run into her so early.

"Where were you Ash?" asked Gary, before Serena could. "Serena was looking for you for a while," he added.

Ash looked at Gary, then at Serena. And on noticing her expression he knew he managed to teach her the lesson he wanted to. He smiled and crossed his arms. "It is hard to expect what would happen next, isn't it?" he asked, directing the question towards Serena while Gary stood there confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Ash ignored Gary and continued softly glancing at Serena. She was feeling a little uncomfortable under his glance and she looked down instead. "It's nothing," she responded in low voice.

Gary was about to say something back when something stopped him. He turned to look at the upstairs and noticed that it was Daisy signaling him something. Serena and Ash looked into her direction as well. No sooner Gary understood what she was talking about. He turned back to his two friends and spoke enthusiastically, "It's time, guys. Don't you dare miss a beat," he said before he disappeared into the crowd.

Ash and Serena stared back at him in confusion before turning to each other. "Let's check it out," said Ash. Serena nodded as the two started to walk behind his lead. They could not catch up with him but noticed that he was talking to Daisy. And as if on cue, they looked at Ash and Serena before smiling. Ash and Serena were completely oblivious of the situation until they heard a soft music started to play in their ears. The song has just changed. And it more felt like the song Gary mentioned before, for the dance.

Everyone around seemed to notice it as well. As the song started to pick up its rhythm, people of opposite gender around started to pair up before they involved into the slow dance that was taking place in the center of the hall.

Serena placed her hand on her heart. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting in anticipation for so long. But now that it was here, Serena felt nervous. Her lips curved downward in a nervous frown. Why was she feeling so afraid to ask Ash for the dance? It was just a dance. Then why she could not muster the courage to ask him? She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was staring at everyone in surprise as well. As on cue, Ash too noticed Serena staring at him and turned to her. Serena nervously tore her gaze away. She knew she was being too obvious tonight, easily readable. If Ash happened to look at him he would read what was in her mind. And for some reason, she did not want him to know it. But was it exactly what she wanted?

She looked up at him once again, her eyes shimmering softly at him as she stared at him in anticipation. She was waiting for him to read her, to make a move.

Ash curiously stared at Serena. Her expression, her eyes, he could read her. He could sense her. He mentally sighed. He could do it. It wasn't harmful, was it? He slowly moved his hand towards her and grasped it. Serena gasped and a blush made her way onto her cheeks. Ash let out a small smile.

"Serena, would you like to have a dance with me?" he asked, being formal.

Serena could feel her chest burning and heart pounding. There was an itching inside her. Here he was, asking him to the dance. She felt herself blushing even more. But despite it, she managed to smile back.

"I would love to, Ash," she replied, her smile only getting wider.

Holding her hand, Ash raised it up and led her in the center of the hall, in between the various couple dancing. He stopped in center and turned towards Serena. Still holding her one hand Ash guided his hand around Serena's back, sliding it along her waist. Serena let out another surprised gasp. His touch was always amazing. And she was left blissful, enjoying this sensational feeling. Why all so sudden she was feeling so giddy? She placed her hand on Ash's shoulder and looked at him. He was smiling at her and she could help but reciprocate the gesture before the two started to move along with the music. They caught up with the rhythm of the music almost immediately. Their movement was slow, sensual, and it was far better than what Serena had dreamed of. It could not be compared. It was truly blissful. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Serena felt her heart thumping in her chest. She could feel the giddy feeling in her stomach. Her chest was still burning and hurting her. But this was the pain she could bear. She wanted to feel it more. She wanted to melt into Ash more. Her whole body had already tensed up. Her head started to feel heavy too. At first, she thought about resting her head against his chest, but on remembering they were still in public place, it could make Ash uncomfortable. She did not want to be so selfish to create trouble for him for her own amusement and greediness. So she tolerated it and tried to flow in the feeling. And hell it was working.

* * *

Ash walked in the corridor of the laboratory. He rotated his arms and let out a sigh out of exhaustion. The dance was long over and Professor was giving a speech now. Though Ash was fairly enjoying listening to Professor Oak but when the speech moved a bit off the topic, he did not feel like he was interested into that anymore. He did not mean to be rude so he simply walked out. He could still listen to Professor. As he walked down the empty corridor, he noticed that at the very end of it, there was someone. There was a balcony and someone was standing there, a girl? Ash walked further and on taking a closer look, he realized that indeed it was a girl. And that girl was none other than Serena. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had not seen Serena since after the dance.

" _She had been here all these time?"_ thought Ash. Soon he stepped behind her. Serena was leaning towards the railings while staring at the bright full moon. A slow breeze was flowing by and her long hairs were moving along with. She let out a loud and audible long sigh.

"Hey," said Ash. His voice caused her to turn around and she stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked with a soft smile and walked next to her. As he stood next to her, as his arm brushed against her, he could feel that her whole body was slightly shivering.

"I'd a mild headache," she replied and turned away from him. "So I just came by," she finished.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Serena smiled at him. "My head is feeling a little heavy, but I think I am fine," she replied.

"You don't want to go home right now, do you? I know everyone will understand," he said in an attempt to convince Serena. But she shook her head instead. "If you say so," mumbled Ash before turning to look forward at the moon. The two stood in silence and enjoyed the cool wind flowing by. The weather was nice tonight, if not a little too cold. Ash glanced at Serena from the corner of his eyes and noticed her shivering slightly. Moreover, her dress was sleeveless; exposing a lot of skin and it could cause her to catch a cold too. "Serena, you are shivering. Are you sure you are fine?" asked Ash again. His concern for her was obvious in his voice.

"I am fine, Ash. Really. You don't have to worry," replied Serena in a reassuring tone.

"But," Ash wanted to argue badly. He knew she was feeling cold. But for some reasons she would not let it out. She was acting a little weird. In addition, she was having a headache too. Something was off about her tonight. "What's wrong, Serena? Why are you acting weird?" asked Ash again. Serena did not reply but her lips slowly curved into a small smile. Ash noticed her gesture and scowled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you, Ash," said Serena.

"Me?"

Serena looked at Ash briefly before she turned down and shyly spoke. "You care about me a lot, don't you?"

Ash felt his heart thumping harder and cheeks burning the moment she said that. "I…ah…" Ash tried to respond but he absolutely could not. That was completely out of nowhere. But he knew that it was true. So surpassing his embarrassment, Ash replied. "I…um…I think…I do," replied Ash in the same shy tone as Serena. He was still blushing and could sense that Serena could feel it too. She let out a soft giggle at him.

"You are so cute, Ash," she said.

"Um," Ash was at complete loss of words. He could no longer respond to Serena in any way. All he could feel was embarrassment. And she was the reason. Still, somewhere in his heart, he was happy to hear that too. For some reasons. The cool wind blew harder. Serena brought her hands up and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. "You are getting cold, Serena," said Ash in concern. "I really think you-um-we should go back now," said Ash.

"But I don't want to," said Serena in a low voice. Ash stared at her curiously. But then his glance changed into more worried one. Serena looked up and briefly stared at him. Her eyes were fixed on him. "Can you.." her voice was low as she tried to speak. "Can you hug me, Ash?" she asked.

Ash was left stunned at her confession. _"Alright, that was straight,"_ thought Ash. "Are you sure you are okay, Serena? I don't think you are acting normal at all," said Ash.

Serena sighed and stared down at her feet. "You don't get it, Ash, do you?" she spoke and looked up at him. Ash could see the need in her eyes as she spoke. It was so strong. Her need. Her desire. It couldn't be ignored. "I want you to hug me," she whispered. Her voice was shy but confident as well. "I want you to hold me close, and never let go."

"Serena," mumbled Ash under his breath. As much as he was amused and curious, he was concerned for her as well. Then Serena did something that completely caught Ash off guard. She took steps forward towards him, intending to get closer to him and receive his warmth. But her heels slipped at the last moment and she ended up falling against his chest. Initially surprised, Ash could not even respond. Serena looked up at him, feeling the warmth spreading through her body. She had been close to Ash on many occasions before, but somehow this moment felt best of them all. Maybe because it was the night she planned to win Ash's heart. However, there always was a feeling of dread inside her telling her otherwise. And the look Ash had on his face scared her too. She immediately pulled back but in rush lost her balance again and descended backward. This time, Ash responded and quickly. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward which caused her to stand straight again. But being physically strong Ash pulled her a little too close to him. She ended up against him in such a way that her hands ended on his chest and his hands slipped around her waist.

Serena felt her breathing rate increasing rapidly and her heart pounding harder. Her blood boiled. She looked up and found herself right in front of his face. They were a little too close than what she had anticipated. Their faces right next to each other. She could feel him nervously breathing against her. She stared into his eyes. Here was her chance. The chance she had been waiting for so long. She had never thought it would be like this. But nonetheless, she knew it was going to be the moment of her life.

Her hands gently clenched his suit and tugged him closer. _She could do it. She had to._ Serena pulled him closer. Ash never protested. He did not respond at all. But his eyes lowered on realizing what she was doing. He was really disappointed in her. But it more surprised him due to the fact that these events were so sudden. Unfortunately, the thought never crossed Serena's mind and she leaned into him closer as her eyes closed, intending to mark him hers, to seal their complicated relationship into a straighter one, and to end her one-sided crush forever.

She nearly brushed her lips against his when she felt his hands gripping her arms and pulling her back. He had just stopped her.

Her eyes opened as she looked into his eyes, confused. But Ash was reading more than that. There wasn't the love he had felt in all these times, but it was more of lust. "What's wrong, Ash?" whispered Serena.

"What are you doing, Serena," said Ash. His voice was low as if disappointment has consumed it. He no longer had the courage to talk to her normally. He no longer had the courage to look at her. He cast his eyes downward instead. Her attempts have shocked him and disappointed him. His low voice was telling the same. Serena raised her eyes at him and took a step back. Ash let her go.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Serena slowly. But Ash never responded, never looked back at her. The two simply stood in silence where Ash was ignoring her and Serena was yearning for his attention. "What's the matter, Ash?" she asked finally. But Ash did not respond again. As much as his silence was dreaded to her, it was deadly as well. The less he spoke the more she was dying inside. "Please, tell me, Ash," she said and stepped forward again. She could feel herself dying for his touch, for his comfort. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned onto him. And once again she attempted to kiss him. Finally, he responded but not in the way she thought he would. Once again, he held her back.

"Don't Serena," he spoke and looked up at her.

"…but why?" asked the girl, her voice was dreaded. "I want you, Ash. I need you. Why don't you understand?" she continued in more depressed tone.

"Because you don't understand that you are making a wrong choice, Serena. You will regret it later," replied Ash.

"Is having you in my life a wrong choice?" asked Serena. Her voice sounded so broken that Ash was forced to lower his gaze more. He knew how much he was hurting her but he could not help. He knew that the girl was already broken pieces. This choice of her was only going to destroy her more. But she would never understand it. Her eyes were shimmering with tears already and her voice broke down."Ash. I…I have made many wrong choices in my life before. And I regret them most. But leaving my house was the best choice I ever made. And I learned that when I met you. I don't regret what I did," said Serena, her voice trembling with her every word. A lone tear rolled down her eyes. "Please, Ash. Don't do this to me. You are all that I need, please," Serena was practically begging to Ash. But as much as seeing her like this was melting his heart, he stayed strong. He never knelt against her. "Please, Ash. Don't," her voice was breaking the more she spoke, the more he ignored her, the more he refused to let her be close to him. Her eyes became teary, her lips started quivering. And no sooner, she started crying the silent tears. Her sobs were low but tears won't stop coming out. Her hands slid down on his shoulders and clenched it tight. She leaned her head on his chest and continued to sob.

Ash could feel how much broken the girl was. But there was nothing he could do anymore. He wanted to help her, but not in the way that would permanently destroy her. Despite trying to ignore her, his natural instincts led him to comfort her. No matter what happen, he was bound to be nice to her. He had never felt so close to anyone before. He could not see Serena crying like that. His hands traveled around her back and held her closer. Serena's whole body pressed against his and her hands slightly let loose of his blazer. But she never let him go, and neither did he.

"Don't cry, Serena, please," Ash mumbled softly against her ear while gently rubbing her back. "Please?" he continued. His lips were brushing against her ear.

Serena never stopped crying. Ash's attempts were failing. He would never feel same about her the way she does. He would never give her a chance to prove him how much he meant to her, how much she love him. The only thing she could do was either walk out of his life or always be friend zoned. But he would never let her go either. She was stuck. She was stuck in the horrible situations of being friends and lovers. "Why you have to do this to me, Ash?" voice escaped her lips. But they were not as cheery as usual. It was broken. And it reminded him of the day when she…when she told him the truth. When she shared her pain with him. "Why can't you just accept me, Ash?" she continued. She looked up at him. Her eyes were fully stained and red from tears. Her lips were quivering slowly as she tried to speak. She pulled back a little, but Ash did not let her go. He never would. He kept a firm grip on her. Despite knowing how bad the situation was he knew Serena still needed him most. "Am I not good enough for you? Can't I satisfy you as a woman?" the girl cried, but her voice was a little more aggressive this time, even if softer than before.

Ash was taken aback by her confession. He was stunned. "It's not that, Serena. You are really beautiful. And I mean it. I like you, seriously," said Ash.

"Then what is the problem?" she whispered, leaning towards him again.

"You…you just don't seem to understand. You don't want to understand," said Ash and looked away from the girl.

"I love you. You love me, what is there to understand?" said the girl in a broken voice. She placed her hand on his cheek caressing it, forcing him to look at her. "Please, Ash. It is just a kiss," she said, trying to convince him. She once again leaned into him but he won't let her succeed. "Please, Ash," she said, her breath encountering his face.

And that is when Ash realized something and he furrowed his eyes. Her breath! It wasn't normal. As much as he wanted to think otherwise, he could not. It could not be. She could not do it. Or could she? Ash grabbed her arms and yanked her back. Her whole body shook terribly. But she could not stand straight and was relying on his support. "Serena, are you drunk?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The sudden change of topic caused Serena to raise her eyes to him. "I…I don't drink, Ash," she said, right on his face. However, her breath was still telling him otherwise. Ash narrowed his eyes further, now nearly glaring at her.

"Be honest, Serena. Did you drink?" he asked and more sternly this time.

"I-I didn't," replied Serena. Her voice was telling how intimidate she was from his sudden change in attitude. But Ash did not seem to be convinced. He was still glaring at her. Serena gulped. She had never seen Ash behaving like that, not in front of her of all the people. He was kind, gentle and sweet. Not like this. And it was scaring her. "A-All I had tonight was some fruit juice. Gary gave it to me," she added in a scared tone.

Ash's eyes widened. He did not, did he?!

"Damn it!"

Ash held his head and turned away from the girl who just watched him silently. Now that he thought about it, it all made sense. Her feeling cold, a headache. She could barely stand and on the top of everything, everything she was doing. She was acting so bold, so open about her feelings. He knew what type of girl Serena is. And in normal circumstances, she would never say such thing. She was drunk. She was out of her mind. "I cannot believe that he did that," said Ash. His frustration was reaching its peak. _"Damn it!"_ he mumbled angrily and kicked the railings beside him. "I am so going to kill him!" he roared angrily.

Serena watched him continuously. She held her right arm in her left hand. She just stared at him, mindlessly. She was no longer into the full consciousness. "A-Ash?" she began, trying to reach out for the boy.

Ash turned to look back at her. His eyes once again lowered at her sight. He pitied her. Her cheeks were still stained from the tears. She was so broken, so devastated, so dead inside. _Just how much she was going to suffer because of him?_

Serena placed her hand on his cheek and slowly caressed it. It just brought back his frustration back and he yanked her hand away. "Stop it, Serena," he said.

"But-"

"You are drunk, Serena. Don't you understand? You are mindlessly saying things," he snapped at the girl.

"Bu…But I mean it, Ash. Everything," she whispered and once again held his face in her soft hands. "I do want you. Ever since I saw, I had always felt this sensation, and I could not get rid of it. It only seemed to get bigger the more I stay with you," she paused and looked down. "Ever since I met you, I realized that you are the only person I need in my life. Only. You are only who can fix me, make me happy, keep me strong. You are the only one who can keep me alive. You are the reason of my life. You are the goal of my life," spoke Serena. Her words were so sincere, her voice was innocent, Ash was forced to see the defeat. But he never accepted it. He knew she meant everything she said, but he could not trust himself to keep her together. "I want you, I need you, Ash," she whispered and placed her head against his.

And this sent Ash over the edge, forcing him to let out his all the frustration on the girl.

"Just stop it, Serena!" snapped Ash at the girl and pushed her back. "What is wrong with you?! Why don't you understand it?! You are making the wrong move. You are doing it as the temporary solution of a permanent problem. Having me won't solve anything for you. And for how long will you be running from your problems? What are you? A coward?! For god's sake, just get over it! Try to face your problems instead of running from them!" Ash paused and stared at the girl. He was breathing heavily. Serena was stunned by his sudden outburst. But before she could even move her lips, Ash beat her and continued. "Did you really think I know nothing about you? About your problems? I know every _damn_ thing! I know how much you are hurt. How poorly you have been treated in past. But what makes you think having me by your side will fix this problem? How can you be so sure nothing bad will happen to you again?!"

Serena was left speechless as Ash continued to shout at her. In all these times, she had never thought he would ever yell at her like that. And all the bitterness his words held was working as daggers aimed at her heart, piercing it into millions of pieces. She felt her eyes diluting. She had never felt this much lonely, so remorseful. She had never felt this urge before to not live anymore, not even before meeting Ash. There was hope back then, but there was nothing now. Everywhere was darkness and there was no way out.

Ash breathed heavily as he glared at the girl. He did not mean to yell at her like that but she did not leave him any choice. He might have regretted yelling at her, but he did not regret saying what he said. He needed to tell her that one day or another, one way or another.

Ash felt himself calming down. But his bitterness towards Serena did not melt away. He stared at her, watching her silently crying and breaking apart. And it was frustrating him even more now. _Why can't she understand she cannot have him?_ She had her mother waiting for him back at home. Only god knows how worried she is. But here she was, instead of worrying about her mother, was trying to win him over. _Just what is wrong with her?!_

Ash began to walk away from her. His arm slightly brushed against hers and caused her to startle. However, something came in his mind and he stopped briefly. "Tell me, Serena, did you really think I will be there for you forever? Did this thought never cross your mind what will you do if you will lose me too?" he questioned much calmer, but in a cold voice. He stared at her from the corner of his eyes. She held her right arm from her left hand, still standing there silently. Her head was still hanging down in shame as she sobbed silently. And it was all he needed to know her response. "Thought so," he smirked before walking away from her, leaving the dreaded girl to feel pathetic again, to live the same horrible lie she had been living for so long, that there were still people who care. But she had always been right. There was no humanity left. Nobody cared. Nobody can learn to care anymore. And if Ash can't then anybody can't either.

* * *

 **Geez. I know Ash is not a douchebag. But sometimes I wonder why would he even do it? That girl is practically throwing herself at him. And she is not just another girl, a fine piece of art and beauty.**

 **Hey, people. Yeah. I know I am nearly a month late with this update. But I hope it worth the waiting. I have my reasons. Exams were on the head and I had no time to write. Even when I completed this chapter, I did not feel like updating it. I was nearly losing all my hopes with this story, but then something happened. It inspired me. Do you know what it was? A song. An anime. A music video. I didn't see the anime yet but that mere video made me realize how wrong I was with my decision to let this story be when I could do better.**

 **The music video is available on YouTube. It is called** _ **Echo**_ **. Song is by** _ **Jason Walker**_ **and the anime is** _ **Your Lie in April**_ **. You gotta check out this amazing work from** _ **Crow.**_ **The song perfectly suits the story, the brief plot in the video too. I felt like that the video is purely made for this story. These two syncs perfectly. Still wondering what I am talking about? What are you doing here then? Go! Check it out! It is also available on my favorite list on my YouTube channel** _ **StreetRacer Sam.**_

 **I guess it was enough. Many of you might be planning to do a rant on me for this twist. But I promise that the next chapter will make you want you to kill me. If you are a diehard Amourshipper then I am betting my life on it. But we still have to wait for another week to see that reaction, don't we? But I hope that you will enjoy it more.**

 **Also, I am hearing it a lot lately. In the fifth episode, Lana's twin sisters considered Ash as her boyfriend. And this is leading to a lot of theories regarding their relationship. So, what I wonder is, why would someone even consider it as a ship just because of this small event? I mean, it is not happening for the first time. Many times before Ash had been confused as a boyfriend. What I am saying is that this is very small and subtle event that it cannot be counted as a hint. Lana was embarrassed but she never gave a hint that she has feelings for our raven haired hero. And I mean, who wouldn't be? Let's take an example. A girl brings a new friend, who happens to be a boy, home. If someone from her family will ask whether the boy is her boyfriend or not, wouldn't the girl be embarrassed? Would it spark a relationship already? Without any valid point? That does not count or begin an official ship. But that's just my view. There might be people who won't agree with me, but I had to say it.**

 **To all the readers, including the new ones, I have decided to polish up some early chapters of the story. That would be either along with or after I will finish writing it. But I will do it so that the early chapters won't turn off the new readers. This was an announcement for those who have made it this far. This chapter is special too because it marks that we are half way through the story. I couldn't have done it without you. I appreciate the support you have given me, and to this story as well. And I hope y ou will stick by my side till the end.**

 **As always, leave a review. It means a lot. This is all this story is lacking, so I thought you would not mind leaving your views on the chapter. Would you?**

 **Well, see you next week, same time, same place. Don't miss the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

All his eyes could look for in the crowd was just one guy. Spiky-headed, blue suit, red tie. But he seemed to have disappeared. And the more he was failing, more agitated he was getting. Frustrated, Ash walked away from the party again. Daisy glanced briefly at him and wondered what was wrong with him, but could not get to know as he disappeared from her sight soon.

The corridors were dark, negative and the enraged teen matched perfectly with the surrounding, who was looking for Gary Oak. So far he had only failed. His frustration was reaching to its peak and he knew if Gary did not show up soon, then whenever he was going to explode on him, it won't be a good memory for him.

As Ash continued to walk in the corridor he noticed someone coming out from the Professor's research room. He narrowed his eyes and tried to have a better look. Indeed it was him and seemed to notice Ash as well.

"Ash! How it's going," said Gary and raised his arm up, waving at Ash. Ash was blinded with rage. His pace increased and fist clenched tightly. His eyes narrowed further and he gritted his teeth. Gary did not seem to notice it until Ash was merely few meters away from him. When he noticed he raised his eyes in confusion. "What's up? What's wrong-?" but he did not even get to finish when an unexpected event took place.

"Gary! You bastard!" shouted Ash angrily before raising his fist and punching Gary straight right in the face. The force was overwhelming for Gary and so sudden that he did not get time to react, let alone dodge. He took the direct hit and stumbled back. His eyes widened and lips started to quiver. But he never could say a single word. And before he could process anything Ash grabbed the collars of his coat, raised him up and slammed him against the wall. The force was too much; not only it snapped Gary back into the reality but caused him to let out a groan. "How dare you do that to Serena?!" yelled Ash and even if for a moment, Gary flinched at his voice.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Gary. His voice was uncomfortable but still wasn't even near scared.

"You drugged Serena!" said Ash and slammed Gary once again. "Why would you do that?!" it took him a few seconds to process what Ash was talking about and when he did, he could not help but let out a smirk. Clearly, he was oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I did that for you," replied Gary in chilled tone. He then noticed how frustrated Ash looked. His face was turning red. "MmmHmm. Don't tell me. Did she kiss you?" asked Gary and when Ash did not reply he broke into laughter. Ash's eyes furrowed further and he got more agitated. "You should look at your face right now," said Gary while laughing.

Ash had had enough of Gary. "You bastard!" he snapped at his face before tossing him to another side. Gary landed with a thud on the ground on his back and started groaning in pain. His laughter died down too.

"Hey! What was that for?!" snapped Gary angrily as he rubbed the back of his head. But when he looked up at Ash he realized that what he simply assumed to be his embarrassment was in fact pure rage. Ash was enraged. "What-What's wrong?" asked Gary. "Did something bad happen?" continued Gary and stood up again.

"I told you!" yelled Ash and pointed his finger at his chest. "I told you to not do that! But you did not listen!"

"Will you please calm down now?!" snapped back Gary, now himself getting frustrated. "What really happened that you are so mad at me?!" he asked.

"What happened? Is that all you have to say?!" continued Ash in a loud tone. "Everything wrong happening bad in my life is because of you! You were the one who started this all! You kept compelling Serena! You never let us off the hook. You know how much trouble she is going through! But instead of helping me out to help her, you did this?!"

"Will you shut up now?! Everything is happening because of you, not me. Everyone can see what's going on between you two, then why it's only you who can't see it? And will you tell me what happened?!" demanded Gary.

"Why would you care now!" said Ash sharply. He immediately lunged forward on him but Gary moved out of the way right in time. When Ash turned around to go after him again Gary quickly grabbed his hands and prevented Ash from coming near him.

"Don't be stupid, Ash! What I did was because you would not do anything about it! I had to interfere," said Gary. His voice was still loud but he was no longer yelling. "All Serena needed was a way to let her feelings out. If you can't stand it then you really are the most pathetic person alive to the date."

"Take that back!" snapped Ash. He immediately pulled his hands back causing Gary to lean forward. Ash used the same momentum to crash Gary onto the wall again, third time tonight. He pinned Gary on the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" yelled Gary. "That girl is practically throwing herself at you and you are being completely oblivious about it!"

"Why do you care what she is doing?!"

"Because she is my friend too! It matters to me!"

"You are not her friend! Who gets their friend drunk against their will?!" Ash paused and glared at the brunette who had his eyes glued to him in a similar manner. But slowly he felt the frustration leaving his body. His hands still kept a tight grip onto Gary but were light enough to not seriously hurt him. "Why I ever let you interfere?" he let out in a softer voice.

"Ash! Gary! What are you two doing?!" a new but familiar voice interfered. The two boys turned into the direction of voice only to see Daisy running towards them. Her eyes were widened and mouth agape. Her hairs bounced over her shoulders as she ran towards them.

Ash immediately let Gary go and took some steps back.

On getting free from Ash's tight grasp, Gary took some time to recover. He was a lot stronger but his exhaustion was mental, not physical. Out of all the people, Ash was the last person he thought would attack him like that.

"What are you two doing?" asked Daisy demandingly. The two boys did not respond. Daisy glanced at them. Ash had turned his eyes away while Gary was still glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, both panting heavily. "Will someone tell me what is going on here?"

"He started this!" the two boys let out in unison, then glared at each other. Before they could lung again over the other Daisy interfered again and kept them at the distance.

"We need to talk later," said Daisy in a stern voice to Gary before she turned to Ash. "And what are you doing? Why were you fighting with Gary? And where have you been for so long?" she asked, and asked, and asked. But Ash never responded to her. However, on taking a note of the look Daisy was giving to him he knew something was really off.

"What?" he asked. Daisy raised her eyes at the younger teen. Ash also noticed the rudeness in his voice. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's about Serena, Ash," said Daisy.

"And that is exactly why I don't want to talk about it!" said Ash angrily before he began to leave.

…

Have you seen me cry?

Have you discovered my past?

Have you seen my darkest side?

Have you ever looked into my eyes?

Have you ever experienced my pain?

Have you ever been there for me when I needed help?

…

Her cries were muffled by the pillow, but her tears never stopped. The pillow was completely stained from her never ending tears. The bed sheet was tossed around. Her tablet was nearly broken when she threw it at the wall. Her dress was nearly torn when it stuck between the door. Serena had never cried this bad before. She was reliving the nightmare she had tried to run away from. But her efforts were in vain. No matter how hard she tried, this moment had to come back. When she met Ash, she thought she would be able to leave her past behind. But she was wrong. Ash had only taken her to a new path that would eventually lead her to the same fate. He had delayed this event, but he could never stop it from happening. It was inevitable.

Serena sniffed and turned to a side. Tears still stained her cheek as her beautiful eyes glimmered in the pain and sadness.

Ash was the first human in all these years to bring a smile to her lips. He was the first to discover her past. He felt her darkest side. He lived in her darkest side. But he never let her go. He held onto her, looked into her eyes and keep reassuring her everything was okay. He experienced her pain, he absorbed it, he reduced it but he never let her go.

He was always there for her when she needed help. When she lost all the hope of ever having a normal life again, he showed up. He sparked the hope inside her broken heart. He saved her from her fall. He saved her from her past. He made her dream the better future. He always reassured her that he would always be there for her. Whenever she cried, he was there to hold her, to comfort her. He was the shoulder she had been yearning for years. He let her cry on his shoulder. He wiped her tears with his gentle touch. He brought her out of her tormented nightmare. He promised to be there for her, forever. He promised to stay by her side. He promised to hold her forever.

But he never promised to be her forever.

He gave her all she deserved, but he refused to give her what she really wanted. He shattered all her dreams. He pushed her away. He made her cry.

"Why would you do that to me, Ash?"

A soft cry escaped her lips. Her cheeks were asking for his touch, her waist was yearning to be held again in his arms and her heart was begging to be with his. But he never came back to her. Her hopes started to die. Her heart started to sink in the darkest corner of the void. Her willing to live was dying again.

"Why Ash?"

…

"Because he is chicken to admit it!" shouted Gary angrily. But his gaze lowered on noticing his sister's intense gaze.

"I can't believe you did that Gary!" she scolded her younger brother. "I am so disappointed in you. Why would you even think of something like that? I have told you millions of time not to interfere in other's business. I can't believe that you are even my brother!"

Gary felt like a dagger has pierced through his heart. Maybe he never got along with his sister too well, but she was still his sister and he had always loved her. Hearing this from her was the last thing he wanted, especially at the moment.

Dasiy turned to Ash next. "And what were you thinking?!" she snapped. Ash simply closed his arms and looked away. By any mean, he was not going to start a fight with Daisy now. "How can you leave her in such state! You could have at least stayed with her. You could have brought her home. But no! Your ego won't let you see through. You two are just same! No one is any good than other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" both the boy said in unison.

"So you can't even figure it out yet?" said Daisy angrily. "Gary drugged her. His methods were wrong, but he did that so Serena could be open to you with her feelings. And what did you do afterward? You completely snapped her away! You completely broke her. Ash, do you have any idea that she is in dire need of support right now? And _you_ doing this has completely destroyed our hopes of helping her!"

Momentarily, the raven haired boy glanced at the older teen. His eyes were still furrowed as he considered her words. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked softly with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Don't act stupid, Ash. Gary has told me everything," said Daisy. This caused Ash to glance at the brunette boy who looked away in annoyance. "I have a good experience in solving the physicological problems. And from what I have seen so far, Serena's heart is completely stressed out. She does not believe in anyone anymore."

Ash stayed quiet the whole time. As Dasiy spoke, memories from the past started to flash in his head. He always knew something was up with his broken friend. He initially found her every act annoying, her being so close to him, dependent on him, flirtatious towards him, but after learning about her past everything started to make sense to him. And Daisy's words made him realize what he had been missing for so long. Serena would never let him go. He knew she needed help. He wanted to. But Gary poking into their business every once in a while for his own amusement always got on his nerves. His stubbornness would not let him see through. He knew Serena was relying on his support. She wanted nothing but him.

"I saw her running away a while back," said Daisy, now much calmer, ending the long pause. Ash turned to her again. "She seemed to be crying and I…I could not see you around at all. I knew she would come to you if anything happens," she said.

"I told you!" snapped Gary suddenly. "She is throwing herself at you!"

"Gary!" scolded Daisy in between. Gary grunted in annoyance but shut his mouth close.

"By gods," mumbled Ash and his eyes lowered, remembering how he treated her not so long ago. She was out of her mind and was saying things she would never say in her consciousness. He knew that and still he broke her apart with his own act. All she needed was some time to get back into consciousness and she might have even apologized for saying that. But he was blinded at the moment. He could not see clearly. And he did what he shouldn't have. Not only he yelled at her but he completely shattered her will. And if what Daisy was saying was true, he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "What have I done?"

Ash's voice was low, like a whisper. He felt guilt filling the void space in his heart that was secured by someone already. _What have I done?_ His own words ringed in his head. He could not help but wonder what kind of impression he had left on his blonde friend. How would she be feeling now? How would she be handling it without him? The mere thoughts nearly killed his soul.

"I gotta go," mumbled Ash as he began to make his way out.

"Make sure you won't let her do something wrong," Daisy's sudden voice stopped Ash briefly. He thought about her words, declared his goal and without responding walked out. He has to get back soon. He has to!

As Daisy watched Ash walking away, she could not help but felt dreaded. Noticing his sister, Gary walked to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, Gary," mumbled Daisy and placed her hand over her heart. "But I am having a very bad feeling about this one," the two stared at Ash as he walked and soon broke into running. "It is going to be a long night for him. Just pray that he will get through it."

…

You have never seen me cry or wipe my tears.

You have no idea about how much I want to end everything.

You have no idea about all my hopes that I've lost.

You have no sense of the thoughts inside my head.

Stop acting like you know everything because you don't.

Peoples like you are the problems that caused my anxiety, depression, and sadness.

…

"All I want is…is to be with…y-you. Why can't you…understand?" her lips let out her emotions softly through her tears and her words, even if her voice was broken. She was drastically damaged. Her heart was shattering the more she thought about it. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. It was shaky. Her breath was heavy and her body shivered as well. She still wasn't feeling any better. His constant reminder was killing her. He plainly refused. He snapped her away. He yelled at her. Like…Like she meant nothing to him anymore.

So was it the Ash Ketchum she loved so much?

Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks. And she was waiting for him to come to her, to comfort her, hold her, wipe her tears away and hold into a loving hug for the whole night like a few days ago. But he never showed up.

" _He won't come,"_ spoke a feminine but somewhat a sinister voice. Serena looked up but found nothing. Slowly, she sat up on the bed. She wiped her tears and sniffed before looking around. Her eyes glanced on the other side of the bed where there was the bottle of sleeping pills. For once Serena thought she had just heard the voice. But when she looked closer to where the bottle was, she realized that there was someone standing there. And to her surprise, it was herself. When her other self looked over at her, it did not surprise her as much as it scared her. She remembered who she was. Her worst nightmare!

"Y-You," Serena squeaked as she tried to speak, but her voice disappeared when her other self took the bottle of pills.

" _He won't come,"_ her soft but ghostly voice repeated her words again.

Serena's eyes lowered on realizing what she was saying. It was true. He won't come back. She had never been wrong before, she wouldn't be now. Her company was something Serena despised most, but she was the only one who had accompanied her throughout her life. She was the only one to support her, to be free of all her bonds, to end all the strings from the world.

Up until he came.

" _You know you have no other choice left,"_ she spoke as if she had read her mind. _"You want to end everything. You want to get rid of the world."_

"Maybe," whispered Serena in a low and lifeless voice.

" _And you have to get rid of yourself for that."_

Serena did not respond this time. But looking at her anyone could tell that she was considering those words. She smirked and placed the bottle back. For some reasons, Serena looked up but when she glanced at the bottle she found no one standing there.

She stood up and walked to the table. She placed her hand around the bottle, feeling her herself losing all her hopes. The bottle was absorbing everything from her. It was infecting her. It was addicting her. She grasped it tightly and picked it up, her hopes shattered into pieces.

" _He does not care about you."_

The voice said.

" _He does not want you."_

It repeated.

" _He does care about your feelings, your thoughts."_

It repeated again.

Serena grasped the bottle tightly against her chest, trying to get comfort from it but it gave nothing. Tears dropped down her eyes. She was failing against herself. She was nearing her end. But no matter how hard she tried, she always found herself thinking about Ash. His voice was so gentle and soothing. And his encouraging words. She was dying to listen to it again. It was like music to her ears. But every time she remembered it she was forced to listen to his cold words.

"But…But he knows me. He trusts me. He wouldn't want me to do it," said Serena, trying to argue with herself.

" _But he doesn't,"_ her voice, chilling as the freezing snow, rushed through her spine. _"Stop acting like you don't know, because you know. He does not care."_

Her voice was overwhelming her own desire to live. Her reason to live was dead already. There was nothing who wanted her in the world anymore. There was nothing she wanted in the world anymore. The last thing she wanted could never be her anymore. She was stupid to not realize it before. If she would have she did not have to go through all these. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Hoping he would return.

" _You are worthless,"_ spoke the voice again. _"Don't you get it? He doesn't want you anymore. He is the reason why you are going through it. Why can't you get out of his life? End everything."_

"But…he loves me," she whispered along with a lone tear.

" _He never did,"_ it spoke again. _"People like him are the reason of your anxiety, depression, and sadness."_

Serena knew it was true. She wanted to deny it. But she could not. He does not care for her. He was the reason why she was going through everything. If he had not shown up that day, not saved her from her fall, she would be already free from the world and she did not have to feel this pain again. She glanced down in her hand, staring at the bottle of pills.

 _Was it her only choice now?_

" _Yes,"_ the voice answered.

 _Does she have to go through all the pain again?_

" _No,"_ it responded again. _"It is really simple. Harmless. Just like three…two…one. And it is over. You will never realize it."_

As much as the girl was broken, she was still intrigued by the idea. She does not have to feel anything at all. No pain. It was just like sleeping. Take the pills and go to sleep, but to never wake up again. There will be no more problems, no more insults, no more pain and no more…Ash. She slowly opened the bottle and stared at the pills. Her hand was moving by itself. She could not control it or her emotions anymore.

"Help," she whimpered as pills fell into her hand. "Please…" she pleaded as her hand moved. "Save me…" she wanted him to return again and always hold her to never let go again. But he did not. And then the inevitable happened. She swallowed them… "Save me, Ash."

…

 _How am I going to apologize?_

That was the only question running through his head as he walked to his home. He could see the outline of his house clearly now. He was nearing his destination and the worst part was that he could not even think of something. He had no way to apologize to her straight forward. He was scared. After what he did to her he was scared that she would not want to be his friend again. He knew she needed someone really bad right now, still, he did that to her. He did not even realize how he did that. He just…did it. Snapping at her. Breaking her apart. That was something he was supposed to save her from. But he did the exact opposite. He broke her. And he was regretting it badly. He wanted to fix everything. He was ready to do anything. Just one last chance, that's all he wanted. But he was scared. What if she would not give it to him?

Ash stopped on realizing that he was already standing in front of his house. "So, here we are," he mumbled. "How bad is it gonna be?" he asked himself and turned the doorknob open. He entered the house and slowly closed the door behind. Lights were closed and he assumed that his mother was sleeping already. He glanced in front of him and noticed that Serena's shoes were there. "She is home at least," he mumbled, feeling a little better that at least she was safe. But the moment this thought came to him he felt a cold sensation running through his spine. His eyes lowered, alerting him was the worst possibilities.

 _Why was he feeling so weird right now?_

Ash opened his own shoes and made his way inside. Despite the darkness, he could clearly see everything thanks to the moonlight. He made his way to the guest room. He took a heavy breath before he lifted his hand and slowly placed it against the door.

 _Why am I feeling so scared?_

Ash took another deep breath. Even if hesitantly, he managed to knock at the door. "Hey, Serena? It's me, Ash. I…I just wanted to talk to you…about what happened before," he spoke. He stayed silent for next few moments. The sound of the breeze blowing and leaves rustling, that was all he could listen. Her words never came. "Serena?" he knocked again and waited, but no response came. Ash furrowed his eyes and felt getting consumed with darkness, slowly. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind.

 _Why wasn't she responding?_

 _Was she still mad at him?_

 _She did not want to talk to him anymore?_

 _It couldn't be a serious problem, right?_

Ash stopped his train of thoughts at that and considered that last question deeply.

 _Could it be?_

"Open the door, Serena," said Ash a little loudly and knocked few more times. "Serena! Open the door!" he said but again no response. It frustrated him a lot but scared him more. "Fine then. I'm coming in," he mumbled in a low voice before he placed his hand on the knob and turned it open.

It opened.

" _Typical Serena,"_ he thought. He looked inside the room. It was consumed in darkness. It was cold. It was _literally_ cold. Ash stepped in and closed the door behind. The window of the room was open.

 _That explains._

But for some reasons he could not shake away the feeling of dread that started grow inside of him. He glanced at the bed and noticed that Serena was sleeping on the bed peacefully. He walked to her and stopped, standing over her. His eyes glanced at her beautiful face. It was completely stained with tears. From what he could assume from her position, she was sitting up before exhaustion worn her out and she fell on the bed. Her legs were hanging down the side of the bed and rest of her body lying on her right side. Her hairs were swaying away with the soft blow of breeze. Her arms lay there lifeless. He felt bad. He did not mean to make her cry like that. He sighed and sat next to her.

"What have I done to you, Serena," whispered Ash sadly. He placed his hand on her cheek, softly caressing it. Tears were still warm against his touch. He smiled sadly. "Serena," he said and shook her shoulder.

She did not respond.

"Wake up, Serena. I want to apologize," said Ash and shook her again.

Her body gave no response.

Ash's eyes furrowed. "Serena?" he mumbled and shook her harder. He held her face in his hand and tried to wake her up. "Serena. Please wake up," he said. He tried to carry her in his arms. To his horror, her body slipped from his grasp and fell back on the bed lifelessly.

"Wh-What's wrong?" mumbled Ash. He once again shook her body, this time a lot harder. He was shaking her violently. "Serena! Wake up, Serena! Please, don't scare me like that!"

But her body did not give any response. He once again grabbed her and tried to hold her in his arms, but her body just slipped again. She rolled to the other side this time but gave no response to his desperate calls.

And that's when Ash noticed something. When Serena flipped to the other side, he noticed that there was a bottle there. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a bottle filled with sleeping pills. The only thing was that it was empty more than half way. His eyes glanced back at Serena and he felt his body started to tremble.

"No. She didn't. She….She couldn't," his voice was broken and eyes wide. He shook his head slowly but frantically. Out of the terrific thoughts, the bottle slipped from his hand and fell on the ground. The glass shattered when it came in contact with the ground. Its echo was heard everywhere in the silence.

Ash quickly grabbed Serena and turned her around so that his face was in front of her. "Serena! Please wake up! Serena! Serena!" he begged, his voice was loud. But she gave no response.

It couldn't be.

He placed his hand over her nose. No breathing. His hands started to tremble as he moved to her hand. He held her wrist and check for the pulse. And to his greatest horror…there was none. Her body was limped and lifeless in his arms.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-" his voice trembled with fear as he thought of the worst. "Serena, what have you done?!" his voice was loud. He was practically yelling now. "Serena! Get up! Don't leave me hanging like that! Get up _Serena!_ "

Ash was out of his mind. He could not even hear the voice of footsteps moving towards him. This was until the light of the room turned on. Ash looked back and saw that her mother was standing there, wearing her long nightgown and staring at them with confusion.

"W-What's wrong Ash? Why are you crying?" she asked on noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks, and then glanced at Serena. But before she could understand anything, process anything, she was interrupted by the loud scream of Ash.

"Call the ambulance. Call the ambulance," said Ash in trembling and broken voice. Delia was about to ask why but then his voice completely shut her down. "Just call the damn ambulance!"

* * *

 **Hey, people. So before you will crush me with your words, let me say it. Thank you so much for understanding that it was necessary to do that. Well, what did you expect? I said that on the very first day. This story has some dark themes.**

 **To be honest, I am pretty much surprised that this chapter turned out better than what I thought, excluding the content. Also, I am really grateful to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I noticed an increase in it too. So it is safe to say that the story is moving back on the track.**

 **After finishing this story I will make sure to polish it up so that I could enter it in the Amourshipping or Pokemon Wattys on Wattpad. Are there such competitions here too? I really don't know. Because if there are I would like to take part in them.**

 **And during the meantime, I would present you the sequel to this story. Yep. A sequel. But that's all I am allowed to say right now. More information will come out eventually as the story will near its end.**

 **Surprisingly also, I bet most of you have watched the teaser of the new movie by now. Best thing is that we have to wait for nearly half a year only for it. It's coming out in July.**

 **I personally think that this movie seems a lot like a reboot to the franchise or perhaps story telling. But did you notice the designing? It looks like S &M Ash is gone and our old Ash is back.**

 **Well, I will leave the rest to your suggestions. What are your thoughts?**

 **Kindly leave a review and I will see you next week with a new chapter. And two days later to that, yes, Christmas. A** **Christmas special and release of my most awaited story of the year. Stay tuned guys, because I will have an amazing start of the next year.**

 **So, see you around.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Why you have to do this to me, Ash?_

 _Why can't you just accept me, Ash?_

 _Am I not good enough for you?_

 _Can't I satisfy you as a woman?_

 _I love you. You love me, what is there to understand?_

 _Please, Ash. It is just a kiss._

 _I mean it, Ash. Everything._

 _I want you. I need you, Ash._

 _Everyone can see what's going on between you two, then why it's only you who can't see it?_

 _She is throwing herself at you!_

Words were echoing in his head, consuming him in the fierce darkness. His head hurt. Voice would not come out of his throat. It was sore and dry. His soul was broken and his heart was damaged to the point where it could not be fixed again. The more he thought about it, more the words echoed in his head, and he felt worse than before if that was even possible now. He knew he was at the fault. He had a hint. He had the clue that she would consider taking such a step. But he was too proud to accept it. And even then he could have saved her, but his ego wouldn't let him. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save his friend. He couldn't save Serena from taking such an inevitable step.

" _All she wanted was my attention,"_ thought Ash in his head and bitterly gritted his teeth. His head hurt more and he had to clench it. _"Just my attention. Me!"_

"Ash?" said the brunette lady softly and took a seat next to her son. Ash did not look at her. He didn't even listen to her. He was too lost in his thoughts to even listen to her words. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure the boy, to calm him down, to keep him together. But it did not work. His damage was beyond the point of fixing. "Ash, it's not your fault," she said. Ash did not reply. Delia was growing more worried with another second passing. She had never seen him like this before. He was always energetic, positive, and cheerful. But today he was…he was very unlike of himself. He wasn't being Ash, the definition of happiness.

Low footsteps could be heard in the dark hallway as two siblings made their way towards Ash and his mother. Delia looked up and noticed that Daisy was walking ahead and was rather at a faster pace.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I left the house immediately after listening to the news," said Daisy as she approached the older brunette. Delia stood up as Daisy continued, "How is the situation?"

"Serena is still in ICU. Doctors have said that it is possible to save her," explained Delia. Daisy let out a heavy sigh of relief on listening to the news but it turned into a frown as Delia continued, "But," she paused and stared down, her eyes lowering in sadness.

"But, what?" asked Daisy in a low but anxious tone. Delia did not reply but glanced at her son who was still sitting on the bench, holding his head and staring down at his feet mindlessly. His eyes were wide open and his hands were clenching his hair tightly. On realizing what she meant her own eyes lowered. Perhaps she could never tell what Ash was going through but she was a psychologist as well. She knew it was a bad sign for someone like Ash. And she felt even worse realizing that she could have stopped it. She had already sensed this moment coming.

"I...I will," Daisy tried to speak, but it was rather difficult for the words to come out. She felt like her throat had gone dry. She stared back at Delia who simply nodded in understanding. Daisy sighed and held the older woman's hands before leading her to some distance to talk in private.

Gary was there too by then. He noticed his sister taking Mrs. Ketchum in a more private place to talk. He moved his glance on the broken boy. Noticing him like that was an utter surprise for the boy. He had never seen Ash like that in his whole life. He almost felt like that Ash was completely gone and there was nothing sitting but his lifeless body. For a while nobody said anything. Gary was too shocked to even take a step. And remembering that he had a vital role in Ash's current state, he did not feel any good either.

"Ash, look, I'm-"

"It's all my fault," Gary tried to speak but was cut short immediately by Ash. His voice sounded ghostly, broken and trembling. Gary glanced at him and noticed his lips quivering, his eyes flickering constantly and his hand tightening their grip around his head; his eyes were open wide and had a completely petrified look. Momentarily, Gary thought that he was hearing things, but was contradicted when he heard the same voice again. "It was all my fault."

It did not take a genius to realize that Ash was the one speaking. His voice however still surprised him.

"I could have saved her. I…It's my fault. I could have saved her. I could have…" his voice was really low and dull, and it almost sounded like a whisper. And Gary could swear he wouldn't be able to hear it if it wasn't quiet in the corridor.

Gary felt his nerves shattering as Ash continued. Never in his life had he seen Ash like that and seeing him like this now, it was probably the last thing he ever thought to witness. It was completely unbelievable. And he wouldn't even have believed it if he was oblivious to the situation. He knew he was at the fault too. He was the one to compel Serena into doing most of the things and sent her and Ash into several embarrassing situations. He did it for his own amusement, but his sole intention was to bring the two closer. He never wanted it to end like this. And more horrific, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something would happen to Serena. He heard the doctors before on the phone and they told that Serena was in a serious condition. She might not survive this at all.

He frowned.

"Hey Ash, stop it," mumbled Gary, wanting nothing more than Ash to be normal again. He heard Delia before. Serena could be saved. And if she will survive, that she had to survive, she will need Ash most. And this guy in front of him right now was not Ash at all.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry."

"Ash, please. I'm sorry. I beg you," said Gary. He knelt down to Ash's eye level and looked at him. But he did give him no acknowledgment. He just stared forward blankly, into the nothingness. "Come on, Ash. Don't be so mean, now," continued Gary and placed his hands on Ash's shoulders. "Come on, Ash. Ash. Ash!" said Gary loudly while shaking him.

Ash's body jerked and eyes blinked a few times before he finally looked up and noticed Gary in front of him. "…G-Gary?" he said, his voice was trembling and it was scratchy too. "Wh-What are you doing…?" he tried to speak but his voice was too low and emotions were too high to handle. He couldn't even finish.

"Ash. Snap out of it, please," begged Gary.

Ash only stared at him blankly.

"Please," he continued, "We need you," he paused momentarily to notice his reaction, which was again blank. Ash wasn't showing his emotions to anyone, except the repentance, remorse he felt after failing Serena. So Gary played his trump card.

"Serena needs you."

And once again Ash was lost into the darkest corner of his greatest regret, his greatest failure. Once again he became a living dead. No longer was he feeling like living again. Because his own life was verge on dying with no guarantee if she would survive at all.

And Gary couldn't help but blame himself for everything happening.

* * *

 **This one was pretty short and the reason is that I could not direct it where I wanted to, is such a short time as well. The school has once again got me busy and it is hard to write while focusing on studies. I will try to keep the updates scheduled but I might be able to miss a few. I apologize for it already.**

 **The last reviews were pretty much surprising. I did not expect that you guys will like the chapter, despite the content. That mean my hard work paid off and it was a successful chapter. It had feelings. It got to some hearts as well. And I am glad to hear that because that was my goal.**

 **As for Serena's fate, that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **The story isn't over yet. For you Kate, who asked if there is a point reading it further? I guess you can't tell it if you wouldn't try. I can't answer directly as it might spoil the story, but I assure that there are nearly 9 more chapters to go before the story ends. So I guess you will have to wait. I suggest you should continue reading it.**

 **NeverOverzXz, I think I did not tell that the story is over yet. I said that the story is half way done. In fact, now we have crossed that line as well. You don't have to worry. This story is far from over yet. You can count on that.**

 **And rest of the reviewers, I am really grateful to you for reviewing it. It means a lot. Thanks a lot.**

 **I will try to finish the next chapter in time. For next few days, my focus will be on the Christmas Special, which is, sadly, still incomplete. I can't get enough time. But I will do my best to give it to you, following that the New Year Special.**

 **And also, my special release of the new story is still coming. I am really hyped about it. Are you? Let me know.**

 **Leave a nice review giving me the proper thoughts on the chapter. It means a lot and it doesn't take a lot of time.**

 **I will see you on Christmas then, following that on next Friday with a new chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was getting worried with every second passing. It had been really long now but there was no news, let alone good or bad. While Delia, Daisy and Gary were coping with it much better, Ash was still blaming himself for everything that was happening. He couldn't stop cursing himself. Gary stopped trying a while ago. No matter how hard he tried Ash was having no effect of it. Whenever he mentioned Serena, he returned to his dreaded state. It was driving him crazy but he did not want any issue with Ash again when the raven haired boy was already suffering a lot.

Gary had his arms crossed and back leaning against the wall. He briefly glanced at Ash and then at Daisy, who merely nodded her head. Delia was growing worried for her son as much as Ash was worried for Serena. Situation wasn't getting any better and the tension building among them wouldn't ease up either.

What sounded like a blimp, a voice was soon heard. The three conscious pairs of ear perked up and they turned towards the ICU. The red light had just turned off. The door opened and everyone rushed there. But they had to move aside when a stretcher was pulled out with Serena lying on it, still unconscious and getting dripped with glucose. Before anyone could even react, Serena was long gone from their sight and then doctor exited the ICU. He was in a quick pace and continued without acknowledging anyone. Delia quickly rushed after him while Daisy briefly told Gary to not let Ash make a scene before she too followed Delia.

"How is she, doctor?" asked Delia. The doctor briefly stopped on noticing her.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I am afraid to say that I can't say anything about it," he replied, his voice was pretty much regretful.

"She isn't…She is alive, doctor. Isn't she?" asked Daisy.

The doctor glanced at the teenager and nodded his head. "She is alive…for now. But I can't say anything until she gets back into the consciousness," explained the doctor. "This case is really sensitive," he said. The two fell into silence on listening to the news. The doctor gave them a sympathetic look before he continued. "I will inform you if any changes occur," he briefly paused and looked behind them observing the raven haired boy. "In the meantime you can see her if you want to," he added. With a sympathetic smile he began to walk away again.

Ash wasn't even dazed by his environment, completely oblivious to everything happening around. He was deeply lost in his mind. He looked like an undead, which was literally unnatural of him and it was concerning everyone.

His eyes unnaturally blinked when he felt a pair of hands wrapping him in a warm embrace. His eyes twitched and ears perked up on the sensation. Hope sparked in his heart like a fierce flames and he quickly looked up.

"Serena?"

But the woman holding him wasn't Serena, but his mother. He briefly stared at her before finally realizing whom he was seeing. His eyes fell down again and he looked around. His eyes stopped at the ICU. The door was closed and so were the lights. He stared at it for a long time before registering something. The room was empty. He turned back to his mother.

"Mom," he spoke slowly. It was the first time he had spoken ever since they have arrived at the hospital. Hearing him felt like that they had been revived from the darkness and they all turned to him.

"Yes?" asked Delia in the voice as low as his. "What is it?" she asked in a soft and reassuring voice.

Ash turned away from her and looked down at his lap. Sweat dribbled down his forehead to chin before dropping to the floor. "Where is Serena?" he finally asked.

All eyes that had lit up momentarily suddenly lowered again. Delia looked up from Ash to Daisy who wearily looked away. She had no way to respond to that. She wasn't expecting that at all. She recalled the doctor's words. Ash was already broken. She did not know how he was going to take the news.

Sadly, no one knew either.

* * *

The door of the room opened as Ash quietly stepped in. His eyes scanned the room and finally came to stop when he finally caught her glimpse, lying unconscious on the bed. He closed the door behind and walked to her. He pulled the stool next to the bed, to her and sat over it. He glanced down at her with a wearily vision. She was lying still and there was no movement from her side. He noticed her arm lying still with the hand open. He reached out for it and softly slipped his hand into her. He brought it back to him slowly grasped it between his both hands. His hands were warm, and hers was cold. It was numb, lifeless. He was barely sensing any pulse into it. He brought it up to his face and softly pressed his lips against it. But the moment he felt her soft skin against his lips, he lost his cool as well. Her hand slipped from his grasp and fell back on the bed. But she showed no movement at all.

Taking a long exhaustive breath and keeping the tears at bay, he reached out for her face. He slowly removed a strand of her hair face and caressed her cheek. It was warm, stained into her tears and her breath was hot but very faint as well which was only concerning him further. His hands travelled down her body and stopped by her shoulder. He held it and moved another hand to her other cheek.

"Serena," he spoke. His voice was rather loud and he was refraining himself from giving up. His attempt was simple, to wake her up. However, his words were falling into deaf ears. She gave no response. "Hey, Serena, it's me, Ash. Look, I am back," he paused briefly and looked down from her face. "I…I want to make an apology, Serena. You know, what happened back at lab. I was caught up in the moment and…and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am really sorry, Serena," he said and looked up at her with teary eyes. He was smiling weakly. He was expecting her to open her eyes and look at him. He wanted her to understand how much he was regretting his actions. He wanted her to hold onto him and melt all his pain away, to smile at him and whisper in his ear with her soft and melodious voice, that she forgave him.

But she did not move, just laid there lifelessly.

A heavy breath escaped his lips as he refrained himself for shedding a single tear.

"Serena," he said. But she gave him no response. He took another heavy breathe and sniffed. "Serena?" his lips were trembling as he spoke. His hands were shaking and his eyes were flooding with tears. "Don't do this to me. Please," and despite giving it all he had, he gave up. He rested his head on her chest and took another long breath in an attempt to keep the noise lower, but his constant sobs were hard to control. He sniffed, tears dropped over the sheet that was covering her and he clenched on the sheet instead of her tightly. "Please don't do this to me," he mumbled again.

Small but sweet moments that the two had shared ever since they met started to play in his head. From her desire to leave the world, to live for him, the change of heart that followed and the painful past that she had live through, everything was rekindling his pain more and more.

"I know I was stupid. I know I was wrong. I always was. But you have to understand, I did that for you," he mumbled. "I did that for you!" the intensity of his voice changed suddenly and he screamed painfully. _"I did that for you! Everything!"_ he paused between the sobs and took some heavy breaths. "I did that for you…" his voice lowered again. The ups and downs of his voice could never be compared to the feelings growing inside him. It was much more painful and he was not capable of letting them out. "I did that for you, because it makes you smile," he paused again. "I wanted to see you smile. I love seeing you smiling. And that is all I want to see, even if it will be the last thing I will ever see," he paused and sniffed again. His hands moved from the bed sheets to her shoulders again and he grabbed her tightly. "But I don't want it to be a mere memory. I want to see you smile more. I want to make you smile again. I want to be the reason of your happiness. I will do everything you want. Anything as long as it makes you smile. I swear, I will never complain again for anything. Do anything you want to me, I will never stop you. I swear. Don't make me regret the things I have done wrong, Serena. Please, I beg you," with his voice still broken Ash paused briefly, but then continued again. "There is so much for us to do. A lot of places to travel. A beach or maybe a tropical island. A mall? I will go wherever you will go. I will always follow you. I will never leave your side again, I promise. Please, come back to me, Serena. I need you back," he sobbed and then blurted out with his emotions taking over. _"Damn it girl! Why don't you understand?! I want you back in my life! I want to take care of you! I need you back, right now!"_

A long silence fell in the room afterwards. The only voice was that could be heard was coming from the boy, the sound of his muffled cries, and the beeping voice from the monitor that was monitoring Serena's heartbeat.

And unknown to Ash, it was increasing, with a very small pace, but it was increasing nonetheless.

She could feel it. Everything. Her hands, arms, feet, legs, her breathing and even a low whisper. She could feel everything. She could feel the cool air against her soft, cold hands. She felt like her body was floating in nothingness lifelessly. No matter how far she looked there was nothing there. It was just a plan blank dimension that she could not escape. She moved her hand slowly but to no avail. All she could touch was the nothingness, and even that slipped from her grasp.

She looked around frantically as if she was dying to get out of here. She never wished to be here. She never wished to be alone. She couldn't tolerate it. She could never. She wanted to get out of here. She did not belong to this place. The place she belonged to…were his arms.

A familiar and loving sensation rushed through her spine when she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her from behind. She was surprised. But moreover, she felt relieved like never before. The embrace was warm and it made her feel secure. She had a good idea who he was. Only he could do it to her with his mere touch. That was the magic he had. She turned around, her legs rotated and her body spun into nothingness as his hands held her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she stared lovingly and deeply into his auburn eyes. And then surprisingly, he bent down placing one hand behind her back while another around her knees before lifting her up. A soft gasp escaped her lips. She knew that there was no way she could fall down and hurt herself at this place, but she couldn't resist it. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and clung onto him. She couldn't bear him letting her go.

He lifted her in his arms like she was his bride and he was her knight in the shining armor. And then, he led her away. He led her out of this hollowness. He brought her out of the nothingness she was suffering from. He led her to the world she wanted to live in. He led her back to life.

All these time, his eyes stayed at her as she stared back at him. She could feel herself blushing madly. She knew he was observing her. But she could not care less. She did not want to look away.

He finally stopped and lowered her down. Her hands lost their grip around him and slid away. He quietly placed her down on something comfy and cozy. It had a warm sensation into it. And she knew she was enjoying it. His hands began to slide down her body, covering every inch of her. Travelling down her arm he briefly grasped her hand before letting her go.

Forever.

The sudden shock brought her back to life. Her eyes opened with a blink as she stared around desperately in search of him. But what she saw wasn't the sight she was expecting.

Ash wasn't feeling any better, not even now. He was desperate. Alone. And he felt pathetic. His eyes were still teary. Tears were slowly dripping down and drenching the sheet that was covering her. His hands were placed over her as he rested his head against them and cried the tears of sadness.

He had done it.

He had done what he vowed to protect Serena from.

He had failed her.

And now he was losing her.

Never did he know it would feel so worse that he would want to disappear right along with her.

If only she could touch him, like that, and hold him close, and then ruffle his hair like that, the way he was enjoying it so much right now.

 _Hold on…_

Ash's eyes abruptly opened when he felt a pair of hands wrapped around him. One was ruffling his hair playfully and another one was caressing his cheek. And he realized something that he wasn't dreaming.

He looked up. Despite the tears he could see through it, her perfect smile and weary eyes. A strand of hair was swaying down her left cheek and her pink bow band was keeping her hair together in perfect fashion. He initially couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like his mind has taken over and he was imagining everything. But it felt so real, an itch of touch her grew inside him. He leaned forward. His hands left the sheet and moved towards her. Her expression changed, she wasn't sure what was going through his mind. But she knew one thing for sure, what came next was something she did not consider at all.

His hands touched her cheeks softly and he leaned forward. His eyes were shaky, as if he had seen a ghost and could not believe it. And certainly, that was his initial thought as well.

"S-Serena?" he spoke in a cracked and broken voice. It was full of surprise, like he wasn't even expecting what was happening.

She leaned against his hands and let out a sigh. Her eyes closed and dreamy look came over. She opened her eyes again and glanced at him softly, before finally smiling. "Yes Ash?" she spoke. Her voice, it felt like he was just brought back to life. As he surprisingly stared at her, Serena took the time to sit up in more comfortable position. It was rather painful for her. She felt like her body had gone numb. But she managed to sit up.

A huge wave of relief and mixed emotions took over, following another wave of tears down his eyes. He did not remember being this happy before. He had never been so grateful to anyone in his life before as much as he was grateful to see her again, conscious and alive.

But then a feeling was dread followed.

What if she wasn't real?

What if she would leave him again?

Could he let her go?

Would his heart be able to take it?

No!

He knew it was a no. A serious look took over and his hands traveled down from her cheeks to her back before he pulled himself forward against her. Serena barely got to react and by then Ash already had his hands wrapped around her back and his face pressing against her chest.

Her cheeks burned deep shade of crimson when she realized what was happening. Out of all the things, this was one of the things she expected at least. She wasn't sure how to handle it. She did not know what to do at all. So she decided to go with what she felt should be her first priority right now, her comfort.

"Ash…Could you let me go, please? You are…um…you are just a little too close to me right now," she spoke hesitantly. Her cheeks were still burning in embarrassment as Ash pressed himself against her chest. It was really embarrassing for her to have a guy holding her like that, being so close to her and in such a way. Even if it was Ash, she could help and feel awkward and embarrassed.

His response was however something unexpected. His pressed against her further and held her tighter.

"Shut up you idiot! I won't let you go this time! I won't let you go! You heard me?! I won't let you go. I…I…don't…I won't," and with his screams calming down, Ash once again found himself losing the controls over his emotions. Tears stained his eyes and her clothes. But even her surprise could not hold her back when she realized what he meant. Surpassing her comfort and embarrassment, she reached out for him. Her arms lightly tugged around his neck and she placed her lips softly over his hair. Her eyes closed and she snuggled against him, returning the warm embrace to Ash.

Because now that she was back, he did not want to let her go.

* * *

A few days have been passed since that incident. On hearing the news that Serena was alive and safe, everyone have their hearts lit up with excitement and happiness. But they could never even come near what Ash was feeling. After gaining his own consciousness back, Ash realized how much trouble he had caused to everyone. His mother was truly joyous to see him back to his self again. Daisy decided that it was her time to get back into the business so she appointed Ash to meet her for a few psychological classes. In another word, she decided to counsel him as the young teen literally needed some counseling. Encounter with Gary was rather difficult for him. Knowing that he had as much as role in the situation as Ash had, Gary could not even face Ash, while the latter could not face Gary due to his own behavior. Things were rather awkward between them. Not that they could not overcome it. With the help of Daisy and Professor Oak, the two were back in business really soon but it wasn't same as before. Daisy mentioned that it might take some time but the two will be back to their usual self soon, greatly reliving Delia.

Ash has been staying with Serena most of the times. Things, however, weren't same between them anymore. When the doctor heard the news he quickly rushed to check up on Serena. One of the things he noticed that Serena was suffering from was amnesia. She temporarily forgot about the whole incident from the party at Professor Oak's lab. The doctor told them that this was upon them if they wish to tell Serena the truth or not. Ash was strictly against it, believing that Serena will be better without that horrible memory. But Daisy somehow convinced him otherwise. And slowly, she revealed everything to Serena.

Feeling of dread pushed over her. Realizing the trouble she caused for everyone, the burden she became on Ash, she couldn't feel worse anymore. While Daisy spoke, Ash could not even look at her. It hurt her. She expected him to hold her, to reassure her, but he decided to look away from her. She did not know what exactly she was feeling after this. But there was something that she concluded, and it wasn't a complete lie.

Her chances to be together with Ash were finally over.

The door of the room opened and Ash quietly walked in. He closed the door behind and glanced at the girl in front of him. She was quietly sitting on the bed while staring down at her lap. She hadn't seemed to notice Ash yet. Ash walked to her.

"Hey," he greeted her politely. This caused Serena to look up at her. She stared at him briefly and then looked down again. Ash walked to her and sat on the stool that was placed next to her bed. "Guess what?" he began in a cheerful voice. Serena glanced at him from the corner of eye. "They are discharging you today. You are coming home."

Serena glanced away and nervously bit her lips. Ash noticed the dissatisfaction and uneasiness in her.

"What's wrong, Serena? Aren't you happy?" he asked in concerned voice.

Serena did not respond. She could not even look at him anymore. Her silence got on Ash's nerves and he quickly responded on impulse. He quickly grasped her hands, rather tightly. His sudden moment jerked her towards him and she stared at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Serena? Tell me, please," asked Ash.

"It's…It's nothing," whispered Serena and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Now, tell me what's wrong, Serena. Just tell me. I promise, I will help you," he said.

"You will?" she asked. Her voice sounded like she was really happy with his response.

"Of course, I will. Just you try me," replied Ash rather cheerfully.

Serena bit her bottom lip and sighed sadly. "Ash," she began in a weak voice. "Let go of me."

Ash blinked several times before registering what she just said. He still did not believe her though.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave me alone, Ash. Let me go," she repeated her words. Ash still could not believe what he was listening. So he did what he does in any awkward situation. He laughed. He laughed awkwardly.

"You must be joking, right?" said Ash awkwardly and looked at her. But when she looked away with those sad eyes, he had to stop himself. He realized she was being serious. "But why?"

She finally looked back at him and sighed sadly. "I have caused enough trouble for you, Ash," she spoke. "I have been such a big pain for you. You have been taking care of me for so long now. I really want to stay with you, forever. But I am afraid that I will only cause you more troubles. I don't want to be a burden on you. I really…I don't…I just," Serena paused briefly. She was at the loss of words. Meanwhile, Ash had his mouth agape. He hardly believed what he was listening.

 _Was Serena asking him to give up on her?_

"Ash, can you promise me something?" she said in her sweet angelic voice. Ash took a deep breath and nodded. "Promise me you will never forget me," she confessed.

He gently squeezed her hands. His attempts to reassure his friend were going in vain. The more he tried more the situation was turning bad. Depression had already broken her. But now guilt was making her condition even worse. Her words seemed simple, that she wanted Ash to give up on her, to let her be, but only he knew what kind of trouble will come after. The only reason Serena was alive now because he had held her back from making a move. He lost his guard just for a moment, just a moment, and he ended up nearly losing her. She would happily give up on her own life if given a chance, that's how much she had been affected by her past. Ash did not know if he could feel anywhere near to what Serena was going through, but he knew one thing, no one could understand Serena better than he could.

"Serena," he began. "Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" he said. Serena just nodded her head in response. Ash decided to begin. "Serena, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. And I want you to know, no, I need you to know that meeting you was probably the best thing ever happened to me. You don't have to regret anything. Taking your responsibility was my choice. And failing you was my mistake. All you had to go through, that was all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid, I would have realized it earlier…that what mistake I was making. I'm really, really sorry, Serena. I swear, it will never happen again, ever. I swear. Don't give up on me, please," he confessed. Serena tore her gaze off of him and looked away. He just wasn't going to give up on her. As much as she admired this about him, she just could not let him suffer more. She had caused a lot of troubles already she did not want to be trouble anymore.

Her expression was telling him exactly what she was thinking. He could not help but frown at her decision. She couldn't…she wouldn't do it. Would she?

Instantly, Ash reached out for her and pulled her into a long and brief hug. He completely presses her against him as if he now belonged to her. Serena was shocked, surprised, but it would be a lie is she said she did not expect it.

"Serena, you care about everyone. And that is what I like about you so much," he said and pressed his lips against her ears. "I really adore you Serena," he whispered against her ears. The feeling of his hot breath against her ear was still fresh to her. It was like he somehow knew how to melt her, the way only he could do it, the way she could not resist him at all. She felt herself burning against him. "I don't want you to do anything rash. You know I am here for you. I always will be. You don't have to suffer alone anymore. Please," he said. His voice sounded like he was begging to her. Or perhaps, that was exactly what he was doing. But she did not seem to buy his sincerity. And he realized it too. So he decided to u se his trump card. "There is something I want you to do, Serena. Can you promise me that you won't turn me down?" he asked gently. In response, he felt her nodding against him but her lips were sealed shut. "Live for me. Live for my sake, Serena. If you really considered me your everything, then please give me another chance. Because I want you to know that you did not make a wrong choice believing in me. I will be your everything. I won't let you down again," he paused and observed her against him. Sadly, he could not get any response from her, let alone positive. "You are not just another girl to me, Serena. Trust me, you are truly something else. You are someone I want to take care of, forever. And I really need you too. I feel incomplete without you. Can't you grant my wish? Just this once?"

Serena wasn't really sure what to do. She did not know what decision to make. She had her heart broken twice, and she was still alive. She did not know if it was her fortune or misfortune. She was completely at loss. Ash was begging her to live. But she did not want to. Her reason to live was dead already. She had no reason to live anymore. And he knew it too. He was begging her to live. He knew she did not want to, so he wanted her to live for him. He was looking for a mere excuse to keep her alive.

A single tear rolled down her eye. She sniffed and shut her eyes tight.

 _Just how much more you are going to adore me? Why don't you want to give up on me?_

But right now, she just could not resist the warmth he was providing to her cold body. It was just too good to ignore, she could not resist herself from snuggling against him and let him embrace her. She had always wanted to be held by him, and when he was volunteering himself, she could not deny it. She placed her hands on his shoulder, then moved them around her neck and tugged him tightly. She just couldn't get used to this feeling. She did not want to.

Ash patted her back soothingly as he continued to hold her in the embrace.

"Just trust me, Serena, everything will be alright."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. Firstly, I would like to properly apologize for such late update. Honestly, school keeps me busy now days. I can't even read the stories anymore, let alone write them. You know, these are my final three months of school and the finals are heading fast. I have been strictly told to study only as I have potential to achieve my goal. Just these next three months. That's all I am asking from you. There might be a possible update in later February for this story, but if not then I will be seeing you in April straight then. I sincerely apologize for that and hope that you understand.**

 **Back to the story, well, certainly this was the most difficult chapter I have written ever. The reason is that the content isn't my thing and writing something like this completely took me off guard. I have to go through several examples before finishing it. I mean, I am wondering myself, literally, is it even possible for someone to keep crying all the time like that? To stay emotional all the time?**

 **Just…forget what I said.**

 **So, I hope I did not mess up in any way or form. If there are any mistakes here, please ignore them for now. I will fix them whenever I will get time. Proofreading isn't easy right after finishing the chapter.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and that those who were hanging on it to learn Serena's fate are happy now. Certainly, I never gave you a single clue to what will be going to happen next so it was valid to get a few complaints regarding her fate, which I don't really mind. The story is now edging towards its end. There are only two major incidents left and it will be over. So I also want to thank all of you who have been supporting me ever since the beginning. It really means a lot.**

 **If you may, please be sure to check out my new Pokemon story, A Serenity Adventure in the HighSchool of Ash, which came out this last Christmas. Also, I have been writing for a new fandom as well, High School DxD, and I think I have fallen in love with it. The story is rated M but that is for the ecchi content that is used for humor. For those who don't know what ecchi mean: playful sexual acts that are used to tease someone, even audience, generally as humor, but are not serious in any way or form is called ecchi. So it is safe to say that the story is safe to read if you are not into the deeper sexual content, as I am not either. The story is more on the romance and action side. Supernatural is another primary key to it and I think you will enjoy it too. Certainly, it will be going to become my most successful story as well with the way it is currently moving. So, that's it.**

 **Make sure to leave a review. They mean a lot, really. I will see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Serena?"

When his voice called – ever so gently – she turned around, her eyes widening at the sight. Her lips quivered. Her skin shivered and tensed up. Words would not come out of her dry throat. Her heavy, shallow breathing became rapid.

But all he did was smile. His feet moved towards her. Her heartbeat increased. Before she knew he was standing right in front of her.

Her wide eyes did not even blink. Her mind could not decide if it was pain, horror or happiness that she was feeling. It was a dilemma.

Before she knew, his arms moved around her. Her small frame was completely covered between his arms, sheltering her from any possible threat. But she could not respond back. Her heart wanted to but her mind betrayed her. She had never felt so isolated before.

He pulled her closer against his chest and finally Serena felt the warmth she ever so desired. He tightened his grip around her and pressed her against him harder.

And for the first time in years she relieved a love she thought was nothing but a nightmare.

When he pulled back and looked at her, his expression changed. "Why are you crying?"

Her eyes blinked and she felt the hot tears streaming down her eyes and staining her cheeks. She breathed shakily and shook her head left and right. But he placed his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look into her eyes.

"You are a strong girl," her spoke gently, "You are not supposed to cry like this."

"I-I'm not…" Serena chocked on her words. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes shut close again. "I'm not crying."

He chuckled, his voice was heartedly. He placed his hand on her head and let his fingers run down her smooth honey colored hair. "Hmm, I wonder," he muttered, "What should we do to make you happy again?"

There was brief silence between them – but the faint feeling of something touching her broke her trance. She opened her eyes and saw three tickets flaring in front of her.

"How does the amusement park sounds?"

"You are spoiling her…"

Serena heard her mother's voice coming from somewhere around. It was joyous. She looked around. The presence in front of her – he vanished with a gush of wind and darkness consumed her. But she tried. Tried to look for her.

The hazy vision blurred as the dim light penetrated the darkness. Serena followed the light. The very step she took next threw her in a new world. She took a heavy surprised, breath when she saw her mother preparing lunch for them. Her father was there too – and she was sitting on a chair.

She was there, sitting on a chair?

On a closer inspection she realized that it wasn't herself but her younger self. The eyes of the young Serena were teary, and her small hands were delicately trying to wipe them off as she sobbed.

"Stop crying now." Her mother spoke again. But when Serena did not listen, she sighed and walked to her, kneeling down in front of her. "I swear… If you don't stop crying now you are going to do the Ryhorn training instead of visiting the amusement park."

Taking deep, shaky breaths, Serena opened her eyes. Her cheeks were stained but her eyes were filled with hope. "P-Promise?"

"Yes," Grace sighed, "I promise."

It was the moment Serena lung forward and wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck. Although tears were still present, her face brightened with a smile coming over her face.

"Thank you, mom!"

Her father laughed and walked past them, his hand briefly ruffling her hair. "Get ready, sweetheart. We will be leaving shortly."

Serena placed her hand on her chest – her heart warming up on the scene. She remembered the scene as if it was the very thing that happened a moment ago.

But the thought of it even happening again was horrifying in itself.

It was the day it ended, and that started.

It was just a typical day in the house. The family had decided to visit the amusement park. Serena knew she was the most excited. Not only it gave her a day off from the typical Ryhorn racing training – her father had surprised her. She couldn't be happier.

Or so she thought.

The bright start was completely contrary to the grieving end of the day. Her world was taken away from her that day. Her will to live shattered that day. Her good days ended that day.

Her father was taken away from her that day.

* * *

Serena's body shot up and in a jerking motion. Her heart ache, so did her head. She clutched her chest and chocked as she breathed. It took her a few moments to realize that it was just a dream – a bad one, but a dream indeed.

Her hand swipe a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breathing hadn't calmed down yet.

When Serena looked around, she noticed that it was already morning. However, from the silence accommodating the house she did not expect anyone to be awake by now – not Ash at least.

Serena stepped out of her bed and walked towards the window. When she opened it, a gush of cool wind welcomed her – greeting her good morning. She relaxed against it. The sweat dribbling down her chin, when came in contact with the fresh morning air, sent a cooling sensation within her. She shivered inwardly, but in a good way.

She did not take too long to head out of her room. When she entered the hall – she wasn't surprised to find Delia sitting on the couch. There was light whistling coming from kitchen.

The voice of her footsteps alerted Delia and she looked behind her. She smiled at the younger girl. "Good morning, Serena."

"Good morning," Serena muttered. Her voice was rather shallow which did not go unnoticed by the brunette woman.

"Had a bad night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Serena muttered to herself, holding her arm in other hand.

"I think a hot shower will relax you," Delia said. When Serena stared at her blankly, Delia smiled and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen and started preparing lunch. "Don't take too long. Ash will be back soon too."

"Has he gone somewhere?"

"Yes," Delia nodded. "He just stormed off earlier this morning. If I'm not wrong, he might be as well battling with Gary right now. He was mumbling something about defeating him before leaving." She added the last part with a small chuckle.

Serena did not speak after that. She turned around and made her way upstairs. However, now that she thought about what Delia had said about Ash going after Gary, she was certain that there was more than just battling behind his visit. He couldn't have just gone to have a battle with Gary this early – or even earlier, could he?

* * *

"Admit it! You did not see that coming!"

A loud sound wavered in the house with the door bursting open. Serena – now dressed up in another fresh set of clothes that Delia insisted her to wear – looked up and noticed Ash walking in, a smile brightening his face. Gary was right behind him – he did not look as pleased as his friend.

"That was just luck," the brunette argued back. "You are just a loser after all." Although Serena was uncertain of the tone, when she noticed Gary's expression, she realized he was just teasing.

"That wasn't!" Ash argued back. "It was fair and square!"

"Whatever," he breathed, "You still didn't win."

"It was a tie-" Ash stated matter-of-factly, but stopped amidst when Gary waved his hand towards him. He looked behind and noticed Serena. When their eyes met, she greeted him with a smile. "You are awake?"

"A little while ago," Serena replied.

"Perfect!" Ash exclaimed and clasped his hands together. "You have got to come with us!"

"Where?" Serena asked, her head tilting sidewise in confusion.

Ash grabbed Gary's arm and forced him inside the hall. Both the boys took their seats opposite to the young blonde. "We have a surprise," Ash started and then looked at Gary who sighed and shook his head.

"Apparently…" the brunette started, "We managed to grasp our hands on these," he said, his hand flaring four tickets in front of her. "And Ash said - ugh-" Before Gary could continue Ash elbowed him in the stomach.

"We want you to come with us," Ash said. The brunette was breathing heavily and swearing but Ash decided to ignore. "So what do you say?"

When Serena did not respond for another moment, Ash took the tickets from Gary's hand and handed them to Serena. She stared down at them. They were indeed tickets for a Pokémon themed amusement park. A small smile came over her face as she looked up at Ash.

"Sure," she chimed happily with a small giggle, "I would love to!"

How much Serena regretted that decision – she did not get to know it until they were standing in front of a familiar sight. And to Serena – it was nothing less than a nightmare coming true.

* * *

 **Don't kill me please! I have my reasons! I was busy – yeah. Very cliché. But listen me out for a moment. After finishing school I was preparing myself to get admission in Oxford – but then I got to learn that you have to apply one year early and …well …I still curse myself for not realizing it before.**

 **And** **these events lead to another,** **and another, and another. And now I'm at the point where most of my time is spent balancing chemical reactions, solving math and doing relative. Worst part? The questions are of so high level – even after knowing practically everything I'm unable to solve them right away! I barely get to sleep for at most 5 hours when a teenager is supposed to sleep at least 7-8 hours a day!**

 **So** **please! Don't. Just don't pressurize me from this moment onward. I know this story is coming to the end already so I will be giving it as much time as possible. Let's not forget that I finished it past middle of the night. It is already over 2 AM and I have still a lot of things to do before I can go to sleep. And then wake up at 05:45 AM in the morning! Can you see any free time? I am mentally ill at this point! And if this started affecting my parkour skills – I swear I am going to delete all these goddamned stories off this account and go on a long, long vacation to never return!**

 ** _(The_** ** _last part was an unnecessary rant please don't take it seriously and yes… yes I do parkour to some degree of amateurish perfection)_**

 **Okay. So I didn't intend to sound rude but if I did… I'm more than half asleep at this point due to lack of sleep from more than a couple of weeks. But it was my justification. As for the chapter itself – it was short but hopefully worthwhile? I mean – just look at that last damn line!**

 **To** **those readers who are saying that my bio says chapters after 17 are mostly finished, yes that's true. But chapter 17 itself wasn't. And I've split it into two chapters and so you'll see chapter after 18th finished on my profile now.**

 **Oh** **, and one last thing. If you shower this story (latest chapter) with a lot of reviews I might force myself to the point that I will need a whole day of sleep just to give you another chapter out ASAP. It depends…**

 **-Sam**


	18. Chapter 18

"You can't be serious."

Serena breathed inwardly – her hands clutched the strap of her bag tightly as her eyes locked themselves at the sight. The Ferris Wheel – towering over everything, the long, curvy, and even higher tracks of the rollercoaster, numerous tents and stalls, a lot of small houses and thousands of people around. It felt like as if it was a whole new world. And as much as the sight should have been an exciting one, the horrified look on her face said otherwise.

"Out of all the places…" she breathed. For a brief moment she felt like everything was tearing itself apart as if reign of terror was here itself. Her eyes widened and wavered. "…why does it have to be this?"

Serena shook her head left and right, the two bangs of her hair framing her face and the two shoulder length piggy tails swaying along in the process. The horror that had struck her no sooner became grieve. The shadows from her past started haunting her. Her whole body shivered up.

She _never_ wanted to come back here.

"Serena?" Her trance broke suddenly when she heard someone calling her. On looking up she realized that it was Gary standing next to her. "Are you okay?"

When her grief shattered, Serena finally noticed where she was. The sky was clean and the daylight was beautifully illuminating the place. It was still morning – contrary to her vision, and a very beautiful one.

"I know they are overdoing it…" Gary sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Serena – confused – followed his eyes and noticed not too far away were Ash and Daisy. Their arms were locked together and if she was certain then they were doing some sort of victory dance. Or probably one due to excitement?

"…but bear with them just for today." Gary finished. She was certain he sounded rather embarrassed.

At that moment, Ash accidently stepped on someone's foot. The man did not look pleased at all and had Ash gripped under his manly and dangerous grip in not time. Daisy stepped between them immediately and started… _fighting?_ The man wasn't just startled but seemed intimidate as well.

Serena realized that the slightly older girl was stronger than what she looked like.

Serena also noticed that Pikachu wasn't with Ash. It took her another moment to realize that he was sitting on her shoulder all along. She was nearly startled by noticing the sudden presence of the electric type.

"That good-for-nothing idiot dragged me somewhere earlier this morning in the name of a battle," Gary started and Serena realized she still had no clue what was behind everything that was going on here, but more importantly, why she was here at all. She stayed quiet and listened. "It was an exhibition one-on-one match for someone. The man seemed happy and gave us these tickets in reward." He flared the same tickets Serena had seen earlier that morning in front of her. "…and after we returned did I realize that it was their plan all along to somehow get here."

"Oh…" Serena mused.

"But you know. Since it was all for something good I don't think I mind – even though they used me like that…"

"Something good?"

But Serena never received an answer as a rather optimistic Ash interrupted them. Both him and Daisy grabbed their hands and dragged them along inside the amusement park.

Serena shivered inwardly at Ash's advance. But she could not bring herself to stop him. After all the troubles she had caused him, he seemed really happy today with that smile on. She did not want to ruin it. And so, even after not wanting to go inside, she forced herself to follow them – for the sake of the raven haired boy.

* * *

The place seemingly opened not too long ago but there were already a lot of people around. Serena was awed at the sight. She could not help but wonder about the popularity of this place. Nor that she wasn't aware of it.

Serena brought her eyes down at the guide book that they had bought recently. _Capypa Land._ It read. Apparently, it was a myth of the region that along with humans and Pokemon, another species resided here once in the ancient time called Capypa – one of those mythical beings from fairy tales her mother would tell a story of amidst the night when she could not sleep.

Of course it was just one of those stupid rumors, but some people managed to turn it into a massive fun land by altering the history according to their needs.

Serena turned to the next page and noticed a giant creature wearing what seemed like a worker's outfit was standing there. Its body was very much spherical – curvy if she would want to describe it much better. From a certain perspective – she found them attractive. Even though bizarre and ridiculous, they looked cute.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!" Daisy exclaimed.

"You two just dragged me here for no reason at all."

"Stop being stubborn now," Ash interrupted the siblings and wrapped his arm around Gary's neck. "Let it lose and you will feel the magic of the Capypa flow through you."

"Don't tell me you still believe it…" Gary muttered annoyingly.

Walking next to Gary Serena was able to hear him and giggled. Ash did seem rather lost in his own world believing all these tales to be true. Daisy was excited but by no means over the heel obsessed. But that was something she found cute about him. She decided to let it be and enjoy everything while it last. She was certain Ash would show her more of the new side of him today, because so far it looked interesting.

"No!" Ash suddenly screeched and the group stopped. When they noticed him he looked half dazed. Confused, they followed his wavering finger as it rose and noticed where he was pointing at. "It is… It is… It is… a Capypa!"

Not too far away they noticed one. Serena blinked at the sight and looked down in the guide book again and then back at the Capypa. She knew the one in front of her was definitely not the same – given that it was literally big, much curvier comparing to the edgy image in the guidebook – and it looked almost real. And now that she got to see it from her own eyes, she realized why everyone was crazy over such thing.

 _It was extremely adorable!_

Gary took the guide book from her hand and started flipping through it. "It says they are made of wool came from a special breed of Caterpie. These are stronger and easy to work with."

"Special breed?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Gary muttered, "They have a lot of them somewhere around. They found them in forest and brought them here."

"But… Isn't it illegal?"

"Not really." Daisy responded this time. Serena looked at her. "There is a place in the Viridian Forest specially reserved for these Pokemon. They are protected by the regional force so they can't be hunted or caught. But everything they leave behind, it is collected and used by the local people. Some of them chose to sell their goods to these people here."

"True that," Gary added when Daisy ended. "It is written here as well."

"Wow," Serena mused to herself and looked up at Ash. "Did you know that Ash…Ash?"

When Ash did not respond Serena looked at him and her eyes widened at the sight. His eyes were shimmering unnaturally and he seemed to be shivering as well.

"C-C-Capypa…" he muttered still looking at the unnaturally giant Capypa in front of him. The raven haired boy clasped his hands murmured. "Notice me… Notice me… Notice me… Notice me…"

And it did. The Capypa suddenly turned and looked into their direction, at him. A joyful child-like sequel escaped his throat and Serena felt her jaw dropping at the sight.

With the dreamy expression still present, Ash rushed towards it. His movements were rather slow as if he was savoring that moment. To Serena, it felt like she was watching a scene from a romance movie with Ash being the lead… _heroine._

The two neared each other and Ash felt tears of joy streaming down his face. His longing dream was finally coming true. He was about to meet the Capypa he had wanted to see since he was a kid. The big hand of the Capypa rose and Ash prepared himself to be patted by him… only to realize just a moment later that he had walked past him. The Capypa walked over to where Daisy was and patted the head of the slightly older girl who – in her rather distinct attire today – looked as young as they were if not younger.

His body stiffened and he felt like he had become a statue. A feeling of numbness came over him and he did not even bother to move anymore.

"So embarrassing…" Gary muttered and shook his head while Serena giggled nervously, still bewildered at what did she just get to see.

"Hey Ash, can you take a picture of us?" Daisy said and moved her hand with her camera towards him.

Ash was too stunned to realize when Daisy handed it over to him. After coming back into his consciousness he found himself gawking at the sight – Daisy was hugging the Capypa tightly from a side. A new set of tears rolled down his eyes and he gritted his teeth to not make a scene. He reluctantly raised the camera a snapped a shot.

"Seriously you two," Gary muttered, still disapproving of the two. "And what's up with all those tears? These are for children. I thought you'd gotten over them by-"

Gary was interrupted briefly when he felt someone patting his shoulder. He looked down and noticed a big white gloved hand. On turning to it he realized it was the same Capypa Daisy had taken photo with recently. The Capypa raised its hand and gave a clicking motion.

"A photo…with you?"

On Gary's word, the Capypa nodded. Gary shivered on the mere thought and stepped back.

"N-No thanks. I think I will pas-"

But his protest were denied outright when the Capypa wrapped its arm around his neck and pulled him over at his side. Ash, still staining his face with unnatural tears, turned to Gary and with wavering hands raised the camera. Daisy stood on the other side of the Capypa.

Serena could not help but giggle at the sight. Gary was avoiding the magic of the land ever since they arrived here but apparently one of them found him and grasped him. His face was completely red as if steam was about to blow out.

"Don't be so mean to them, Ash," Serena said while standing next to the raven haired boy. "Take a good photo."

"B-B-But…" Ash stuttered. Words would not come out of his throat. And without even realizing his finger pressed the button and a moment later sound of shutter brought him out of his trance.

"Hey! Look there! It's a Capypa!"

Someone yelled from around as soon as the siblings separated themselves from the Capypa. Before Ash could register anything a hoard of very young children rushed towards the Capypa and surrounded it.

"Hey! Get off him! I want to take a photo too!" Ash retorted and stomped his feet on the ground. While Daisy and Gary reviewed the photos Serena could not help but pity the raven haired boy – although she was still uncomfortable seeing Ash in this new light. Gary had hinted several times on Ash's obsession over Capypa – but this was totally out of her understanding. "Damn you brats!" Ash yelled.

Serena was about to walk to Ash and calm him down when suddenly a hand came out of somewhere and pulled Ash towards it. When Serena looked into the direction she noticed a Capypa was holding Ash in the same fashion as one of them had held Gary before.

The surprise proved to be too much for Ash, but his paranoia ended quickly and a dazed look came over. Before he knew, sound of shatter came from in front and a flash brought him out of his state.

"Look at that," Serena said while rushing towards him. Gary and Daisy followed. She stood next to him and showed him the photo she had taken.

Ash blinked several times. For a moment he did not believe what he was seeing. But the moment he registered the fact that he had taken a photo with a Capypa – a huge smile came over his face. In an attempt to show his gratitude to Serena he lunged at her. The camera slipped from the startled girl's hands and nearly fell – but Gary managed to catch it in time.

"You have no idea what you have done for me, Serena!" Ash exclaimed, holding Serena's hands and tears streaming down his face. Serena smiled and laughed nervously. With him dangerously leaning close to her – she had to take a cautious step back.

"I thought these were for kids…" A low but heavy voice came from behind her and as Serena looked over her shoulder, she noticed Gary scrolling through the camera. His face was mostly hidden beneath the shadow of his hair. The long pause soon became too dramatic for her and Serena had to step away. "…but they are amazing!"

"Aren't they now!" Ash chimed in suddenly.

"Totally!" Gary agreed and nodded wildly. "Now officially non virgin of this _Capypa Land_ we are bound to explore this place!"

"Right you are!" Ash agreed.

"Gary–" Daisy hissed. "– watch you words!"

However, neither of the Pallet teens seemed to notice her. Before she could say something, the two boys took off in a certain direction. With the dust settling down behind them the girls did not take too long to follow after them…uncertain of a follower.

* * *

"Look at those Capypa pair mugs!"

"That Capypa plushy toy too!"

"And those Capypa couple T-Shirt!"

"And look at those Capypa boxers…"

Ash and Gary clasped their hands together and exclaimed together. "They are so cute!"

"Something is definitely wrong with these two today…" Serena wondered, half dazed but more embarrassed. Left alone by Daisy to deal with these two, Serena found herself living something worse than a nightmare. "…even cynical Gary has succumbed against the magic of Capypa Land."

Both the Pallet teens took off without them. When she and Daisy looked for them – totally unexpectedly – they found them in a store filled with thousands of Capypa themed accessories. That even included day to day things!

"This is must!" Gary said and placed a Capypa themed ear headband on his band.

"It looks so dashing!" Ash affirmed.

"No…" And Serena found herself sinking in the agony and embarrassment she never thought was possible at this point. In her trance she did not even notice the two boys leaning towards her.

"Serena must have one too…" Ash said, his hand occupying a similar headband. Gary had a red-white polka dot themed ribbon.

"Yes. Serena too…"

"T-Thank you but I think I will pas-" Serena attempted to step back but was overpowered by the two boys. The very next moment she found the headband over her hair and ribbon at one side against it.

"Perfect," Gary said.

"They look good on you," Ash grinned, adjusting his cap.

For a brief moment, Serena thought the two of them were back into their conscience. She found herself fiddling with her thoughts and her cheeks flushed red.

"T-Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey you three! Look at this!" Their trance broke when they heard a familiar voice calling them. When they looked into that direction they noticed Daisy waving at them. She had a rather giant Capypa soft toy in her arms, a similar headband on her head, a bucket hanging in her neck and – only god knows – _what had she bought in such a short time_?!

" _Hey! Where did you get that snacks from?!"_ Ash yelled.

 _"And that Capypa strap!"_ Gary added, _"I want these too!"_

And as the two rushed after her, Serena once again sighed. Thinking that the two would be back into their usual self right away – even a miracle would succumb against their obsession. Whispering something to herself – she followed after them again, once again uncertain of a presence around her – still following her.

* * *

"Where did that Ash go now?" Gary muttered. His hand slumped on the table as he sighed annoyingly.

"He will be back. Don't worry about him," Daisy said. Gary briefly stared at her. She was busy with her Capypa soft toy. He rolled his eyes and then looked away – momentarily looking at Pikachu who seemed to drooling over the sight of a ketchup bottle coming their way. Finally, his eyes landed on Serena.

The honey haired girl was sitting quietly with her arms crossed on the table. Her eyes were constantly looking here and there. She did not look desperate, but he knew she was looking for Ash. He doubted she could live without him even for a moment at this point. He couldn't help but snicker quietly at his own thought.

It was then his eyes went past Serena and he noticed something. His head rose up and he tried to have a better look – but a waiter stepped between them.

"Here is you order, ma'am," the black haired waiter said as he placed a tray of several snacks on the table.

"Thank you," Daisy was quick to respond. Pikachu reacted almost immediately and lunge at the ketchup bottle. Daisy had to hold him before he would crash on the tray. The waiter bowed and walked away.

Gary suddenly stood up. He picked a few fries from the tray and started walking away. "I will be back soon," he muttered and took a bite of a fry as he walked away. Daisy did not even seem to care and simply went for their lunch. A conversation followed between her and Serena that Gary had no clue what they were talking about.

Gary walked among the small crowd and soon found himself in an opening. He saw Ash standing against the railings. His arms were placed on them and hands clasped together as his chin rested over it. Gary walked to him.

"What's up?" Gary said, patting Ash on the shoulder. Ash turned to Gary and blinked. The brunette raised his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"It's uh…" Ash scratched the back of his head and looked away. His voice was rather low and his excitement that had previously built up seemed to be fading over the time.

Gary looked around and making sure that no one was observing them or listening to them, demanded. "What?"

Ash sighed, apparently giving up. His hand rose up and fingers pointed in a certain direction.

"See that?"

Gary followed the said direction and at some distance, noticed a group of few boys standing together. They seemed to be talking about something and laughing.

"Yeah?" Gary mused. "What about them? They are just a bunch of guys."

"Keep looking," Ash muttered.

And Gary did so. Without any other word he looked back up at them and observed them for quite some time. Apparently, he noticed that they were targeting a particular boy among them over their discussion and looking behind that boy. Curious, Gary looked in the same direction and – and his expression faded when he realized where they were looking at. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist before thumping it against the railings.

"Damn those bastards-"

"Wait-!" But before Gary could walk away Ash stopped him.

"Are you kidding me right now?! How dare they – I'm going to kill them. She is my sister damn it!"

"I know," Ash said and pressed down his hands hard on Gary's shoulder. "But listen to me for a moment."

Gary grumbled in annoyance but stayed still, waiting for Ash to continue.

"I have been noticing them for a while now. They don't seem to be after you sister," he said. Gary raised his eyes in confusion but Ash continued before him. "She will beat them to pulp, you know that."

"Of course she will," Gary murmured. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "So what are you trying to say is that–?"

"Yep," Ash muttered.

A long silence dwelled between the two boys as they stared at each other. Gary was starting to understand the situation and calming down – and in the process, reading the obvious expression on Ash's face. It too just a moment for them but both the boys reacted of impulse. Before Ash could walk away – his hands already clenched into a fist – Gary grabbed him and stopped him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ash," Gary pestered. "You wouldn't want to make a scene here."

"The hell I don't! It's Serena we are talking about here!" Ash argued back.

"I know that–" Gary pressed his hands on his shoulder. "–that's why I am telling you to calm down."

"How can you even say that? What was your reaction just a moment ago?!"

"Fair enough," Gary muttered and let Ash go. The sudden changed caught Ash off guard and his rage dropped down. "Go ahead and make a scene out there. And then expect Serena to be proud of you." Ash's shoulders relaxed and his posture became much calmer. "Isn't that why stopped me to? Wouldn't you have stopped me too?"

Ash gritted his teeth but could not argue back. Gary had a point. But it did not help that he was still enraged. As if reading him, Gary continued.

"Look. Leave that to me. I have something in my mind for them," Gary said. "No one can mess with us and get away."

Ash blinked, his eyes still narrowed. "What are you up to this time?"

"Just leave that me," Gary said with a wink. Before Ash could understand the meaning behind that tone, Gary walked back to his sister and Serena.

"Oi, Daisy," Gary called out amidst as Ash watched in oblivion. "We need to talk."

* * *

Serena was oblivious of the events going on behind her back, but by no means was she a stupid. When Gary and Daisy left her with Ash – alone – she knew they were up to something. But what – that she was uncertain of.

But she far from worried for that as another one of her shots missed. The stall keeper reloaded the gun and as he handed it back to her, Serena briefly looked behind her and noticed Ash standing at a little distance. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

Serena aimed at her target again and fired. But the bullet missed the mark. Failing for sixth time she huffed.

"Why it has to be so hard…" She pouted. Annoyance was evident in her voice.

Ash heard her and turned around. He saw her gripping on the rifle tightly beside her – her grip was rather tight. He walked towards her.

"Let me see that," he said. Serena looked at him as he took the gun from her. He positioned it, aimed at the target and as his finger stifled against the trigger, Serena clenched her skirt tightly.

A popping sound came the next moment and a soft plushy toy fell from its place. Serena gasped and covered her mouth.

"Gotcha!" Ash smiled in victory and placed the gun back on the stall. The stall keeper picked up the said plushy toy and placed it on the stall. He glanced at Serena briefly before he took a ribbon – red with white polka dots – and wrapped it around the Capypa plush's ear.

Serena was more than delighted when he handed it over to her. She hugged the plush tightly, a broad smile brightening her face.

"Thank you Ash!" she beamed

"That was just a fluke." Ash chuckled. But Serena was far too happy to listen to him. As the two began to walk away she quickly pressed herself next to him. The raven haired boy did not seem to mind and let her be.

It was then Ash abruptly stopped. Confused, Serena looked up at him and wanted ask what was wrong but Ash beat her entirely.

"You want some ice-cream?" he asked. Although she did not mind having some – even before she could respond Ash grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. It was rather hard for her to keep up with him and it even made her wonder – _why was he being so rushed?_

Her trance was so hazy that she did not even realize when she ended up sitting on a bench. Her hand was holding a crispy-wafery cone in her hand with several scoops of different flavors. She was surprised but honestly and genuinely happy that Ash had picked up her favorites even without her assistance.

He _did_ care after all.

Her plushy toy was long inside her bag and her free hand was resting on the bench. On her other side, Ash was sitting – rather lying – lazily. He was looking up at the sky with no consciousness of his surroundings.

"Hey Ash," Serena said in a small voice, still quietly licking the cream. Ash tilted his head in her direction with a questioning look. Serena moved the ice-cream cone towards him. "Do you want some?"

"Sure-" Ash agreed almost immediately and sat up but then his eyes moved around the area. There were a lot of benches around with several people sitting there, sharing the ice-cream. But when he took a closer observation, he realized how close they seem.

 _Every single one_ of them was a couple.

Ash's smile faded into an awkward expression which did not even go unnoticed by Serena – who laughed at his reaction.

"Come on, it's going to melt," Serena said and moved her hand towards him. The raven haired boy was hardly into the situation. If anyone familiar to them would see them like that – no one would take a second guess and believe them to be a couple as well.

"I-I think we should go," Ash said suddenly and stood up. "Gary and Daisy might be looking for-"

He stopped amidst when Serena grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. He felt her hand running through his hair and the next thing he knew was the headband – which he had bought for her – placed over his head.

"We have never been alone like this," Serena said. Her free hand touched his arm and traced down his palm. Her fingers intertwined with his and she held onto him firmly. "Don't you think we should enjoy it like this a little more?"

Speechless was just an understatement to describe how Ash was feeling at the moment. He breathed inwardly and his mouth opened agape a little. He was unable to respond but continued to stare at her. Serena stared down at the ground, her cheeks flushing shyly.

Ash took a step away, his hand squeezing her hand comfortably. When Serena looked up at him, he smiled.

"Come on," he said. "We have a lot of things to do." And with that he led her away. His feet were moving fast and Serena felt like he was dragging her with him.

"S-Slow down Ash," Serena complained hesitantly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

In the end, it was just the same. Before they could get involved with something else – together and alone – they ran into Gary and Daisy. And as soon as they met, Gary proposed a plan on how they should make the most of their day. And as much as attractive it was, Serena wasn't completely into it. His proposal outright rejected her plan of spending most of the day with Ash – alone. And Ash looked more excited than before – as if his bizarre affection towards the Capypa Land has returned – and the two seemingly hit off again.

"Come on, Serena!" Daisy grabbed her hand as they followed Ash and Gary.

That was one of thing she hated about Gary. Granted the two were best friends, but she did not have to steal Ash away from her _every single time_. She could not help but hold a grudge against him.

One day, she would have her revenge.

"Wait… Coffee cup rides?!" Serena could not help but exclaim as she looked over at the ride in front of her.

"Why not?" Daisy said. "It looks good enough." Before Serena could protest she was once again dragged along. The four seated in their cup with Serena and Gary on either side of Ash and Daisy opposite of him. They had to wait more people to get on in there cups and soon, the circular base started rotating.

Gary and Ash looked at each other and grinned, a look Serena did not like. Before Serena could understand the meaning behind their unusually sinister grin, the two were rotating the wheel between them together, and faster than one would have expected.

The ride was crazily wild and Serena had held her hat in her hands but her hair kept swaying. A scream escaped her throat but was overwhelmed and mixed among the screams coming from every direction.

"Slow down!" she screamed.

She briefly – somehow – got to notice a strangely familiar sight of a four legged white beast standing afar and staring at them. An apprehensive feeling dwelled indie her heart. But over the overwhelming ride she could hardly warn one.

Suddenly a weird noise entered her ear. "W-What is this sound?!"

"Die you bastard!" Suddenly Ash yelled aloud, overwhelming her words.

Before anyone could understand anything, Serena felt like her luck was suddenly turned upside down. The entire base wavered and the cups started to get displaced. They crashed together with each other and some even nearly flipped upside down.

Among the chaos Serena heard Ash and Gary laughing hysterically.

The ride did not end peacefully and they were practically sent off along with the cup and crashed somewhere around.

By the time everyone got off, the entire ride was in ruin. Staff members quickly cleared the area and checked for the possible causalities. They could not help but keep apologizing after shutting down the ride.

"That was a thrilling ride!"

"Th-That was a different kind of…coffee cup…ride," Serena muttered, could not help but wonder how contrary Gary's statement was to his condition.

"Let's move to the next one!" Ash exclaimed.

The next thing Serena knew was standing amidst giant water boat touring them around the lake that was in the amusement park. The ride seemed peaceful, but her head was still spinning. She could not help but feel apprehensive.

Serena looked up and saw a group of few boys on the other side of the boat. They seemed as dizzy as she was – and now that she thought about it, _weren't they with her on the same ride?_

One of the boys happened to notice her looking at them. Still feeling dizzy he stood up. His feet started leading him into her direction.

"Look! A milotic!" Ash yelled suddenly from beside her.

Serena turned around and looked inside the water. A large, creamy colored serpentine Pokemon dived out of the water. It gracefully swirled around before diving inside the water. But just after a moment it came out again.

Serena could not help but feel awed. The water type was looking more beautiful in person than she had seen it in the photos.

However, her smile faded and hey eyes twitched. She felt like she had frozen when she noticed something strange. She took a closer look and realized that something was coming towards them and very fast. Uncomfortable, she tugged on Ash's sleeve.

"A Sharpedo! Cool!" He yelled again.

Serena felt her jaw dropped the floor when the water type dived out of water. Its jaw was open, showing its sharp teeth and menacing red eyes glared at her. It let out a loud roar and suddenly the entire lake wavered beneath them. All the water Pokemon were going wild and while passing through beneath the boat, they shook them rather badly.

But situation turned worst when Serena realized that Sharpedo was still in air, and was heading towards them.

"Aaaaaah! It's coming for us!" She let out a loud scream, and apparently she wasn't the only one to scream because everyone noticed it too. Everyone moved out of the way.

While Serena hid behind Ash – not everyone was lucky enough to get out of the way. The torpedo Pokemon headed towards a certain boy – the one that was in front of it. The boy took an extra moment to realize what was happening before breaking into a run. Completely out of her mind he jumped out and into the water with the Sharpedo right after them.

"Ash… Please. Let's not go there…" Serena breathed fearfully as the group stood in front of what looked like a drop tower. "I am not good with that much height…"

"That's not a drop tower!" Ash exclaimed. His excitement seemed so high that the – luckily – minor injuries he had received not too long ago made her doubt if he was even sane anymore. Or was it only her that was sane because Gary and Daisy seemed into the idea as well.

"That's Windseeker!" Daisy exclaimed and raised her hands. "Let's go!"

"Aye!" Ash and Gary followed after and despite her protest, Serena was forced to go with them.

Turned out it wasn't a good idea either. The ride started fairly safe but her experience with last few rides left her pretty much scared. She could not help but grasp on the bars tight and scream as the ride rotated in sky.

Her nightmare proved to be true when she heard a disturbing noise. Not too long after the ride broke down and she found herself falling down – still in the ride. The chain supporting them broke too and they fastened towards the ground.

There was a sudden gust of wind and so heavy that their fall was somehow reduced. However, they still did crashed but were lucky enough to not injure themselves. When Serena managed to get back on her feet, she noticed several more people slowly recovering from what appeared a deadly ride rather than a wild ride. Among them she once again noticed the same boys she had noticed earlier. But they seemed too dazed to notice her this time.

When it came to the next ride – Serena was pretty much done for. But after pestering hard, the group somehow convinced her to join them once again. For her sake, though, they decided to take a small break.

"This kids corner…" Serena breathed heavily, relieved, and placed her hand on her heart. "…nothing can go wrong." Or so she thought.

But as she noticed Ash playing with water sprinklers, feet naked, and herself standing next to one with the rest – the sprinklers suddenly broke and huge wave of water came out. The excessively pressurized water pushed them up in the air and Serena once again found herself screaming in agony. This time she did not even notice the boys who were near them – and in the same situation as they were.

When the next ride came Serena felt a little relieved. It was a log flume. She had ridden it before and she was convinced that it would be safe at least. Precisely – she had forced herself to convince this.

When everyone seated, they were strapped down with a metal rod. The long was a little thin but long enough to fit a lot of people. Ash, Serena, Daisy and Gary sat in the first row – and the second row consisted of the boys that Serena was noticing for quite some time now.

When the ride started she was peacefully satisfied – nothing wrong happened. But the same four legged white beast came into her vision again – albeit briefly, and she felt the apprehensive feeling returning.

The water current leading them forward sudden increased. A wave of water came after them from behind and pushed the wooden log harder than it would go. The ride was once again wildly dancing around and Serena found herself screaming in fear – contrary to her three companions who seemed excited as if nothing wrong was happening.

"This speed is impossible!" Serena cried as tears swelled her eyes and flew past her with them falling down. The entire water log bumped off the track and fell down in the water below. Fortunately it was deep and with them falling down – with the log above them – they somehow managed to swim out to the safety.

At that moment Serena decided that enough was enough and made her mind to not go on another ride no matter what.

* * *

"What is-What is-What is…?"

Serena found herself unable to speak, after what was perhaps the most deadly – physically – time of her life. Still breathing, she looked up and noticed Gary leaning against a tree and Daisy on the grass below, near the lake, completely exhausted.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you guys today?!" The girl could not help but exclaim.

Gary, still breathing hard, raised one hand, but very next moment slid against the tree to the ground. Just like Serena, he was very tired and freaked out.

Serena looked at Daisy, who looked rather fine, comparing to her brother. The brunette stood up from the ground and walked to the bank of the lake. She looked around but could find nothing. Serena stared at her curiously, wondering what she might be doing.

Daisy then whistled loudly.

The silence around them broke when Serena heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was running towards them and fast. But the thought of it being a human never came in her mind. She did not even find it be possible.

Through the darkness, Serena noticed a figure creeping towards them. It had four legs – a Pokemon indeed – and a familiar figure. She could not help but gasp in surprise when it came out into the light.

"You did a good job, Absol," Daisy said as she walked to the dark type. She knelt down in front of it and rubbed its head. "Now have some rest, alright?" she said and then returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball. She then stood up and turned around only to notice Serena gawking at her.

"That was your Absol?" she could not help but ask.

"Well, yeah. He is," Daisy replied nonchalantly.

"So you were behind all of this?" Serena gasped, unable to comprehend anything. When the brunette did not reply Serena was certain of the truth. "But why…?"

"Don't blame her, Serena," Gary interrupted. "We might have overdid I, but trust me, it was for your own sake."

"What do you mean?" Serena could not help but ask.

"Hey! The sun is still setting. We have some time. What do you say we go to one last ride?" Ash called from a little distance – comparatively – looking far better than his three companions.

Gary raised his hand and motioned at Ash. He held his hand and shook it slightly. "Look I'm tired and going back. Why don't you just ask Ash?" And with that he began to walk back with little wobbly steps. Daisy quickly rushed to him and supported him.

"You two go ahead and enjoy your time. We will catch you later at the café. He doesn't seem in the condition to continue." As if to prove Daisy's words, Gary nearly threw up – but somehow managed to hold it back. "Come on, now. Where is that girl self-proclaimed Pokemon Master now?" Daisy said as she dragged her brother away.

"Jeez. He seems in rather bad condition. Didn't think he would take it this hard," Ash commented as he neared the honey haired girl. Serena shook her head disapprovingly before looking up at him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Serena said rather tiredly. Her hand reached out and massaged her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it," Ash said, placing his hand on his chin as a thoughtful look took over his face. When an idea came to him, he looked to his right and above in the sky. Serena followed his gaze and looked up as well – the Ferris Wheel, topping everything, standing mightily there.

"No-!" Serena suddenly retorted and stepped back. "I don't want to go there," she said in a complaining voice.

"What? Why?" Ash asked and took a step forward. "But it seems fun."

"You nearly got us killed with that entire catastrophic ride series. Half of the amusement park is shut down already. Do you believe I will go in that now?!"

"But it wouldn't be like that again!" Ash said.

"But I don't want to…!"

"Come on, Serena!"

"No…"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Just this once!"

"Please! _No_!"

* * *

"Hey, Serena! Look at the scene from up there!" Ash called, enthusiasm was raging in his voice. With a wide smile he looked at Serena but she outright ignored him. "Aww, come on, now! Don't act like that. This isn't that bad now, is it?"

Ash huffed, annoyed, and leaned toward Serena who was sitting on the other side. She did not respond but sat their quietly. Her hands – now clenched into fists – were resting on her thighs and she was looking down. Even her eyes weren't visible to him.

"Come on," Ash said, pestering.

He knelt down in the middle of the small cabin and held her hands. His hand rose up and held her chin – but all his movements halted when he heard a quiet sob. His smile faded. His eyes lowered and lips curved down – he was unable to understand the situation.

But things became worse when he felt a drop falling on his hand. It took him a moment to realize that it was a tear. His breathed in and then halted, his hands grasping her hands firmly.

"Serena?"

With the sun finally hiding beneath the horizon, a fire cracker sparkled in the sky. The momentarily flashing was enough for Ash to look at her and his eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"S-Serena… What happened?" he said, placed his hands on her shoulders. She outright rejected his advance. Tears finally burst down her eyes and cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. The cabin became completely silent with only the sound of her silent cries audible – and the firecrackers outside.

Ash stood up but ended up leaning back. He fell back on his seat and stared at Serena with a look of utter disbelief and confusion. But worry overwhelmed any other expression.

With several days passed since her attempted suicide, he thought he might be able to make her happy, make her smile. He thought he would be able to cease every other tear from her eyes. Even that was the reason why he worked hard to get those tickets, so that he could take Serena here to have some fun. He only wanted to see her smile.

But here she was, crying her heart out, yet again. He failed. Again. And he had no way to comfort her. He _didn't even know the reason_ why she was crying. He almost felt like giving up at that moment.

"You weren't into it from the beginning, right?" Ash mused through the silence, unable to look at her anymore. "And I kept forcing you to come along… but you never wanted that." He took another heavy breath. Silence once again dwelled between them.

Serena finally took her hands off her face, her eyes swelling up and cheeks stained. Through the hazy vision she looked at him. For a brief moment their eyes met and she noticed… guilt.

He moved his eyes away immediately and brought the rim of his cap down. She could not help but stare at him – the flashes from the firecrackers were briefly illuminating everything every once in a while.

Ash moved and sat straight again. "As soon as this cart goes down we will leav-"

"No!"

Ash halted amidst his words when Serena suddenly yelled. Her hands grasped before he could clasp them together. The thought of leaving was too pressurizing to her. After taking on this deluge of sadness for over all these years, she could hardly stand it anymore.

"I… I'm sorry. Please! I want to spend some more time with you… so please… don't- don't go…"

"S-Serena…" Ash found himself speechless, yet again.

Serena sniffed hard and bit on her lips. She was doing her best to not shed another tear. And she was failing terribly. Ash opened his mouth to say something but stopped. His eyes lowered and breathed out.

He twisted his arm under her grasp, his fingers intertwined with hers and she grasped her hand tightly before bringing them up. He placed his lips against them and looked at her – who was looking back at him with a shocked expression, her eyes still filled with tears.

"…how much can I trust those words?"

The meaning behind those words was evident. As realization slowly dawned over her, she felt her shoulders relaxing and her grip on him losing- but held still and firm. He did not let her go.

"M-My father…" She sniffed and shut her eyes, breathing inwardly. Ash squeezed her hand some more as if letting her absorb all the comfort she needed. "…he…he…today… he left us… me…"

But that was all she could say. She stopped amidst when Ash suddenly pulled her closer. Her exposed knees nearly fell on the metallic surface, but he quickly pulled her light body up and made her sit beside him. He pulled her against him, her head rested on her chest. She felt his hand quietly moving through her hair once in a while as he slightly patted her.

Serena inhaled hard – unable to hold it any longer and finally let lose. Another stream of tears drowned her face and she cried – apologized. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" And with wrapped her arms around his chest, burying herself on his chest.

"Just let it all out…" Ash whispered and held her tight. His own eyes closed as he rested his chin on head. The flash of the firecracker overwhelmed everything. Soon he found himself lostinto a whole new world.

* * *

"Are you two back home yet?"

"We are just outside," Ash said on his Pokegear.

"Ah. Okay… was just making sure…" Gary replied.

"I should be doing that…" Ash murmured under his breath. "…you were about to throw up. Ringing any bells?"

"Jeez. Don't remind me of that. My head spins even now when I think about it." Ash chuckled. "Well. Anyway, night. Tell Serena I said good night."

"Yeah, sure. Good night." With that being said the call ended and Gary disappeared from his vision.

Ash sighed and looked at his right from the corner of his eyes. Serena was holding her hand ever since they left the amusement park. He did not complain. It wasn't a bother. And truthfully, he quite enjoyed it himself. The feeling of her soft skin against his was too good to just let go. He squeezed slightly on her hand.

Her trance broke and she blinked. She looked at Ash who smiled warmly at him. "We're home," he said quietly.

Serena looked ahead and saw the door of the Ketchum residence. The lights were seemingly off and she assumed that Ash's mother was off asleep already.

Ash pulled out a spare key from the pocket of his pants and entered in the keyhole. He turned the key and it clicked open. Ash pushed the door open and the two stepped in – Ash made sure to close the door and lock it before continuing inside.

Serena was standing in the hall, staring blankly inside. When Ash stepped next to her and looked inside, he, too, noticed what she was staring at. His mother was lying on couch, snoring softly. A blanket was barely covering her. From what he could guess, she might have fallen asleep while waiting for them.

Ash walked to her and pulled the blanket up. He covered her entirely before stepping back with a satisfying look. He walked back to Serena who was still staring at his mother with a blank expression. He placed his hand on her back and made her walk with him.

When Serena let him go in front of her room, Serena let out a long sigh. Before he could walk away she grabbed his hand.

Confused, Ash turned around and looked at her and saw her looking at him, shyly.

"Thank you, Ash. For everything," she said. "I'd a wonderful day."

Ash smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well. I don't mind it. If it makes you happy then that's quite alright. We can do it sometime again if you want…"

Serena nodded and tried to smile. But all he could see was _that_ innocent look. It reminded him of that night briefly – which she did not seem to remember at all. He could not help but felt himself loving that expression, loving that smile, and loving her as well.

"On-One more thing…" Serena said. She bit her lips and looked down. Her voice sounded hesitant already.

"Sure," Ash muttered. But feeling tired himself, he felt his muscles relaxing. He was letting his guard down, again. And that was all she needed.

Stepping forward, she leaned to his right and pressed her lips against the corner of his lips. She placed her hand on her chest as she pulled back. Before Ash – now fully dazed – could comprehend her move, he heard the sound of lock clicking. By the time he processed everything – her arms had already slipped out from his hand and she had locked herself against that door.

A feeling of distant took over him. Even after being so close to her, just behind that door, he felt like she had pulled herself away from him.

And never did he want her back so badly. But all he could do now was stare at that door, wondering what might have prompted her to do that.

* * *

 **So, it is past middle of the night (I know – again) and I have no clue what did I wrote for the first half of the chapter. But you know – that's what happen when you are desperate to finish a story but you have no idea what to do.**

 **So – for the sake of this story – those who caught what was I doing, congratulation. You are officially an otaku now who loves the combination of ridiculous humor and savage action because the source of those scenes is much more badass. Those who did not quite catch it fear not. You have no reason to curse yourself because I don't even want you to know what happened back there.**

 **Oh and, I am not an otaku BTW. I can prove it but - eh - other time?**

 **Anyway, so as I said it is middle of the night and that I have a severe headache from past few days which became so deadly today (or yesterday) that I am willing to die. So if you noticed any grammatical mistake, typo or such (which I know you have), please ignore them for now. They will be fixed when the story will be edited – because I tried hard to not make any but this is the raw material, very first draft. What did you expect?**

 **The next chapter won't take too long but I will have to edit it badly – content wise – due to the changes in this chapter. Expect it by the end of the month or the next month.**

 **-Sam.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ash tossed himself around the bed. His clothes ruffled against the bed sheet. He placed his hands over his head and curled up. But no matter what he did, sleep wasn't easy that night. Finally letting out a heavy breath, he relaxed. He turned straight and crossed his hands behind his head.

It was past midnight. The day had ended a long time ago. He came back in his room a long time ago. But even the mere thought of sleep wasn't possible for him. He could not help but keep recalling the events of the day.

Ash blinked at the roof, then closed his eyes, and the next moment he opened them, his gaze softened.

"What an idiot I'm…" he whispered. "…I nearly messed everything up."

And indeed he did. He went through all the troubles – from convincing Gary to tag along to get everything done practically all by himself – only to make the day memorable for Serena. After everything that they went through, he knew that they needed a break. _She_ needed a break.

"But how could I've known anything?" There were still many things about Serena he did not know, and at that moment he realized it, "…just how little do I even know about her?"

Ash let out a sigh and his eyes closed again. The leaves of the tree outside rustled against the heavy wind in the quiet night. Clouds moved and the moon relieved its freedom. The area suddenly felt bloomed and the vapors on the leaves twinkled like a star.

Ash walked off the bed and left his room. He walked right into the bathroom opposite to his room. Turning the lights on, he walked to the sink and started the tap. When he splashed the water on his face, the chilled feeling subdued all the tension and a shiver ran down his spine. He rinsed his face several times before closing the tap and breathed out heavily.

The next thing he knew he was sitting on the couch in the living room. His hand was toying with the Pokegear in his hand – that he brought with him downstairs for some reason – and his eyes were staring past it with an unreadable glance.

When he had walked past Serena's room, for a moment he had considered stopping by and confront her. He did not even care if she was awake or not. He was feeling too paranoid to think straight.

"But the door…" He recalled that she had locked the door. And he knew very well why.

Ash tossed the Pokegear next to him on the couch and covered his face with his hands; a sigh filled the silent room.

"Why are you making it so hard for me?" For the first time, Ash realized how accurate those words sounded. "Why don't you just understand…?"

Ash leaned back, his head arched up and he found himself staring at the ceiling; his eyes lowering into a soft gaze.

Money was never what she wanted. Fame was never her thing. All she cared about was just a simple life to live. But the poor girl could not even have that.

Just a normal teenager she was… but the fame her mother had forced her into the world she never wanted to be in.

Ever since her father died, she changed drastically – from being so cheerful to the girl consumed in depression. She would lock herself up in her room and just stay away from the world, as her own world was taken away from her.

But her life was never meant to be easy.

The woman who was her mother – supposed to be looking after her – ditched her own daughter in the times of her need. Instead, she decided to follow fame instead. Serena was just a mere block in her way anymore. So she started treating her badly, poorly, and so brutally that the already depressed girl decided to leave her house for good.

But what was supposed to be a simple attempt to get away from everything, turned into a huge turning point in her life when they ran into each other.

 _A stranger I was._

But when he saved her life at the risk of his own, turned out he wasn't as much as a stranger she thought he was. The way he would talk to her, the way he would smile at her every time, reassuring her that she was safe – never did she feel an urge to live her life more than anything.

His charismatic personality did not only bring her closer to him but propelled her to follow him wherever he would go. The more she stayed with him, the more she fell for him, and even till a point where he became the reason for her to live.

"But…"

 _But being with me had its own consequences._

He was secretive, and he knew his limits. He would always keep his distance from her – perhaps he thought it was for their best? But the situation only turned more complicated. Her desire grew stronger instead and her movements became bold.

In a final attempt to win him over, she gave up what she cherished most about him.

He ignored her. He pushed her away. He broke her to the point that her will to live died as well. She never cared for the world, but the one, and when even he pushed her away, everything was taken her from her.

Her reason to live was taken away from her.

"My own world was taken away from me…" Ash felt his eyes lowering, his hands still covering his mouth.

But the sun had always risen after the dark.

Not only she survived, he realized just how much he cared about her. He realized how much she meant to him. He realized that she wasn't just another girl to him because–

"–because I cherish you the most...because you are the one I want most…because you are the one I want to keep happy most…no matter what it takes."

That ego was a very cheap price to pay – but he had to risk something even greater in return. If he would get to see that loving smile every day, he would sacrifice more than just that – but that smile.

And to bring her smile back… he knew that this situation must be resolved from the bottom.

The world became a hopeless place to her after her mother compromised what she should have cared about most. But what if –

"What if it would never have happened?"

Ash suddenly sat straight and grabbed his Pokegear. He scrolled through the contact list and without giving it another thought, dialed the certain number when it came in his view. He stood up from the couch and began to head back to his room while listening to the dialing tone. But the call was missed shortly. He redialed as he entered his room. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey…" A moment later someone picked up and Ash heard a low groan coming from the other side. "…what do you want at this time?"

"Come over. We need to talk." Ash could not even believe that Gary was listening to him. "Now!"

Gary practically rolled over and fell from his bed when Ash yelled. He took another moment to get back up. Ash had to hold back his chuckle when he saw Gary's expression on the screen.

"Can't it wait till the morning?" Gary complained, his eyes merely opened. Ash shook his head gently and fell back on his bed. "Why…?"

"I can't sleep…"

"Well, I'm sleeping…" Gary said, his voice was relatively louder for someone so sleepy. Rubbing his eyes Gary sat up on his bed. "…damn you. I was having such a good dream…such a love…"

"What the-?"

"None of your business," Gary snapped. A brief silence fell between the two boys as Ash stared at the screen, waiting for a response. Gary took a deep breath and ruffled his hair. "It better be worth it Ketchum," Gary warned. "The day was tiring already…not to forget that you nearly got us all killed."

"That was totally your idea…" Ash whispered as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever…" Gary muttered and stood up from his bed. "I will take a while."

"Alright…" Ash nodded. "… just don't use the front door though. Or mom will kill us like last time."

"Stop reminding me that…"

Ash could not help but let out a chuckle at that memory.

* * *

 **And yet another chapter is done. It was better - quality wise - I guess. But I am more excited than that because there are like only - including epilogue - three chapters left. Four at most, depending on how the chapter 21 will turn out. I might split it into two chapters, that's it.**

 **Well. Now moving forward - leave a review. I mean it! Do it! I'm totally shameless when it comes to asking for reviews because if you won't do it, what is the reason to continue this story? Around first 10-12 chapters, I hated how things were going. I was failing - and terribly - to portray it as per my needs. I even considered deleting it many times. The only reason it is still up because it was a demand I could not ignore. So please... do review.**

 **Regardless of that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. With this story coming to an end already, I think a burden would be lifted off my shoulders and I might be able to manage things easily.**

 **Oh, and one thing, since I will finish the process of editing the story before October 28, make sure you really do want to read the improved version of the story which - as a matter of fact - will have many changes because I will delete all the chapters and reupload them during this time period. And so your email inbox (in case you have favorited or followed this story) will be spammed with a new update every day or two.**

 **Since the next chapter is pretty much done too - with the exception of some changes - expect it sometime next week. I'm kinda busy for the rest of the week to finish it.**

 **It's literally three in the morning BTW.**

 **-Sam.**


	20. Chapter 20

After the tiring day, apparently, even the next morning felt tiring.

Serena had woken up already sometime after the sun had risen. But she never felt the urge to get out of the bed. Her body – even if slightly – was aching. But her mental health was a concerning tale. Her mind was working abnormally fast – processing things at a speed and in the direction she was trying to avoid for the whole night.

The curtains were slightly opened and the sunlight was peeking through. Feeling the light over her eyes, Serena pulled the covers over her head and turned around. But she could not find herself relaxing in any way. Letting out a tired sigh, she sat up – the covers fell in her lap.

Serena walked off her bed and towards the door. When she opened the door and took a step out, a heavy gush of wind passed by. Her hair swayed along with it and she found herself blinking. When looked into the direction it went, there was no one. And she found herself questioning herself – _did I see someone or was it just a whim?_

Shaking her head, Serena continued. She stretched her arms up wide and felt the cool air passing through her sleevless arms and to her armpits. As a yawn escaped her lips she placed her hand over it.

"Hey! Where you at?"

Serena heard an unexpected voice when she entered the living room. When she looked over in the direction, her gaze briefly met Gary's.

"Oh, hey… Morning!" He waved his hand at her with a smile.

"Oh, you finally woke up?" Delia said. Serena turned to her and noticed her working on the kitchen counter. After sparing Serena a quick glance, she turned around.

"What's the time?" Serena asked her voice petite but still somewhat tired.

"I think past 10 already," Delia replied. When Serena's eyes widened, she giggled and continued. "It's okay. You seem really tired so I did not want to wake you up."

"Oi, Ash!" Gary once again yelled. Serena turned to him and then in the direction where he was looking at. The raven haired boy walked down the stairs and towards them. "I've got them!"

"Perfect!" Ash clasped his hands together. He did not even notice Serena for a moment and walked past her. "What's left now?"

"Uh, I don't know," Gary muttered, his eyes slightly twitching towards a certain direction. Ash followed his gaze and looked behind, noticing Serena standing a few feet away. "Anyway have you seen my sister?" Gary interrupted.

"What do you want?" Gary turned around at the words and saw Daisy coming in the house behind him. Without giving another thought to it he stepped back and started pushing Daisy out of the house. "C'mon! We gotta go!"

"What are you doing-?!"

Gary whispered something in her ear, or so Serena assumed after Daisy relatively calmed down. The two siblings were out of their sight in no time and Ash closed the door after them.

After Ash turned around, his eyes glanced at Serena. He breathed out and let his shoulders relax. He bit his lips inwardly – his mouth closed – and twitched slightly when he felt a little pain.

"Um… hey," Ash muttered. "Morning." Serena crossed her arms and held them together, her eyes lowering into a softer gaze. But she never responded. "…how are you feeling?" Ash added after a brief pause. "You… um… you were tired last night. Thought you were gonna pass out…"

"I'm fine," Serena said in a small voice, her hands gripping her arms lightly.

"Yeah…?" Ash murmured under his breath. His feet started leading him forward. "Do you want to…um…go on a trip?"

Her eyes blinked and mouth opened slightly. She felt her grip on her arms loosening as well. But she could not comprehend what she heard.

"A…trip?" Serena repeated, still confused.

"Yeah," Ash said and rose his arm up. Serena saw two tickets flaring into his hands. "I've something in mind… for you…" he added, truthfully, and tried an honest smile. "Just get ready already. We don't have a lot of time."

Serena, however, still could not understand anything.

* * *

Serena could not bring herself to take her eyes off the view as she stared outside the window. Her hands were gripping anything – that came into contact – tightly, and occasionally, she would hold onto Ash's hand a little too tight. The raven haired boy winced every time, barely keeping himself from screaming. But Serena was merely paying him a lot of attention, while Ash eyed her, half concerned and half terrified that she would take his hand off.

Ash immediately moved his hand away in time when he felt her hand coming for him again. He could not help but looked at her, his eyes opening a little wide and lips curving into an amused smile. But as he stared at her – he kept staring at her.

Ash had specifically asked her to wear the same dress his mother had given her once during her early days in Pallet – and now he was unable to look away. Her dressing sense was always out of his league, but for some reasons, he thought she looked better in that little sundress. The round hat was a good charm – _if only you were wearing it…_

"The ocean looks amazing." Serena breathed in, her voice a little louder, as she turned to Ash. She was still bubbling with joy – and Ash could hardly want to take that look away.

He smiled sadly.

Ash placed his chin on the hand – the elbow resting next to her arm – and leaned a little towards her. His eyes still fixated where he was looking at.

"What are you staring at…?" Serena could not help but ask, her arms finally relaxing.

"Nothing." Ash shrugged his shoulders. Serena titled her head sidewise, unable to grasp the meaning behind the change of tone. "Or you…maybe?"

Serena felt her smile fading. Her hands moved down and to her sides, as she tried to keep looking at him. But the more he stared at her, more she found herself unable to look at him. Her eyes moved down to her lap and she grasped the hem of her skirt from both the sides.

She could still feel him looking at her. She could not tell if she was more joyous than nervous, but she could hardly breathe normally. Her face started heating up as she placed her hands in her lap, her fingers twiddling together.

He wasn't looking away.

And she was unable to justify his actions.

At that moment, Ash suddenly burst into fits of laughter. He tried to hold back, but his voice was still relatively louder. He nearly fell down to the other side as tried and leaned back.

"You should look at your face…!" Ash could hardly speak.

Serena stared at him for a moment, her eyes blinking. But when she processed and registered everything, she felt her face heating up even more.

"You jerk!"

Serena felt a temptation to hit Ash with something. But with nothing in her hand, she clenched them together in a fist and raised them high. Her hands, instead, covered her face and she squealed to herself. Even her face started to turn red. Her eyes shut tight, and she found herself unable to continue.

"Alright. Alright." Ash breathed between his laugh, his hand wiping off a tear from his eye. "Just…Okay. I'm sorry," he said, still stifling his laughter. A wide smile was still on his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off. "Oh come on now…"

"We will shortly arrive at our destination. Please buckle up your seat belts."

An announcement was made.

"See? We will be on land soon!" Ash spoke, his hands once again grasping her shoulders – both this time.

As he lightly squeezed her shoulders – feeling up her skin against the unpredictably thin cloth – a temptation grew inside him. He found himself leaning more against her. His arms moved past her shoulders and wrapped entirely around her frame, pulling her against him, embracing her. He found herself nuzzling against her neck and breathed her scent. He could not help but inhale deeply, her sweet aroma relaxing him against her.

"Please?"

Neither did Ash spare at glance at the passengers – sitting in the same row as them – looking at them with weird glances, nor did he realized just how much Serena's body had tensed upon pressing against him.

But words of protest hardly came out of her lips.

* * *

" _We have arrived at our destination. Thank you for traveling with us."_

The announcement was made a long time ago, but the words kept ringing in her head. Serena felt like time had stopped – everything had stopped around her but her own consciousness. It was at the moment that they landed, that she heard that announcement, had she realized where she was – that where that trip was supposed to take her.

"Thank you very much, sir," Ash said with a soft, forced smile and walked back.

His bag was hanging on his shoulders and a map was in his hand. He folded it down and then placed it in his pocket. He had hardly considered the possibility of Serena ever leading them. She did not seem to be in the condition either.

"Let's go," Ash muttered as he passed by Serena. Reluctant, but she followed him nonetheless. Her steps, however, were small and she was barely able to keep up with. Ash wasn't cruel enough to entirely leave her behind. Although he refused to give her the shoulder, the support she needed at the moment, he made sure to walk by her side.

Ash felt the buzzing on his wrist. He brought it up and answered the call.

"Yeah, we are here," Ash said first. "…and fine too. Don't worry about it. I will catch you later."

When Serena heard a blank voice of Gary coming from the other side, she held her arms together, her nails slightly digging into her skin. Her eyes looked away and she bit her lips. Her eyes closed momentarily.

Ash looked briefly at her side from the corner of her eyes. He ended the call without receiving a response and let his arm fall down, and turned his eyes forward.

The two had walked quite a distance away from the Lumiose City. It was mostly trees blooming in his sight. Several – new, unseen – Pokemon were flying above his head or hiding at the sight of them. But the amusement in Ash's expressions died down as soon as it came. He was only barely able to distract himself from thinking about her – and he was perfectly fine with that alone.

Serena, however, had something else in her mind.

After the long silence that had befallen among them ever since they had left Lumiose City, she was already drowned into the loneliness. Her arms, still closed together, loosened up and fell on her both sides. Her hand brushed against his – and she found herself longing to be held again. Even if just a little, she needed the warmth.

 _Just a little…_ She reminded herself, her hand softly tracing around his. His gloves were on. She could barely touch him anymore. _Just a little…_ She reminded herself again, her hands slipping into his, and her fingers intertwined with his.

 _Just a little…_

But she never received even that _just a little_. The moment she squeezed his hand, he brushed her off. His hand slipped out and away, out of her reach.

Her arms crossed together again. Ash heard her when she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Not only her breathing but her movements were shaky, too.

Ash knew Serena had gone through a lot of hardship. Most of her nights were spent alone, in the dark, in tears. Situations have always forced her to shed a tear or two, whether she wanted it or not.

… _nor pillows…neither Ash this time…_ But she was trying.

 _Just a little…_ Ash thought, his own eyes closing and he let out a long breath. His heart was aching – but he felt helpless. He tried to picture _that_ smile, her body pressing against him and her lips softly against…

His hand brought the rim of his cap down, his eyes lowering into a softer gaze. His lips curled down and he – breathing in – barely whispered out, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **This chapter actually turned out shorter after the rewrite. The original one was like 3.5k+ words long. And no, no I did not take out something that you would have enjoyed reading. I took out like – all the useless piece of paragraphs that were stuffed inside with no necessity whatsoever.**

 **Anyway, before I move forward, I just want to clear up something. And before that, I want to ask something. Do you guys really think I'm desperate (like literally desperate) for reviews? I mean, I would love to have my story spammed with reviews – and who wouldn't actually? – but did you really feel that way?**

 **Well. I'm not. All I said was just like for fun – for no reason but – yeah, that sounds better. Because if I was serious, I would have deleted this story right at the time I'd started it (yeah – what I said about earlier chapters were my true feelings back then). And I can hardly think I'm being the same on my other story(s). The long hiatus after Feb earlier this year was mostly because I got busy (unexpectedly) and had a little motivation and inspiration to continue it. Actually. It was the entire reason, to begin with.**

 **So chill out, guys! No worries! We are all cool!**

 **Now to the main thing, the next update might take a little more all because I haven't even started it while all I'd to do was edit the past few chapters (including this one) – which literally was a rewrite, to be honest. So, hopefully, you won't mind. I mean, it might like two weeks? Three weeks at most (hardly this long, but just in case)?**

 **Anyway, so I will see you next time. For now, make sure you leave that** _ **damn**_ **review! XD**

 **P.S. Yes! That's a joke again for God's (maybe story too) sake!**

 **-Sam.**


	21. Chapter 21

The bell rang.

Her feet skidded against the floor as she walked towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone to visit her – not someone from the investigation department at least.

 _Who could it be then?_

She wondered, but the words remained unspoken. Stepping in front of the door, she held the knob and twisted it before pulling it open. A young boy was standing on the porch – his black hair covered under a red cap.

"Mrs. Gabena...?" She could only nod at his words. "I...um, – you might wanna see this." And saying that he stepped aside and Grace felt her eyes widening at the sight. Her shoulders tensed and she felt her heart welling up - her throat becoming dry.

"Serena...?"

But the honey-haired girl refused to look up at her. Grace breathed in and out, slowly, before looking at the raven-haired boy. He tucked his thumbs into the pants' pockets and straightened his arms. His mouth opened but the words never came out.

And the next thing he remembered was sitting on the couch inside the residence.

Ash looked around, his eyes spotting every detail of the living room. It was clean and tidy, even the glass table in front of him was the same. However, on the other side, Ash noticed that on the bigger couch, there were some files placed. From how unkempt they looked – he could deduce that they were being used by Grace before they visited.

Ash looked a little above and noticed a wide glass panel behind the couch. The wooden frame looked rather opulent and glamorized the trophies placed inside the shelves. Next to them were several photos as well. Grace was there, kneeling down. Next to her was a man – _her husband?_ – kneeling down as well. And between them stood a young, but a familiar face, holding a trophy too big for her to hold. A Ryhorn was standing next to the young girl.

"World Championship...?" Ash muttered, tilting his head as he read the words written beneath.

His gaze softened and no sooner he felt his eyes closing. He let out a long sigh before leaning back on the couch. When his eyes opened again, he found himself staring at the ceiling – the fan was moving rather slowly.

Sitting alone in the room, he never realized that a pair of eyes was on him.

Grace could not help but keep a stern gaze at Ash as she stood in the kitchen. He didn't look like a bad guy. He had behaved rather politely, and he does seem to belong to a good family. But with the fact that her _own_ daughter had been with him for over a month without any trace of her whereabouts - while she herself had been trying to find Serena without making any commotion - she could not help but feel rather insecure.

 _Who wouldn't...?_

Finally, she shifted her eyes away from him and looked in front of her - the honey-haired girl was standing in front of her. She was leaning against the refrigerator. Her arms crossed behind her back - fingers twiddling together - and eyes were stern as she looked away.

"Who is he?"

Serena huffed, her eyes narrowing. She had been expecting that - but she didn't expect it to be the first thing her mother would ask. But again - how it could not have been the same?

"...why do you care?"

Grace - her arms crossed over her chest - clenched her hands. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth at that voice.

"Because you're _my_ daughter." Her voice wasn't too loud but was stern. Serena bit her lips and averted her gaze. "Look at _me_ when I'm speaking to you."

Serena's hands suddenly clenched together at her sharp voice.

"And why would I care?" She shot back, and Grace was taken aback for a moment. Serena had never dared speak like this before. "It's not like you've anything to do with me anymore..." But even then her voice wavered. "...I'm free to make my own decisions."

"Snooping around with some boy for an entire month without any trace and here I was worried for nothing? What were you thinking, young woman." Serena bit her lips at her mother's words, inhaling the air as her eyes closed briefly. "What if someone _else_ would have found out?!"

"So what if they did? And he's some boy? It's not like you even care about that-" Her hands clenched tight as she said. "-it's just all about you, isn't it?"

"Don't forget it's _me_ who is keeping everything together-" Her mother argued. "-after your father died. It is totally my business!"

"I-"

"Do you think your father would ever approve of this!"

"D-don't..." Serena shivered, her lips quivering as she mumbled. Her hands straightened and hands clenched into fists as she looked up at her mother, her eyes welling up and narrowing with disgust. "...don't you dare talk about him."

"Don't take that tone with me, Serena!" Her mother snapped. "I've had enough of your insolence. Here I'm trying my best to make a life for both of us and all you've been doing is causing troubles for me!"

Serena closed her eyes and breathed in, a lone tear rolled down her face. She had already seen it coming. One way or another, it had always come to this. In the end, it was never about her. It had and has always been about her _celebrity_ mother after all.

"...and god-knows, what you've been doing living with a boy for a month?!"

Her mother words once again sunk in - the fading voice once again ringing in her ears. Serena let out a shaky breath, unable to hold back the small tears anymore.

"You always say that...but even you know you don't care about me," she said. "It's just you...and your image. You're only worried because you don't want anyone to know about it. And who else really know about it? Daughter of the Great Grace Gabena gone missing and nobody ever came looking for me - not even you! And then a month later she was found living with some boy in a far away region! Of course, nobody would come looking for me! And why's that? Because you're worried that I'll ruin _your_ status - like it has always been my fault! That's all you've ever cared about! You wouldn't have ever known that I was even alive if Ash wouldn't have brought me back!"

A quiet chirping of Fletchling echoed as a silence brewed between the two. Grace couldn't help but stare at her daughter, her mouth opened agape. She attempted to say something back but she felt helpless. Comprehending the possibilities those words meant, even if for a moment, Grace shivered, horrified.

"Don't you dare talk about him! Ash is far better than you ever can be! He was the one looking after me when you decided to ditch me...because he cares! He cared even when he didn't know me! He took me in and treated me well! His mother treated me better than you ever did! They did everything that _you_ were supposed to do!"

"I _did_ what I'm supposed to do!" Her mother said - the sound of the fan became audible as her words started fading. "I did look for you! But you need to understand that no one is supposed to know about this...!"

"...because this would hurt your status?!"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time? Is it my fault that you decided to hide in a faraway region?!"

"Wouldn't have it been best for both of us if I hadn't come back?"

" _Serena!_ "

Serena breathed in - wavering - hitching as her mother's sharp words echoed in her head. She could feel herself shivering, her shoulders tensing up, but she didn't dare more.

"When dad was there, you still wouldn't listen to me. And now that he's dead, you completely hate me... You never cared about me..." Serena breathed in, biting hard on her lips as she looked down. She tried but failed. Her wavering voice finally broke down and her feet wobbled as if she was about to fall down. "...why don't you just let me die."

"Because even after everything..." Her breath stopped and eyes widened, tears staining her cheeks further. "...she's still your mother."

They should have expected it but caught up with their own commotions they never realized that they had a guest when they decided to raise their voices. And now, Grace, indeed, was surprised to see Ash standing at the entrance of the kitchen, leaning on the doorway with arms crossed over his chest.

"A-Ash..." Serena whimpered as she looked at him, her voice wavering and tears staining down her cheeks.

"I knew something was wrong..." Ash sighed and shook his head. "...I never knew it was this bad."

His eyes shifted on Serena and his gaze softened.

Her eyes were still swelling up and it was just now that she realized that he was looking at her - she looked away. She hated to make him see her like that but relying on him all these time, this was all she could let him see. Even when she didn't wish for it.

Ash bit on his lips, inwardly, and let out a sigh. His eyes closed briefly before he turned to look at her mother.

"What do you think you are even doing?"

"That's none of your concern," her mother said, her eyes narrowed in a sharp and stern gaze. "Who are you to speak anyway?"

"Just a..." Ash shrugged" ...friend."

"And that gives you the right to interfere in our business?" Grace crossed her arms, eyes narrowing at the younger boy.

"Well..." Ash sighed. "...I have been looking after her this whole month so that somehow makes me involved. "

"You looked after her, and you brought her back safely - so I'm grateful to you for that. But that still doesn't make you any better. Now that your work is done, I suggest you should leave as well."

Ash bit down on his lips again, his teeth grinding together. His grip around his arms tightened and he found unable to respond.

"You know what..." Ash started his finger raising but then sighed. "...never mind." He stepped forward and stopped next to Serena and between the mother and daughter. "So, you're the self-proclaimed _caring_ mother of Serena, who truly don't even know how to take care of her own daughter?"

"Watch your tone with-"

"No." Ash raised both of his hands. "Let me finish first."

Grace growled under her breath, and Serena even noticed her gritting her teeth. But standing behind Ash, she found herself unable to help but watch.

"How come you ended up ignoring her so much? I mean...just...just look at her. She is such an amazing girl! And she's totally the kind of person that anyone would love...even mom ended up liking her a lot. Then you...how? You just decided she's not worth your time? Would it kill to give her a part of your time?"

"I can do whatever I want and I _know_ it better than you how to look after her!"

Grace took a step forward and Serena hitched. She never realized what kind of expression Ash had on his face as he was facing her mother, but as she looked down, she noticed his feet stifling. Even his back stiffened and his shoulders tensed up.

He was just a teenage boy after all.

"Then why's that she is dying behind your back?!"

Ash matched her tone, taking a step forward as well. But he gritted his teeth, hardly able to hold back his discomfort.

"And you don't even have any idea?!"

Grace felt her eyes widening, her mouth opening agape. Her feet loosened but she kept her arms up - tension growing further between them.

"...what do you mean?"

"Ash, please..." Serena whimpered, placing her hands on his back. She leaned forward. Her hands clenched his jacket and she bit her lips. "...don't."

"So you say you look after her? Then why she's crying every night in the corner of her room? Why she's spending every day thinking nothing but how much she is hated? Why is that she doesn't even want to live anymore?"

"Ash...don't..."

"Where was your care then? Or you didn't even know about it? Huh... Some mother you are..."

"Please..." Serena cried, biting her lips and clutching her eyes shut as she grasped on his jacket tightly. Her hands soon loosened up and moved to his hand, grasping it tightly. "Stop it..."

Yet her voice was nothing but a painful cry.

"Well, let me tell you then..." Ash started, ignoring the plea of the crying girl behind him. "She is spending sleepless nights. If she uses pills, nightmares torture her. She wants to do nothing but leave everything behind! Wait... Did I ever tell you how did I find her? Nobody would have ever known if she was even alive if it wasn't for us back then!"

"Stop it, Ash..." Serena cried "...I beg you, please. Don't do this."

"I-I tried...we all did... But nothing happened. And then one day, I realized... Why? Because it was never about us! Maybe I was stupid, too, thinking she would be fine if I let her be - but you can't even take your eyes off her... Because you'll _never_ know god-knows-what she would do! She committed suicide! She nearly died on me! And... And I couldn't even help... Because I was never meant to do that! It was never about me, or us, but it was always _you!_ Everything is happening because of _you!_ Because you never wanted this burden! If only you weren't stupid enough to let her go-"

Grace never spoke. She couldn't bring herself to speak a word. Her throat started to become dry and she swallowed down. Her eyes wavered and she felt herself tensing up. Had it been some other day, she would have handled it like she always has, but today -

 _How could she...?_

She could see Serena behind Ash - she didn't even attempt to hide. Her eyes staring down softly and her hands clenching tightly, Grace realized, it was all a horrible truth.

"-why can't you see that? Even I could tell something was wrong and she was with us just for a day. And then you claim to be her mother?!"

"Ash..."

"Seriously. What kind of mother are you?! Yo-You know what..."

"...don't do..."

"...you're probably the worst woman someone could ask for as a mother!"

"Please...!"

"I still don't get why she had to feel like dying?"

"...stop it!"

"Why didn't you feel like dying?!"

"Ash...!"

"But goddammit-why are you even aliv-!"

" _Ash!_ "

Ash felt his hand being gripped tightly. The pain became evident as her nails dug into his flesh and he could not bring himself to avoid it. He moved, looked down at his hand - but all of his senses betrayed him when her hand slapped him across his face.

His eyes widened, and mouth fell agape, but he couldn't process anything subconsciously. He could feel his body slowly heating up. And with his blood rushing north, the pain finally became evident. His right cheek turned red and he could feel the fresh hand print.

Ash breathed in as he looked back up, his eyes gazing at Serena and his hand reaching out for his right cheek. Even through the hazy vision, he could see her - eyes welling up and an expression much more scared and fragile than he had ever seen.

"Serena..." He began to speak but was cut short. The sound of her sobs rang in his ear as he saw her running away. And he felt helpless to stop her.

By the time his senses returned, she was long gone. He took another deep breath in, his hands reaching out for his face, and breathed out. He leaned towards the wall for the support, but his legs gave in. He slid down to the floor and rested his head against the wall.

 _What just...happened?_

* * *

 **Who was really expecting it in the end? Scratch that! What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **So, ah, yeah. Sorry for taking so long. I wasn't planning to - but, well, the content of this chapter was something I'm not used to writing and wording it was rather difficult. And then, I was and still am kinda busy with my resume for Oxford.**

 **That's all I have for excuses. But with this chapter out of the way, can we be a little happy now? This story is nearly over!**

 **I will try to bring you guys the final chapter as soon as possible, but no promises. In the meantime, please leave a review. I would appreciate any sort of constructive criticism, or anything that you might have to say about it - the chapter, or the story so far. Flaming is still unacceptable!**

 **I will see you guys next time!**

 **-Sam.**


End file.
